


Danganronpa: Despair's Vengeance

by LancePuns, Moonmellows



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Class Trail, Fanganronpa, Gen, Murder, Original Character Death(s), danganronpa - Freeform, vengeance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 37,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LancePuns/pseuds/LancePuns, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonmellows/pseuds/Moonmellows
Summary: The night after receiving their invitation from Hope's Peak Academy, the 79th Class wakes up the following afternoon to find that they're no longer in their own homes. Trapped in a place named Dome Town, the only way to escape is to kill someone and remain anonymous. Chisato Matsuzawa, Ultimate Manga Artist, must find a way to solve murder after murder in order to survive.Based off of the video game series Danganronpa, this fanfic has a brand new class of Hope's Peak all created by me and my beta for this piece. Uses a few characters from the main series, as well as some references to a few others. Uses a similar writing style to Squidgelatinous in their Danganronpa fic.





	1. Prologue: Welcome to Dome Town - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Danganronpa: Alternate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159529) by [Squidgelatinous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidgelatinous/pseuds/Squidgelatinous). 



> Using a similar script style to other Danganronpa fics, bold will indicate thoughts, brackets will indicate a game feature of some sort, such as interacting with something or someone, and italics will indicate writing or emphasis.

**Hope’s Peak Academy.**

**A school revered for having the best of the best.**

**They say graduating guarantees success. Whether or not that’s true…**

**Well, I guess I’ll find out for myself in a few years.**

**But I haven’t even stepped near the campus yet. I only found an invitation from Hope’s Peak this afternoon, after all.**

**_“Dear Chisato Matsuzawa,_ **

**_Congratulations! You’ve been selected to join us this upcoming year as the Ultimate Manga Artist!_ **

**_Should you decide to join us, please email the address mentioned at the top of this letter._ **

**_We look forward to hearing from you!_ **

**_From, Jin Kirigiri, Headmaster of Hope’s Peak Academy.”_ **

**Let me take a step back.**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

My name Chisato Matsuzawa! And now, I’m the Ultimate Manga Artist! 

 **Of course, my family’s celebration is over for the night, so I’ll get some sleep.**  

 **I hope I won’t get too much attention tomorrow…**  

**…**

**………**

**………………………**

**Huh…? Why does my bed feel different?**

**And why do I have a massive headache all of a sudden?**  

 **This… Is this a hotel room? But why?**  

 **I fell asleep in my own bed last night, I know that…**  

 **Well, let’s look around. Maybe I’ll find some answers.**  

[Examine bed]

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Despite it not being the bed I’m used to, this bed doesn’t seem that bad. If I’m stuck here…

No! Don’t say that! You don’t even know what’s going on yet!

Come on, Chisato, look at something else! 

[Examine TV]

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Well, it looks like I’ve got entertainment… 

Though I haven’t seen a remote anywhere. I’ll look for that later if I can’t leave…

No, I’ll definitely be able to leave! Just stay focused on finding a way out of here!

[Examine security camera]

Chisato Matsuzawa:

A camera… Does that mean I’m being watched...?

And even more than that… Does that mean someone brought me here...?

[Examine window]

Chisato Matsuzawa:

It looks like the sun is… Setting?

I’ve been asleep for almost 24 hours?!

[Examine pamphlet]

Chisato Matsuzawa:

This… The photo looks like a professional's work.

What does it say…?

 **_“Welcome to Dome Town, a place of mystery and excitement!”_ ** **...?**

**That sounds like an amusement park. Is that where I am? Dome Town?**

**_“Here, the 79th Class of Hope’s Peak Academy will meet for the first time!”_ ** **...?**

**I bet a preschooler could write better than this.**

**I wonder what that means, though...**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Well, that seems to be it here…

Maybe I should try leaving?

[Examine bathroom door]

**Walking to one of the two doors, I opened it…**

**...and was met by a bathroom.**

**I’m guessing that means the other door is the way out?**

[Examine hotel room door]

Chisato Matsuzawa:

...huh?

**A lanyard… with a keycard in it?**

**Is that the card to this hotel room?**

**Well, if I have my own room key, then maybe I’m allowed to explore…?**

**HOTEL HALLWAY**

**Walking out of my hotel room, I entered a hall in which I saw a few other people.**

**A couple of them looked just as confused as I did, while others seemed to simply not care.**

**Actually, now that I’m paying attention, one of them is walking right to me!**

Boy with Baggy Pants:

Oh, hello! You must be the 16th student!

And considering who’s here, I think you’re also the last one.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Who’s here…?

I’m sorry, I don’t understand.

Boy with Baggy Pants:

Ah, let me explain, then.

You see, every class in Hope’s Peak Academy only has 16 students…

...and considering there were 15 of us before you came out, we must have everyone!

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Wait, hold on…!

What do you mean Hope’s Peak Academy class?

I’m not even attending Hope’s Peak Academy yet! 

Boy with Baggy Pants:

...But you did get an invitation yesterday, right? 

Chisato Matsuzawa:

I… Yes, I did. 

Boy with Baggy Pants:

Then there you go! I did too, as did the rest of us! 

Anyway, now that we’re classmates, let me introduce myself! 

My name is Natsume Satoya, and I was invited as the Ultimate Vocalist! Its nice to meet you! 

 **Natsume Satoya...**  

 **Now that I think about it, I’ve heard of him. He’s been popular ever since his debut on Japan’s Got Talent.**  

**Sometimes I listen to his music while writing and drawing manga.**

**He’s done so many different styles of music, it's difficult to believe that his voice fits all of them.**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Well, that’s good to know. My name is Chisato Matsuzawa, the Ultimate Manga Artist.

Natsume Satoya:

I hope you and I can be friends! 

Anyway, you should probably get going.

You’ve got 14 other classmates to meet, you know!

Chisato Matsuzawa:

I will, Natsume. See you later.

**You know, for someone who’s been famous since they were in grade school…**

**Natsume doesn’t seem to be full of himself.**

**Well, there’s three other people here. Let’s get to meeting people!**

[Talk to Boy with Purple Hair]

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Um… Hello.

Boy with Purple Hair:

Huh?

Oh, sorry… I didn’t notice you.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Oh, don’t worry about it!

Boy with Purple Hair:

Right… Sorry.

**Well, someone apologizes a lot.**

Boy with Purple Hair:

Where are we?

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Guessing from the pamphlet that was in my room…

I’d have to assume this is Dome Town.

Boy with Purple Hair:

I-I see…

Oh, sorry! I forgot to introduce myself.

My name is Tomi Maeno, the Ultimate Tailor. Its nice to meet you.

**The Ultimate Tailor?**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Wait, you mean, like, sewing and stuff like that?

**As soon as I asked that, I regretted it.**

**Tomi went from a bit cheerful to fully dejected in less than two seconds.**

Tomi Maeno:

Y-Yeah… I-I know, that it's a girl’s talent…

Chisato Matsuzawa:

No, no! That’s not what I meant, I just…

**Okay, I would’ve expected the Ultimate Tailor to be a girl, but still!**

**Way to say something stupid, Chisato! You never fail!**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Just because that’s the stereotype doesn’t mean that you can’t like it, Tomi.

Besides, I’d love to see your work at some point! I bet it's great!

Tomi Maeno:

Really…?

A-Alright, then! I’ll show you one of my blankets later!

**His smile was back, and I was relieved.**

**Note; think before you speak with Tomi.**

**Well, there’s still someone I haven’t talked to here, so let’s talk to them.**

[Talk to Indifferent Girl]

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Hello. How are you?

Indifferent Girl:

…

**Alright, that’s not going to work. Maybe I should try talking about what we have in common?**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

You’re in the 79th class of Hope’s Peak, right? So am I!

Indifferent Girl:

…

**That’s a no-go… Maybe I should ask about her talent?**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

How did you get into Hope’s Peak? What’s your talent?

**All of a sudden, her hand extended towards me wearing red puppet.**

Red Puppet:

HeyheyHEY! Stop asking so many questions, you jerk!

I can only answer a question at a time!

**Just as quickly as that happened, her hand retracted and extended again, now wearing a yellow puppet.**

Yellow Puppet:

But since you asked! This girl’s name is Aiko Terakado, and my name is Tanoshi!

The red guy you just saw was Doyo! He’s always mad! But I’m always happy!

Aiko here is the Ultimate Puppeteer!

Doyo:

You better have learned something with this conversation! Don’t barage us with questions!

**I’m… At a total loss for words.**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

So… Aiko, do you talk yourself?

Blue Puppet:

She’s too afraid to talk on her own… So we often have to talk for her…

My name is Kanashi, by the way… Not that you’d care that much…

**When did she even switch puppets?!**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

I-I see… Um… My name is Chisato Matsuzawa, the Ultimate Manga Artist.

I hope we can be friends.

Green Puppet:

You… Want to be friends with weirdos like us?

Kizetsu is surprised…

**I guess even if she doesn’t emote with her face, her puppets give her an outlet for her emotions?**

**Well, there’s still someone I haven’t talked to here, so let’s talk to them.**

[Talk to Overalls Wearing Boy]

Overalls Wearing Boy:

Howdy there, gal! What’s yer name?

**That’s quite the accent. And his clothes definitely give a farmer boy look to him.**

**He doesn’t even have a shirt on beneath it.**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

My name is Chisato Matsuzawa, the Ultimate Manga Artist.

I don’t mean to be rude, but… Are you a farm boy?

**I didn’t know it was possible for a smile to be that big.**

Overalls Wearing Boy:

Used t’ be! Gosh darn I miss the ol’ farm.

But then I moved int’ the city, and I ain’t seen miles of fields since.

Nah, I’m here ‘cuz I’m the Ultimate Garden’r, Shuji Uesugi! Mighty nice t’ meetcha!

**The Ultimate Gardener? I guess that explains the straw hat.**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

That’s interesting...

**I’m awful at conversation… This is why I don’t talk to people often.**

Shuji Uesugi:

Hey, how do ya like veggies?

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Veggies? I mean, I’m fine with them.

Shuji Uesugi:

And…?

Chisato Matsuzawa:

What do you mean “and”? I don’t really have an opinion on vegetables and fruits.

I tend not to eat produce that often.

Shuji Uesugi:

Ohhhh! I gotcha!

Well, I’ll hafta treat ya tah some of mah fruits an’ veggies sometime.

I’ve yet t’ meet someone who didn’t like ‘em.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Uh, yeah, sure. I’d love to try your produce.

**His passion for this stuff is a bit overwhelming.**

**Well, that’s everyone here. Let’s go to the lobby of the hotel. Maybe people will be there.**

[Go downstairs]

**HOTEL LOBBY**

 

**There’s a few people here. Guess that’s progress.**

**Well, time to get through these introductions!**

[Talk to Boy with Red Spiky Hair]

Boy with Red Spiky Hair:

Woah, another chick?

Awesome, I totally thought we had everyone!

But I don’t mind having another lady to impress.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Im...press...? What’s your talent, then?

Boy with Red Spiky Hair:

I’ve already caught your attention, eh?

Only fitting for the Ultimate Traceur, Kyoji Sakiyuri!

I bet you’re impressed by that title alone, aren’t ya?

Chisato Matsuzawa:

No offense, but…

I don’t even know what a traceur is.

**I could see the color drain from his face and the excitement melt away in one fell swoop.**

**Maybe I should’ve been a bit gentler with that…**

Kyoji Sakiyuri:

*Sigh* I guess my talent really isn’t known by the official name, is it?

Listen up! A traceur is a parkour master! I can climb up walls!

I’m much more unique than the other guys here!

**First of all, isn’t everyone here supposed to be unique?**

**And second, just like that, he had all his energy back?**

Kyoji Sakiyuri:

So, now that ya know what I do, would you like to do the do?

Chisato Matsuzawa:

I’d rather not, if you don’t mind.

Kyoji Sakiyuri:

You say that now, but I’m sure that you’ll fall for me eventually.

All the chicks do sooner or later!

**That’s either a bold faced lie or he genuinely believes all girls fall in love with him.**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Well, maybe I’ll watch you do some tricks later. I’ve got to go for now.

Kyoji Sakiyuri:

Hey, don’t worry about it, girl! I’ll be waiting for you to come back drooling for me!

[Talk to Girl in Pigtails]

Girl in Pigtails:

Another person?!

AWESOME!!!

Chisato Matsuzawa:

U-Uh, yeah. Hello.

Girl in Pigtails:

Come on! Where’s the energy?!

BE ENTHUSIASTIC AND THRILLED!!!

Chisato Matsuzawa:

H-Hello there! My name is Chisato Matsuzawa, the Ultimate Manga Artist!

Girl in Pigtails:

That’s the spirit! Loud and proud, that’s what I always say!

My name is Mami Ashikaga.

I'M THE ULTIMATE DAREDEVIL!!!

**Yelling aside, Mami Ashikaga?**

**From what I remember, the Ashikaga family has a history of being political figures, but she decided to tread a new path.**

**Guess she became an ultimate because of it, huh?**

**And it would explain the jumpsuit.**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Daredevil? So you do stunts like skydiving and what not?

Mami Ashikaga:

Skydiving ain’t extreme enough!

If you want me to do that, I’m not wearing a parachute and aiming for a safety net that’s 10 square meters!

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Wh-What?! You could easily die!

Mami Ashikaga:

THAT’S THE POINT!!!

I’d rather die in an awesome way rather than something lame like getting stabbed or of disease!

**I’m not sure what's crazier; that she thinks getting stabbed is lame or that she doesn’t care she could die.**

Mami Ashikaga:

Hey, you should come with me sometime!

WE COULD BOND OVER THE EXTREME!!!

Chisato Matsuzawa:

I’d rather not risk my life, personally…

But how about I come watch your next stunt?

Mami Ashikaga:

I’D APPRECIATE THAT!!!

**Well, there’s still someone I haven’t talked to here, so let’s talk to them.**

[Talk to Boy with Sunglasses]

Boy with Sunglasses:

Hold it!

**...I’m positive that sounded like a certain blue garbed attorney.**

Boy with Sunglasses:

I know I’ve seen you before… Do you recognize me?

**This seems to be his normal voice. Though he’s really direct. But why would he recognize me?**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

We’ve never met to my knowledge…

But your voice sounds familiar.

Boy with Sunglasses:

Well, that’s kinda common.

Name’s Charlie Wickman, the Ultimate Voice Actor!

**Charlie Wickman… Voice Actor…**

**W-Wait a second! That’s why!**

**Ever since his debut, I’ve loved his work!**

**Charlie Wickman played at least 30 different roles in just 6 years, and he started when he was 10!**

**To think we’d end up in the same school… Same class…**

**I should probably say something.**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

U-Uh...

**Great. Never fail to make a fool of yourself, Chisato.**

Charlie Wickman:

Hahaha! You must be a fan. Well, no need to feel shy! We’re classmates, after all.

What’s your name?

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Well, um… I’m the Ultimate Manga Artist, Chisato Matsuzawa, and-

Charlie Wickman:

W-Wait, Chisato Matsuzawa?

As in _the_ Chisato Matsuzawa?!

The one that made Sonic Cop Crona and Detective Alliance?!

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Uh… Yeah, actually. How did you…? 

Charlie Wickman:

I’ve been reading your manga since junior high!

I’ve wanted to voice act in the anime they get once that gets started, but haven’t gotten any word about it getting an anime.

Hope my agent tells me when they do.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

O-Oh! Thanks, then! I hope you do get the job!

**My cheeks are burning.**

**Deep breaths, Chisato, deep breaths.**

**Granted, Charlie seems just as embarrassed.**

**…**

**Now we’re just standing here awkwardly.**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

W-Well, I’ll see you later. I, uh… I need to meet everyone else.

Charlie Wickman:

Right… W-Well, um… Talk to you later?

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Y-Yeah! Definitely!

**Well, that’s everyone here. Let’s go outside and explore a little bit.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ends the first chapter. After two months of story and character building, we've finally started the process of writing these.
> 
> If I knew how much I could post these, I'd tell you, but with school and my work on two other projects at the moment, I'm not sure how long it'll be until chapter 2 of the prologue will be.
> 
> Thoughts are always appreciated, so long as they're constructive and not hurling insults at me/my beta (his name is Jake. From State Farm). And prepare to meet the rest of the class in the next chapter. See you all then! Have a fantastic day, and don't forget to be awesome!


	2. Prologue: Welcome to Dome Town - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chisato meets the rest of the students of Class 79, but soon afterwards, everyone is called to Town Square by an unknown person.

**TOWN SQUARE**

**Well, considering several paths are laid out in different directions…**

**I’d have to assume that this is the central hub of the town.**

**A few people are here, though, so let’s keep meeting people!**

[Talk to Brightly Colored Girl]

Brightly Colored Girl:

Let’s see… Alright… Alright…

Hehe… “All right”. That’s a good one.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Uh… Am I interrupting something?

**This girl gave me a toothy grin and began giggling to herself.**

Brightly Colored Girl:

Okay, hear this!

I have a friend that got severely injured himself in a car crash.

All along here!

**She outlined a good portion of her left side.**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Oh… I’m sorry to hear that. Is he-

Brightly Colored Girl:

Oh, yeah! He’s all right, now!

**She proceeded to laugh. It took me a moment to understand the joke.**

Brightly Colored Girl:

Oh, that one was good… Came up with it on the spot.

Anyway, the name’s Mae Shimazaki! Ultimate Comedian at your service!

**Mae Shimazaki…**

**I recognize the name, though I really don’t remember much about her.**

**Though if she’s the Ultimate Comedian, she’s probably got a lot of good jokes when she’s prepared.**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Ultimate Comedian? Wow, we’ve got a lot of performers here.

I mean, a Vocalist, a Voice Actor, a Manga Artist-

**For the first time since seeing her, Mae stopped smiling, replaced with a confused look.**

Mae Shimazaki:

Manga Artist? Who’s that?

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Oh! I didn’t mention it… My name is Chisato Matsuzawa. I’m the manga artist.

Mae Shimazaki:

Ohhhhhhhhh! Now I understand!

Yeah, there’s a lot of people here in the entertainment business!

Oh, I’m so excited! I can hardly contain myself!

Well, I’ll see you around! You need to meet a bunch of others, right?

**Well, that was certainly interesting.**

**There are still people in the square I need to meet.**

[Talk to Perky Girl]

Perky Girl:

Hi! How are you! My name's Misa Kawate! I hope we can be friends!

**How is it possible to talk that fast...?**

**After a few moments of registering what she said, I gave an awkward smile.**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

H-Hey, Misa? I'm Chisato Matsuzawa, the Ultimate Manga Artist.

Misa Kawate:

Oh, did I not mention that... Oops! Sorry, hehe! I'm the Ultimate Clothes Designer!

It's so very nice to meet you!

**At that moment, she almost leaped into me giving one of the strongest hugs I had ever received.**

**Suffocating aside, Misa Kawate?**

**The girl who ran a clothing company since she was 14? That Misa Kawate?**

**In fact, I think I'm wearing one of her designs right now...**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

*Cough Cough* L.... Let..... G-go.... Need..... Air....

**She eased off, with a smile from ear to ear.**

Misa Kawate:

Oops! I'm sorry! Hehe!

Chisato Matsuzawa:

T-thank... You…

**I was still trying to catch my breath. How could such a small girl hug someone so hard?**

Misa Kawate:

Oh! That’s one of my designs, isn’t it?

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Uh, yeah, I think so…

I was actually just thinking that before-

Misa Kawate:

Well, I gotta go best friend! I have to go meet everyone else!

**And with that, she strolled away to find another victim for her aggressive bear hugs.**

**...I kinda want another one. But...**

**There are still people in the square I need to meet.**

[Talk to Round Glasses Boy]

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Hello! My name is Chisato Matsuzawa, and I-

Round Glasses Boy:

CUUUUUT!!

**His voice was a screech that made everything go silent.**

**Why does everyone here love making me jump?**

Round Glasses Boy:

You’re too straightforward! Direct! You must stop making it look like an act and make it look real!

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Uh… Excuse me?

Round Glasses Boy:

No excuses! You need to finish this scene! What will the audience think if you don’t make this introduction perfect!?

Chisato Matsuzawa:

I… Don’t follow. This isn’t a-

Round Glasses Boy:

Of course this is a movie! You must nail every act you perform perfectly!

Why, as Sadao Sakai, the Ultimate Movie Director, I will have you act well!

**I’ve heard that name. He made two award winning movies in the same year.**

**His movies have been nominated for awards in three consecutive years.**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

I see…

Alright, how about this?

I-I’m happy to meet you… My name is Chisato Matsuzawa, the Ultimate Manga Artist.

Sadao Sakai:

Hmm…

Better, at the very least.

But you’ve still got a long way to go, Matsuzawa!

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Well, I’ll be sure to act a bit better next time we meet. But I need to get going.

Sadao Sakai:

Fine! Farewell, Matsuzawa, and I hope you work on that act of yours!

**I won’t. Anyway…**

**Well, that’s everyone in the square. Let’s move on.**

**FOOD COURT - OUTSIDE**

**A food court, huh?**

**It seems like whoever it is that brought us here intends to keep us here for a while.**

**And there a couple of people here, too.**

**...Though none of them look that welcoming...**

**Well, let’s get this over with.**

[Talk to Uptight Girl]

Uptight Girl:

………

**Huh… She’s pretty and colorful, but she gives of a really mean and rude vibe.**

**Maybe I should just walk away…**

Uptight Girl:

You there. Why have you approached me only to leave immediately?

**Oh… I guess I’m having a conversation with her now.**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

I was just going to introduce myself and-

Uptight Girl:

Is that the extent of your coming to meet me?

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Uh… I guess?

**After a moment, I realized that she was waiting for me to introduce myself like I said I would.**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Well… My name is Chisato Matsuzawa, the Ultimate Manga Artist. May I ask you wha-

Uptight Girl:

Then you were untruthful when you said you only wanted to introduce yourself?

**There is no winning with this girl.**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Can you please just tell me who you are?

**She paused before sighing.**

Uptight Girl:

Very well. My name is Hama Kotara. I am the renowned Ultimate Strategist.

**Ultimate Strategist, huh?**

**Wonder what she did to earn her title.**

**She doesn’t look like a military general, so it’s definitely not that.**

Hama Kotara:

Now then, if that is all, I ask that you leave me in peace.

**Wow, she’s friendly…**

**Who else is here? I think there’s still someone I haven’t met.**

[Talk to Well-Dressed Boy]

**This guy has his eyes scanning everything.**

**When I approached him, his eyes began scanning me.**

**It’s… Kind of uncomfortable.**

Well-Dressed Boy:

You are frightened by the situation and are nervous about meeting new people.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Wh-What?

Well-Dressed Boy:

Also confused easily. I’ll keep that in mind.

**How the hell could he tell all of that just by looking at me?!**

**And more importantly, I’m not confused easily!**

**...I don’t think I am, anyway…**

Well-Dressed Boy:

My apologies. I have a habit of doing that everywhere I go rather than only at crime scenes.

Before we continue, I would like to have your name.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Oh, my name is Chisato Matsuzawa, and I’m the Ultimate Manga Artist…

Could I also have your name?

Well-Dressed Boy:

Hmm… Adding cautious around new people to your list of traits.

But very well. It is only fair that I introduce myself after having you do the same.

My name is Akinari Ono, and I was handed the title of Ultimate Lawyer.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

I see…

Akinari Ono:

Disappointed easily.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Would you stop that?!

Akinari Ono:

…

My apologies. As I said, I tend to analyze everyone and everything at all times.

Please forget what I have spoken about you today. I will attempt to stop next time we meet.

**Akinari Ono seems really sincere, but his habit is especially annoying.**

**I wonder if he can’t help it.**

**Anyway, let’s go inside the food court. There’s probably some people in there.**

**FOOD COURT - INSIDE**

**Oh… There’s only one person in here.**

**Well, let’s keep going.**

[Talk to Burly Man]

**Th-This guy is gigantic!**

**I feel like he could step on me like an ant…**

**It’s kind of intimidating.**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Uh… Hello there. How are you?

Burly Man:

…I’m fine. You?

**His voice sounds like gravel.**

**And his attire… Is he some sort of yakuza?**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

I-I’m fine…

My name is Ch-Chisato M-Matsuzawa. I’m the Ultimate Manga Artist...

May I ask who you are…?

Burly Man:

You may. Okura Kazuyoshi. Ultimate Bodyguard.

**He handed me a business card with his name on it, as well as a phone number.**

**“Not any guard will do. I can and will protect you at all costs.”**

**Well… That’s dedication.**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

So you’re willing to let yourself be killed if it gets the job done?

Okura Kazuyoshi:

Yes.

**The answer was firm and quick. He must be serious.**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Well, um… I hope it doesn’t come to that.

**He smiled, though it was still kind of frightening when he did it.**

**Still, it’s good to see that he can be appreciative.**

Okura Kazuyoshi:

Thank you. But it is my job.

I will sacrifice myself for any life I care about, and any life that pays well.

 **So he** **_does_ ** **require a fee for most people.**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

I see… Well, it was nice to meet you. I hope we get along!

Okura Kazuyoshi:

The same for you, Ms. Matsuzawa.

**Okura seems really kind despite his intimidating appearance.**

**I wonder if he gets lonely…**

**No one else is down here in the food court.**

**But… I’ve only met 13 other people. Where are the other two?**

[Examine Stairwell Door]

**This door… It seems to be a stairwell to the roof.**

**Maybe there are people up there.**

**Well, it’s worth a check.**

**FOOD COURT - ROOF**

**Well what do you know?**

**Here are the remaining two students.**

**Let’s get to introductions.**

[Talk to Girl with a Scarf]

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Hello! How are you?

Girl with a Scarf:

…

Leave me alone.

**Wow, that’s a harsh response...**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

We’re classmates, aren’t we?

Shouldn’t we get to know each other?

Girl with a Scarf:

As far as you’re concerned, I’m a no one.

Never have been.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Well, you made it to Hope’s Peak, right?

That mean’s you’ll definitely be a somebody!

So, could you tell me who that somebody is?

Girl with a Scarf:

…

Fine.

My name is Mayumi Jukodo. I received the title of Ultimate Thief.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

The Ultimate Thief?

How’d you get a title like that.

Mayumi Jukodo:

None of your business.

**I’m really not making any progress with her, am I?**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Fair enough… Well, I hope we can be friends.

Mayumi Jukodo:

I don’t have friends. I have confidants and partners.

**Couldn’t they be both...?**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Alright, then… Well, I’ll see you later, I guess.

**For someone to be so cold…**

**I’ve never met someone that could be so forcefully rude.**

**I hope she’s alright.**

**Anyway, there’s still one more person to talk to.**

[Talk to Girl with Headphones]

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Excuse me? I was just wondering if-

Girl with Headphones:

You want to try and beat me in a game, don’t you?!

Well no one can beat me! That witch will just slow time and stomp on you with her hair!

**I’m honestly not sure why I’m surprised by these people anymore.**

**Can’t I just have a normal conversation for once?**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

U-Uh, no… I was just wondering-

Girl with Headphones:

I’ll never give you my hacking program! It’s state of the art!

I could change my grades to straight A’s if I wanted to!

Chisato Matsuzawa:

That’s… Nice?

What’s your name and ultimate, though…?

Girl with Headphones:

Huh? Why the hell should you know, Miss Ultimate Fake?!

Chisato Matsuzawa:

F-Fake? I’m the Ultimate Manga Artist, though…

My name is Chisato Matsuzawa.

Girl with Headphones:

Whatever!

If you want to know, then I guess I can tell you.

**I’m surprised I could even get a full sentence out while talking to her.**

**Getting her name and ultimate is better than I expected.**

Girl with Headphones:

I’m the Ultimate Hacker, Rie Momotami. Don’t forget that, Ultimate Magnum Atlus!

**Magnum… Atlus…?**

**Is that supposed to be me?**

**Did she really not bother to listen who she was talking to…?**

Rie Tomotami:

So now what? Are you done here or do you still got business with me?

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Well, not really…

I just thought since we’re classmates, we should-

Rie Momotami:

Get to know each other? Nah, that’s just stupid!

It’s absurd how cliche you are!

What’s next? You’re gonna defeat some giant monster with the power of friendship?

**I’d respond, but something tells me we’d never stop talking if I did…**

**And she’s beginning to exhaust me.**

**Just as I finished meeting everyone, as if waiting for me to do so…**

**...the abrupt sound of a PA system turning off resonated throughout the town.**

**This sound was followed up by a creepily gleeful voice…**

**One that gave me goosebumps.**

???:

Ahem, testing, testing! One two, mic check, mic check!

Hey, is this thing on? Can you all hear me?

If you can, then everyone should be meeting in the Town Square in about 10 minutes!

Don’t be late!

**And with that, the PA system turned off.**

**I don’t know what that was, but…**

**...perhaps it has something to do with why we’re here?**

**By the time I looked around to see where Rie and Mayumi were, they had left.**

**Well, let’s get going.**

**If following directions gives me answers, then it’ll be worth it.**

**FOOD COURT - INSIDE**

**When I got downstairs, Okura was still there.**

Okura Kazuyoshi:

Matsuzawa, the others have left already.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Yeah, I know…

By the time I processed what was said, they had already been gone.

But… Who do you think that is? And what do they want with us?

Okura Kazuyoshi:

Hostage situations…

I have no experience with them.

**Guess that makes sense as the Ultimate Bodyguard…**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

I guess all we can do is go to the Town Square for now.

Okura Kazuyoshi:

Indeed. I’ll see you there.

**With that, I was alone in the food court.**

**I should get going. Everyone is probably waiting.**

**FOOD COURT - OUTSIDE**

Akinari Ono:

Ah, Ms. Matsuzawa.

I assume you heard the announcement as well?

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Yeah, I did.

I was on my way to the Town Square now, actually…

Hama Kotara:

Then our next move should be to follow directions, correct?

We are in check at this moment. It would be unwise to simply ignore orders.

**Does she always talk in strategy game speech?**

Akinari Ono:

I have to agree. Let us keep striving to learn the truth.

Hama Kotara:

Don’t run the clock, Matsuzawa.

**The two of them left before I could respond…**

**I think I’ll be the last one at this rate.**

**Let’s get going…**

**……**

**None of us really knew what we were into...**

**It was just so... random.**

**All we could guess was this was some sort of school trip.**

**The best of the best, all locked in one place...**

**And we were apart of the same class...**

**...so it was the only logical thought that came to mind.**

**Little did we know...**

**We were all about to feel...**

**...Ultimate Despair.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost time for things to really start. Anyway, that's all the original characters. Which ones do you like the most? Personally, I love Mayumi, Akinari, Tomi, and Aiko. They were really fun to make and create backstories/personalities for. 
> 
> Of course, soon after the next chapter, I'll be posting game profiles for all of them, including appearances, heights, weights, and other such things.


	3. Prologue: Welcome to Dome Town - Final Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class 79 of Hope's Peak Academy meet their captor and learn the rules of town, starting with the only way to exit is to kill. Chisato is barely able to react, though Charlie and Misa help her relax and give her confidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry about how late this one is coming. Next chapter will definitely be out by Friday (so long as nothing unexpected comes up). Anyway, read the notes at the end for sure, because voting for FTE starts now!

**TOWN SQUARE**

**As I thought, when I showed up to the meeting spot, everyone was waiting for me.**

Charlie Wickman:

Ah, Chisato! It’s good to see that you made it!

Sadao Sakai:

You were EXTREMELY late though! Why?!

Aiko Terakado:

(Doyo) Yeahyeahyeah! You should’ve shown up sooner!

(Tanoshi) But it’s good that you’re here now!

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Sorry… I was still trying to collect myself after that announcement.

**As I looked around, I noticed that something was different about the Town Square.**

**The fountain was no longer running, and instead of the angel from before on top…**

**...there was a black and white bird with a red eye.**

**...It kinda looks creepy.**

Hama Kotara:

No matter. We’re all here within the allotted time.

That alone should mean whoever called us here is about to appear.

Kyoji Sakiyuri:

Whaddya mean? I was just followin’ everyone else.

Someone called us here?

Rie Momotami:

Of course they did, dumbass!

Now, who was it?! I’ll hack their phone!

Shuji Uesugi:

What?! ‘Ya can do that widout anotha machine?

Man, technology is crazy!

Misa Kawate:

I know, right?

My old town never had any high tech stuff!

Come on, friends, lets-

**Before she could finish speaking, another voice appeared…**

**...The same voice from before.**

???:

Oh, is everyone here? Then I guess it’s time for the dramatic reveal!

**We all looked to the fountain, where the voice sounded like it came from.**

[Pan through the legs of Class 79 to the fountain, where a black and white bear jumps out from behind and lands on his feet.]

Mayumi Jukodo:

...A stuffed bear?

Natsume Satoya:

Yeah… Here I thought the people who trapped us were serious.

???:

What do you mean?! Of course I’m serious!

Oh, and I’m NOT a stuffed bear!   
I’m Monokuma! I’m Hope’s Peak Academy’s headmaster!

Okura Kazuyoshi:

You lie.

Mae Shimazaki:

You know, your entrance wasn’t beary impressive.

Monokuma:

Hey! I’m the only one allowed to make bear puns!

Mae Shimazaki:

What, there’s no claws against others making them.

Akinari Ono:

Ms. Shimazaki, I recommend you cease this.

He could very well be our captor. 

Mae Shimazaki:

What, a stuffed bear captured Big O?

I’m not buying it!

**Big O? Does she mean Okura…?**

Mami Ashikaga:

Yeah, there’s no way a grizzly got the better of me!

You’d need at least 20 of them!

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Mami, maybe we shouldn’t be… You know, challenging that-

Monokuma:

I’d need 20 Monokuma’s to capture you, huh…?

Well, I don’t have 20.

Mami Ashikaga:

See, guys? He’s just speakin’ out of his-

**Suddenly, before she could finish…**

**...the entire Town Square was filled with Monokuma robots.**

Monokuma:

I have 20,000 of them!

**They all spoke in unison, creating a disturbing echo.**

Mami Ashikaga:

Wh-What the hell?!

Tomi Maeno:

T-T-Too many bears! Please go away!

Okura Kazuyoshi:

Everyone, behind me!

**And just as quickly as they had appeared…**

**...they were gone, leaving just one Monokuma.**

Monokuma:

Well, now that that demonstration is done, it's time for me to get to the nitty-gritty!

You’ll all be here for the rest of your lives!

No one leaves and no one enters!

**Everyone went dead silent.**

**I looked around to see that a few were waiting for him to continue.**

**Others were processing what was just said.**

**It took a few seconds for someone to say anything.**

Kyoji Sakiyuri:

Wait, so…

What if we want out?

There’s got to be a way, right? Otherwise, we wouldn’t even be in here.

Rie Momotami:

Finally, someone noticed it!

I was beginning to think I’d have to do a connect jump to EDEN!

**A few people started nodding in agreement.**

**“They’re right!” “How’d we get here?” “He’s just pulling our leg.”**

**But we were silenced once again by Monokuma.**

Monokuma:

Well, yeah, of course you were brought here!

But if you really want to know how to leave, then I guess I’ll tell you!

**I don’t know why, but my pulse suddenly quickened.**

**If he wanted to keep us here for so long…**

**...then why just tell us so easily how to leave?**

Akinari Ono:

Very well. Monokuma, tell us how one escapes this town.

Shuji Uesugi:

Yeah! I reckon we could hightail it by the mornin’!

Rie Momotami:

Shut it! The bear’s trying to tell us all what we asked for! Let’s get to hearing!

**With that, everyone went quiet again.**

Monokuma:

Now, since you all generously asked me how to get out of this town…

There’s an easy and simple way that you can do it!

All you have to do... 

...is kill another student and get away with it!

Tomi Maeno:

K-Kill…?!

Sadao Sakai:

CUT CUT CUT!!!

Your lines are all wrong!

Natsume Satoya:

Y-You’re lying, right? This is just some weird dream…?

Aiko Terakado:

(Kizetsu) Wh-What?! We have to kill to leave?!

Mayumi Jukodo:

Bear, explain what you mean.

Monokuma:

What is there to explain?!

Kill! Murder! You know, that type of stuff!

Chisato Matsuzawa:

W-Wait a moment!

Why are we supposed to kill each other?!

We’re in the same class!

Monokuma:

Well, that’s never stopped them before!

Besides, none of you know what’s going on outside!

**Before? And outside?**

**Does he mean out of town?**

Akinari Ono:

I suspect you infer to why we’re here.

Why is that? What is your aim?

Monokuma:

My aim? Well, it’s fairly simple, if you must know…

**At that moment, his voice became eerie.**

Despair.

That’s all.

I just want to spread the despair I feel to everyone in the world.

**Despair…?**

**What does he mean by that?**

**None of this makes any sense!**

Charlie Wickman:

Oh, I’m Monokuma! I love bear puns! I want to watch teenagers kill each other!

**Charlie matched Monokuma’s voice perfectly before returning to his normal voice.**

Just shut up, you stupid bear!

Kyoji Sakiyuri:

Yeah, man!

Tell us how to get outta here!

**At that moment, Kyoji stepped forward and grabbed Monokuma.**

Kyoji Sakiyuri:

How ‘bout it, bear?

What’s your next move?!

Monokuma:

Ahh! Violence against the headmaster is against school regulations!

Put me down or get punished!

Kyoji Sakiyuri:

Like I give a jumping fuck about that! You’re clones don’t scare me!

**At that point, Monokuma stopped talking altogether, instead opting to start beeping.**

Kyoji Sakiyuri:

Come on, start talkin’! 

**The beeping’s tempo rose.**

Kyoji Sakiyuri:

The hell, man?! Stop beepin’ and start speakin’!

Rie Momotami:

Get rid of that!

Kyoji Sakiyuri:

Wha-?

Okura Kazuyoshi:

Do it!

**Seeing Okura get forceful all of a sudden must’ve scared Kyoji into listening…**

**...because he threw the bear only a second afterward.**

**And once it was over the fountain…**

**_*KABOOM*_ **

**...it blew up!**

Kyoji Sakiyuri:

He… He almost just… Blew me up?!

Misa Kawate:

Hey, are you alright?

I’m glad you're safe, bestie!

Aiko Terakado:

(Kanashi) That was so scary…!

I hope he doesn’t come back…

Monokuma:

That’s not very nice!

**He seemed to appear out of nowhere.**

**Guess the clones can operate on their own.**

Natsume Satoya:

H-He’s back! Everyone, hide!

Monokuma:

I’m not actually going to kill you all!

Though let that explosion serve as a warning.

Anyone, now that that’s all over, let’s get down to business!

Akinari Ono:

When you say that, you mean what we are meant to do in this place, correct?

Monokuma:

Yes, indeed I do!

As I said, you must kill and get away with it to leave!

There are more rules than that, but that’s the most important one.

The rest are on your E-Handbooks! I just finished putting them all in your rooms!

Anyway, sun’s almost down, so I’m gonna go now!

See you all after the first killing!

Chisato Matsuzawa:

W-Wait!

**I knew my effort would be fruitless, but still…**

**We’re trapped here and supposed to kill each other?**

**This was all beyond insane.**

**As I looked around, I saw a lot of people had a similar worried expression to mine.**

**We stood around for a couple of minutes before someone spoke again.**

Hama Kotara:

Well?

Charlie Wickman:

What do you mean “well”?

That guy is our enemy and we need to stop him!

Hama Kotara:

I see you’ve failed to realize what’s going on here.

Tomi Maeno:

Wh-What do you mean…?

Hama Kotara:

I mean that he’s not our biggest enemy.

Sure, he won’t let us leave…

But the ones that can actually hurt us are all still here.

And they could be plotting as we speak.

Mami Ashikaga:

Really? Who are they? All I see is the 16 of us!

**And that’s when the realization hit me.**

**I froze, the only part of my body moving my neck and eyes.**

**From the looks of it, everyone seemed to be coming to the same realization.**

**The ones that are most threatening to our lives at this moment…**

**The ones that Hama was speaking of…**

**The ones that Monokuma gave the motivation to kill…**

**Those people were the 16 students of Hope’s Peak Academy Class 79.**

**Those people were us.**

**And Hama was right. They could be planning a murder right now.**

**All they needed to do was wait for us all to separate.**

*****

**HOTEL ROOM**

**Most of us left after Misa and Mami tried to cheer us all up.**

**Some decided to explore town a little bit more, others decided to go right to sleep…**

**But I couldn’t sleep. I stayed up and read the rules several times over.**

**I couldn’t wrap my head around it…**

**This was all just so bizarre…**

**“Kill or be killed”...? I thought only a flower could come up with something so crazy.**

**Yet here we are…**

**Sighing, I just went back to reading the rules.**

**“RULE 1**

**Students must sleep in the hotel. Rest outside of that building will be punished.**

**RULE 2**

**Any violence against the Headmaster and Assistant Headmaster will be punished.**

**RULE 3**

**“Nighttime” is from 10 PM to 7 AM. Some facilities will be closed during this time, so be careful.**

**RULE 4**

**If a student commits murder on another student, they will become “blackened”.**

**RULE 5**

**A “body discovery announcement” will be made when three or more people find a corpse.**

**RULE 6**

**A class trial will be held a few hours after the body discovery announcement, giving everyone time to gather evidence and assemble a case.**

**RULE 7**

**In a class trial, if the blackened is identified correctly, only they will be punished.**

**RULE 8**

**In a class trial, if the blackened is identified incorrectly, everyone aside from the blackened will be punished, and the blackened will graduate.**

**RULE 9**

**The Headmaster is allowed to add rules as they feel.”**

**All these rules… They make sense, but it’s absurd.**

**This can’t actually be happening…**

***Ding dong***

**...Huh…?**

***Ding dong***

**Is someone outside…? I guess someone wants to talk.**

[Examine door]

**As I open it, I find that I was wrong.**

**Not just one person was at my door, but two people.**

Misa Kawate:

Bestie! How you doing?

**As with before, Misa gave me a breathtaking hug.**

**I hugged back as best I could, though her grip was so tight that it was tough.**

Charlie Wickman:

Hey, what’s up? You didn’t talk much when Monokuma appeared, and even less when he left.

I got worried and found Misa standing here with similar concerns…

Figured we’d try to help you out.

**Even in a situation like this, Misa and Charlie thought to see me.**

**Even though I’m practically a stranger…**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

I mean, I was only having trouble falling asleep…

Misa Kawate:

I think we all are…

I mean… Trapped with the only way out being to kill? Who wouldn’t have trouble falling asleep?

Charlie Wickman:

But as Dawn says, “No need to worry”!

**I still can’t wrap my head around how he manages to change his voice so drastically.**

Charlie Wickman:

Besides, we’re the Ultimates of Hope’s Peak Academy!

If anyone could get through a situation like this, then it’s this group!

I’m sure of it!

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Ever the optimist, Charlie…

But… I guess you’re right.

If I had to pick a group of strangers to survive this… 

...It’d definitely be a group of Hope’s Peak students.

Misa Kawate:

See, Chi-chi? You’ve just gotta have faith!

Don’t let that bear get to you! Just have fun, alright?

Charlie Wickman:

Misa’s right. We’re all here for each other. 

Besides, with nothing to do, right now, no one is really gonna have plans.

That means we can all hang out as much as we want, right?

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Y-Yeah… Yeah, you’re right.

We can do this! I’m sure of it!

**Charlie, Misa, and I all hung out for the rest of the evening.**

**Once it got pretty late, Charlie and Misa went back to their rooms…**

**...leaving me in my own all alone.**

**Maybe they’re right.**

**Just because we’re in this situation doesn’t mean anyone will be killed.**

**We can do this.**

**No one will die.**

**The students of Hope’s Peak Academy can survive this.**

**After all, we’re supposed to be symbols of hope for the entire world!**

**There’s no way I’ll let any of us kill. Besides…**

**What could go wrong?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you interested, you may now vote for up to three characters to hang out with! All you have to do is use this link to vote for said characters ( http://www.strawpoll.me/14003734 )! I'll be making one of these every new chapter, so you'll have all of that chapter to vote, up until the murder occurs. Of course, each time the poll will change as characters die and are unable to participate in any more of the FTE.
> 
> Anyway, that's the prologue! I'm so glad to finally be done with it because now is when the real fun starts in my opinion. I'm just ready to get cracking on these guys' tales in Dome Town. Hope you all are as well.
> 
> Anyway, until next chapter, I hope you all have a fantastic day and thank you for reading!


	4. Student Profiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the prologue is over, I'll give you all the character profiles and their physical description.

**Chisato Matsuzawa**

Height: 167 cm

Weight: 65 kg

Blood Type: A+

Birthday: December 14

Likes: Manga and Anime

Dislikes: Obnoxious people

Ultimate: Manga Artist

Appearance: Chisato has straight, shoulder-length, caramel hair. She wears black knee skirts and a grey button up. Chisato only wears flats, which are complemented by black socks. Her grey eyes are behind a pair of glasses that she only ever takes off when sleeping and bathing. Her skin tone is pale and her body is pretty average, making it rare that she attracts attention.

* * *

**Charlie Wickman**

Height: 178 cm

Weight: 69 kg

Blood Type: A-

Birthday: April 24

Likes: Voice Impressions

Dislikes: Alcohol

Ultimate: Voice Actor

Appearance: Charlie has short, blond hair that he often let's settle on its own. He sports black jeans and wears a leather jacket over his red shirt. Using a band, Charlie lets his sunglasses hang loosely around his neck. He wears sneakers and has primarily white skin, but is slightly tanned. He has blue eyes and a relatively fit body, but nothing too above average.

* * *

**Natsume Satoya**

Height: 180 cm

Weight: 62 kg

Blood Type: O+

Birthday: September 17

Likes: Peace

Dislikes: Rude people

Ultimate: Vocalist

Appearance: Natsume sports curly, shoulder-length hair that is black, as well as a necklace of a peace sign around his neck. He tends to wear more casual clothing such as his trademark bright red hip-hop cargo pants and a loose neck grey shirt. His eyes are green, which often stand out what from his tanned skin. He is quite lean, allowing him to move quite well during his performances.

* * *

**Mae Shimazaki**

Height: 170 cm

Weight: 57 kg

Blood Type: O+

Birthday: December 26

Likes: Family

Dislikes: Pain and Sorrow

Ultimate: Comedian

Appearance: Mae likes to keep her dirty blonde hair at shoulder length. She usually wears bright colors, most notably a yellow skirt and white blouse. Although this gives her the appearance of a girly girl, Mae likes to wear vans rather than heels. Her eyes are a rare hue of orange while her skin is white, almost like a doll. Due to her stage-life, Mae keeps herself lean.

* * *

**Sadao Sakai**

Height: 165 cm

Weight: 82 kg

Blood Type: AB+

Birthday: March 5

Likes: Functioning Plans

Dislikes: Disorganization

Ultimate: Movie Director

Appearance: Sadao's hair is rather unnatural, the little hair he does have being shaped into devil horns behind his ears. He has round glasses that often cover his eyes completely thanks to their white lenses. Sadao wears a white button-up shirt most of the time, which is accompanied by black dress pants that he barely manages to fit in. His skin tone is white and he is quite overweight.

* * *

**Mayumi Jukodo**

Height: 149 cm

Weight: 55 kg

Blood Type: O-

Birthday: July 23

Likes: The Band

Dislikes: Being Teased for her height

Ultimate: Thief

Appearance: Mayumi has never liked growing her black hair out, keeping it short. She often wears black jeans and a green long sleeve shirt, which is complemented by her red scarf, which tends to cover her mouth. Mayumi wears combat boots, always ready to defend herself, and her brown skin goes well with her yellow eyes. She's one of the more muscular and lean, rivaling Kyoji's physical abilities.

* * *

**Okura Kazuyoshi**

Height: 200 cm

Weight: 95 kg

Blood Type: A-

Birthday: January 14

Likes: Protection

Dislikes: Fighting

Ultimate: Bodyguard

Appearance: Okura's hair is up to regulation, being cut into a crew cut. His brown eyes contrast well with his pale skin. His entire outfit, ranging from his navy blue dress pants and suit, as well as his dress shoes and black button up beneath the suit. He has the biggest and burliest body of the whole class, which makes him the most physically threatening.

* * *

**Akinari Ono**

Height: 188 cm

Weight: 70 kg

Blood Type: A+

Birthday: June 30

Likes: Solving Mysteries

Dislikes: Being Lonely

Ultimate: Lawyer

Appearance: Akinari wears his dark blue hair in a side pompadour, which falls on his left side. He tends to wear dull colored suits, mostly black and grey dress pants, suit vest, and a button up beneath it. His eyes are two different colors, one being blue and the other being green, both of which optimal for analysis. He has beige colored skin and his body is quite lean.

* * *

**Tomi Maeno**

Height: 170 cm

Weight: 56 kg

Blood Type: AB-

Birthday: April 9

Likes: Stitching and Sewing

Dislikes: Surprises

Ultimate: Tailor

Appearance: Tomi has purple hair, as are his eyes, a color that came to him naturally. However, his clothing style us much more normal. He wears blue jeans and a white shirt most of the time, as well as a white button up over his other shirt. Tomi doesn't like wearing closed shoes, so he wears sandals everywhere he goes. Tomi his lean body and pale skin make him look quite frail.

* * *

**Misa Kawate**

Height: 162 cm

Weight: 57 kg

Blood Type: O+

Birthday: October 29

Likes: Cute Clothing

Dislikes: Thieves

Ultimate: Clothes Designer

Appearance: Misa Kawate has long blonde hair that could reach the middle of her back if it wasn't held up with a bright red ribbon. She wears black leggings, a pink skirt, and a yellow blouse which all are of her own unique design, which extremely complements her lean, pale body and hazel eyes.

* * *

**Aiko Terakado**

Height: 172 cm

Weight: 62 kg

Blood Type: B+

Birthday: August 15

Likes: Performing

Dislikes: Ripping a Puppet

Ultimate: Puppeteer

Appearance: Aiko has a brown double-bun hairdo, with an orange blouse over a beige sweater. She wears brown flats and a red knee skirt with a fixed belt that holds all four of her puppets. Despite her seemingly lifeless appearance, she has soft brown eyes that are full of life.

* * *

**Kyoji Sakiyuri**

Height: 182 cm

Weight: 75 kg

Blood Type: A+

Birthday: February 4

Likes: Climbing

Dislikes: Slow Walkers

Ultimate: Traceur

Appearance: Kyoji's red flaming hair is the most distinguishing feature about him, other than that he wears gray sweatpants and a light blue jacket, that match his eyes, over a white tank top with a nice pair of gray Sneakers, all of which help to cover his lean and muscular body. As mentioned before, his strength rivals Mayumi's, despite his being a foot taller.

* * *

**Mami Ashikaga**

Height: 177 cm

Weight: 66 kg

Blood Type: A+

Birthday: May 18

Likes: Meat

Dislikes: Being Controlled

Ultimate: Daredevil

Appearance: Mami's black pigtails cover her bright, yellow jumpsuit, which lies over her dark, muscular body. As she soars through the sky, her custom-made sneakers can be seen as well as her glinting silver eyes.

 

* * *

**Shuji Uesugi**

Height: 170 cm

Weight: 57 kg

Blood Type: B+

Birthday: November 30

Likes: Farm Work

Dislikes: Waking Up Late

Ultimate: Gardener

Appearance: Shuji's look is much more farm boy like than it is gardener. He has blond hair that he keeps in a bun and bright blue eyes. He'll occasionally have a straw hat over it, though. While he doesn't wear a shirt, his overalls cover him up quite a bit, as do his leather boots. As he lived on a farm for so long, he has a very noticeable farmers tan, and his clothing shows off his pretty muscular body.

* * *

**Rie Momotami**

Height: 160 cm

Weight: 49 kg

Blood Type: B-

Birthday: July 5

Likes: Casual Clothes

Dislikes: Failure

Ultimate: Hacker

Appearance: Thanks to Rie's small, extremely pale body, her black sweatpants, and dark blue hoodie are much too big for her. In fact, the only things that correctly fits her are the black flip-flops she wears and her top-notch headphones.

* * *

**Hama Kotora**

Height: 175 cm

Weight: 59 kg

Blood Type: A-

Birthday: April 17

Likes: Challenges

Dislikes: Being Interrupted

Ultimate: Strategist

Appearance: Hama, with her shoulder blade length blonde hair, wears a purple skirt with a white button-up shirt under a purple jacket with a white cravat tucked into it. Her green eyes, which are almost as analyzing as Akinari's, equally correspond with this attire. The only places her white skin actually is shown is her face and her legs right beside her low-heel boots. Not even her hands are shown, instead covered by her white gloves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say this would be out 2 days ago?
> 
> Yeah, I didn't think I'd be so busy last week (thanks, V3 and soccer), but I managed to finish writing all this out and get it done to you guys. Chapter 1 Part 1 is almost finished as well, so expect that soon.
> 
> Anyway, FTE voting is still available! If you haven't voted yet, feel free to use this link: http://www.strawpoll.me/14003734  
> I hope you all have a wonderful day!


	5. Chapter 1: As Blind As We Let Ourselves Be (Daily Life - Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hearing the news that they're trapped in Dome Town unless they kill a fellow student, the 79th Class is doing their best to push forward. During breakfast, however, surprises await.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to come out yesterday, but Jake (Moonmellows) had some stuff to do and couldn't get to it until late at night. So here we are! We're sorry that both of us have tight schedules, but trust me, once the soccer season is over, I'll be able to jump right into this without much interruption (except for college application), which means these may come out faster in a month's time.
> 
> Anyway, I'm going to be

???:

This is how they react?

What they think of… My despair?

That lying to themselves about my Killing Game will work?

I can not stand for this. They will feel it!

My despair will reach all of these fuckers!

???:

Milady, shall I continue constructing stuff?

???:

Dipshit, don’t call me that! You should only refer to  _her_ as “milday”!

???: 

Right, Miss. Sorry ‘bout that.

**HOTEL ROOM**

**As I woke up, I had to rub my eyes and look around to confirm everything.**

**Yesterday was all real…**

**But like Misa and Charlie said, nothing bad will happen!**

**Though I’m… admittedly pretty hungry.**

**Let’s go to the food court.**

[Exit Hotel Room?]

**[ >Yes]**

[>No]

**HOTEL HALLWAY**

[Talk to Tomi Maeno]

Tomi Maeno:

O-Oh, hey, Chisato…

H-How is your morning been…?

Chisato Matsuzawa:

I’m… still reeling from yesterday.

Kill to escape or stay forever…

It’s a much harder choice than it sounds initially, isn’t it?

Tomi Maeno:

Y-Yeah, it is…

Though I could never end someone’s life!

**That might be the most confident I’ve ever heard him.**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Yeah, I’m… I’m not sure I could either.

Though I do worry about a few other people, as much as I want to trust everyone.

Tomi Maeno:

Y-Yeah, me t-too…

Well, I-I’m going to get breakfast. See you at the food court…

[Talk to Hama Kotora]

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Oh, Hama! Good morning!

Hama Kotora:

I would prefer if you didn’t talk so loudly. 

Or talk at all. Though the latter seems impossible to achieve with you.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

I was just saying good morning…

Oh, have you had breakfast?

Hama Kotora:

No, I have not.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Then you should come eat with us! I’m sure a few of us will be there.

Hama Kotora:

…

Very well, I’ll eat with the rest of you.

**Wow, could you be any more enthusiastic?**

[Go down stairs]

**HOTEL LOBBY**

[Talk to Aiko Terakado]

Aiko Terakado:

…

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Hey Aiko. Good morning.

Aiko Terakado:

(Kanashi) Oh… Hello, Chisato…

I’m scared… Monokuma wants us to kill…

Chisato Matsuzawa:

But we won’t! None of us will kill!

If we all spend a lot of time together, I’m sure no one would be willing to kill another person!

Aiko Terakado:

(Kizetsu) H-Huh? All of us.. spend time together…?

(Tanoshi) Y-Yeah! The five of us would love to do that!

(Doyo) You better not be making stuff up, nerd!

Chisato Matsuzawa:

That’s great! I know people are going to breakfast, so maybe you should go.

Aiko Terakado:

(Tanoshi) I’ll meet you there, then!

**Glad to see she’s doing alright despite the situation.**

[Talk to Akinari Ono]

Akinari Ono:

Ah, Matsuzawa. Good morning.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Oh, hi, Akinari. Are you going to breakfast?

Akinari Ono:

I was planning on it. You seem much less stressed and shaken then last night.

I take it Charlie’s visit helped?

Chisato Matsuzawa:

W-What do you mean?

Charlie and Misa visited me together…

Akinari Ono:

…I see.

Never mind that. I will be on my way.

Eating is required for survival, and I hope you attend as well.

**What’s up with him? He seems really... confused?**

[Exit Hotel?]

**[Yes]**

[No]

**TOWN SQUARE**

…Huh?

**The fountain looks different from yesterday.**

**That bird from before is missing.**

**I wonder if someone took it…**

[Talk to Shuji Uesugi]

Shuji Uesugi:

Oh, howdy, Chisato! 

How’re ya doin’? Great t’ finally see ta sunrise.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

I’m fine, Shuji. But…

Shuji Uesugi:

Huh? Sometin’ the matter?

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Well…

What did you mean by “finally” see the sunrise?

Shuji Uesugi:

Oh, that!

Well, I usually wake up ‘round five in the mornin’. Pretty dark that early this time o’ year.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

F-Five in the morning?! Why are you waking up so early?!

Shuji Uesugi:

Oh, I reckon it’s jus’ ‘cause I used t’ work on the farm startin’ that early.

Nowadays, though, I jus’ make breakfast for ma family.

That reminds me! I made breakfast today, so ya can start eatin’ when ya get to the food court!

Now go eat, I’ll be here tellin’ people that breakfast is ready until everyone’s there.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

A-Alright. Thanks, Shuji.

**Well, I guess I should get going to the food court, then.**

[Go to District 1?]

**[Yes]**

[No]

**DISTRICT ONE**

[Go to Food Court?]

**[Yes]**

[No]

**FOOD COURT - OUTSIDE**

[Go inside Food Court?]

**[Yes]**

[No]

**FOOD COURT - INSIDE**

**Wow, almost everyone’s here.**

**The only ones missing are Shuji, Kyoji, Mayumi, and Okura.**

Rie Momotami:

This entire situation is too much!

This is why I never went outside my room before that invitation!

Natsume Satoya:

Calm down, Rie. I’m sure we’ll be fine! We all just need to relax and think rationally…

Rie Momotami:

And what, wait for someone to kill me? I don’t think so!

Mae Shimazaki:

Oh come on, lighten up!

The sun can help you with that. Maybe you should eat on the roof.

Rie Momotami:

Shut up, Sunflower!

I refuse to calm down! This is so stupid! Why’d I ever decide to accept Hope’s Peak?!

**The tension in the room is almost unbearable…**

**I should ask someone what’s going on.**

[Talk to Charlie Wickman]

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Hey, Charlie, what’s going on?

Charlie Wickman:

Oh, morning, Chisato.

Things are getting a bit out of hand…

Rie is freaking out, and no one’s been able to calm her nerves so far.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Ah…

Well, can you really blame her?

Charlie Wickman:

No, but still, we’re all in this together. We need her to calm down before we all start panicking.

Hama Kotora:

……

Charlie Wickman:

Huh? Hey, Hama, are you going to do something?

Hama Kotora:

……

**As Charlie spoke, Hama stepped towards Rie, who was still freaking out.**

**Mae and Natsume backed up as she approached the Ultimate Hacker…**

**...and smacked her across the face.**

Mami Ashikaga:

...huh?

Hama Kotora:

As I said yesterday, we’re the only ones that could hurt us in this game.

Therefore, if none of us want to kill…

Then none of us will die.

Akinari Ono:

Point taken. So long as no one does anything rash, the populous will be fine.

Misa Kawate:

Yeah! If we all bond together, we’ll become friends and not want to hurt anyone!

Aiko Terakado:

(Kizetsu) Yeah! Let’s do this, everybody!

**Before everyone could start being all cheery, though, the doors opened.**

**Shuji and Kyoji entered the building.**

Shuji Uesugi:

What? I was just comin’ in t’ say it’s time to eat! Come on, dig in, everybody!

**And with that, everyone began walking to the table of food Shuji had cooked up for us.**

**Even Rie seemed much more upbeat and happy.**

**It seems Hama’s words and smack did wonders.**

Mami Ashikaga:

Hey! Give me back my eggs!

Kyoji Sakiyuri:

No way! I was here first!

Shuji Uesugi:

Mami, I’ve got some back here still! Ya can have ‘em!

Tomi Maeno:

H-Hey, does anyone want some fruit…? I grabbed too much for myself…

Misa Kawate:

Oh, I’ll take some! 

You’re so nice, Tomi!

Tomi Maeno:

Th-Th-Thanks, Misa…

Aiko Terakado:

(Kizetsu) Oh, someone’s flustered! How adorable!

Natsume Satoya:

I think we could live really well here. Sure, we want to get out, but it’s not too bad…

???:

Hmm? And why not?

**Everyone froze.**

**Some were about to take a bit of food when they froze. Others put their food down.**

**But everyone slowly turned their head to the door of the food court…**

**...to see yet another robot.**

???:

Come on, you’re all trapped here with only one escape route!

Two of you aren’t here. How do you know they’re not plotting murders right now?

**He’s right. Mayumi and Okura both didn’t show up. But besides that...**

**This robot was shaped like a bird with the same coloration and eye as Monokuma.**

**Is he another Headmaster?**

Rie Momotami:

Woah, Monokuma’s got a bird form!

Let me at ‘em! I’ll hack right into their system!

???:

That would violate town regulations!

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Never mind that. Who are you?

???:

Me? Wait, did cousin leave me out of yesterday’s exposition dump?!

Aw, come on! I was a day late, so what?!

Whatever, I guess you should know, then.

My name is Monotori, the avian cousin to Monokuma!

Charlie Wickman:

And you nearly have the same voice, just a bit more feminine…

Are you operated by the same person?

Monotori:

That’s for me to know and you to never find out!

Akinari Ono:

What do you want, Monotori?

Monotori:

Huh? Oh, because I figured Monokuma forgot a slightly important detail.

But first, I need everyone to be in the same spot!

So I’ll see you all in a few moments!

**And with that, Monotori was gone.**

**But soon after, Monokuma and Monotori appeared on the screen in the Food Court…**

Monotori:

Ahem, if everyone could please meet me and my cousin in the town square…

...you’ll receive valuable information!

You all have an hour to get there! So finish doing your morning stuff and get moving!

Monokuma:

Tori, what is this? What are you blabbering on about?

Monotori:

You’ll see, Kuma!

**And with that, the screen was gone.**

**Everyone in the Food Court was silent.**

**We were only just starting to gain confidence that everything would be fine…**

**...and now, we were about to get another dose of despair.**

Sadao Sakai:

I-If we’re supposed to go, then…

L-Let’s get this over with! ACTION!!!

Mami Ashikaga:

Yeah, Sadao, you’re right! Let’s do this!

No way I’m letting some bear-and-bird-brains get in my way of having fun with my new classmates!

Hama Kotora:

Like I said yesterday, obeying Monokuma and Monotori gives us the highest chance of survival.

I believe we should all finish our breakfast and head on over.

Akinari Ono:

I concur. Let us all hope for the best.

**Even with Akinari’s sad attempt to help everyone stay happy…**

**...I know that was a false hope.**

**But I won’t let it get to me.**

**We will make it.**

**………**

**People started leaving when they finished their breakfast.**

**I was about to do the same when I heard my name.**

Mami Ashikaga:

Hey, Chisato, get over here!

I want to ask you somethin’!

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Huh? Oh, sure...

[Talk to Mami Ashikaga]

Chisato Matsuzawa:

What did you want to talk to me about, Mami?

Mami Ashikaga:

Oh, nothin’ special. 

Just…

**She lowered her voice, looking at the ones still eating before continuing.**

Mami Ashikaga:

What did you and Charlie do last night?

Chisato Matsuzawa:

H-Huh?

Mami Ashikaga:

Well, I saw him walkin’ down the hall to your room last night.

I wanted to get the juicy info! The Manga Artist and Voice Actor doing it in a time of crisis?!

That would be so hilarious! 

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Wh-Wh-What?! N-No, we were  _ not _ doing that!

I-I mean, Misa was there too!

Mami Ashikaga:

Ohhhh, a threesome?! Even better!

Chisato Matsuzawa:

We weren’t doing that! They were just worried about me and wanted to cheer me up!

Mami Ashikaga:

Should I ask them, too? I’m sure Misa would tell the truth.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

N-No, don’t spread that rumor! The three of us just hung out, that’s  _ it _ !

Mami Ashikaga:

…

Fiiiine. But next time, go to the EXTREME!!!

**I think I won’t, thank you very much.**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

I’m gonna go to the Town Square now. I’ll see you later.

Mami Ashikaga:

See ya, Chisato.

**Well, let’s get to the Town Square. It’s almost time.**

[Leave the Food Court?

**[Yes]**

[No]

**FOOT COURT - OUTSIDE**

[Talk to Shuji Uesugi]

Shuji Uesugi:

Oh, Chisato, you goin’ to the Town Square?

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Yeah, I figured I’d get going now.

What are you doing out here, though?

Shuji Uesugi:

Oh, I’m just waitin’ to see how much food we got left!

Reckon I won't make too much or too little tomorrow, ya know?

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Yeah, I guess that makes sense…

Well, I guess I’ll see you at the Town Square later. See you then.

Shuji Uesugi:

Yeah, see ya, Chisato!

[Leave the Food Court?]

**[Yes]**

[No]

**DISTRICT ONE**

**Huh…?**

**Isn’t that Mayumi and Okura over there?**

Mayumi Jukodo:

……

Okura Kazuyoshi:

…

Mayumi Jukodo:

...You know, I don’t enjoy being followed.

Okura Kazuyoshi:

…

Mayumi Jukodo:

Go away.

Okura Kazuyoshi:

Why didn’t you go to breakfast?

Mayumi Jukodo:

I was busy.

Okura Kazuyoshi:

You’ve only walked around since leaving your room.

Mayumi Jukodo:

Shut it, bodyguard.

If you’re making sure I don’t do anything, then leave me alone, because I’m not.

Okura Kazuyoshi:

…

Mayumi Jukodo:

...bye.

**That was…interesting.**

**It’s none of my business, though. I’ll keep quiet about it and keep going.**

**After all… I need to get to the Town Square.**

**To find out what horrific news Monotori is bringing us.**

**Maybe, hopefully, it won’t be so bad.**

**We’ll be able to fight through it, though, and ignore everything that’s going on.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you still haven't, please please PLEASE vote on who the FTE should be with! This is the last chapter before our first free time event! Remember, you're allowed three votes, so vote for the three you want to see.
> 
> Link: http://www.strawpoll.me/14003734


	6. Chapter 1: As Blind As We Let Ourselves Be (Daily Life - Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monokuma and Monotori reveal information that most of the class wants to believe is fake but is unable to completely push the idea out of their mind. Afterwards, the first Free Time Event of the series, starting with the Ultimate Thief, Mayumi Jukudo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! This took nearly two weeks, not because it was difficult to write or because it has a lot, but because it has been a loaded couple of weeks for me. A couple of projects, a paper, my college app, college visits, all on top of 5 soccer games in that time (in which I managed to score two goals, so that's a plus!). As I've said before, once soccer season is done, I'll be more able to write this, and that's coming in a couple of weeks. If we make playoffs (it's looking like we will), then we'll be going on for maybe another 3-4 weeks.

**TOWN SQUARE**

**Not many people were here when I arrived.**

**I saw Charlie, Mae, Tomi, Rie, and Hama scattered around.**

**I wonder what Monotori has in store for us in a few minutes…**

[Talk to Tomi Maeno]

Tomi Maeno:

I’m… Kinda scared…

Chisato… D-Do you think Monotori will hurt us…?

Chisato Matsuzawa:

I doubt we’ll be hit too hard by whatever it is!

Even if it does, we’ll pull through! We’re all ultimates, after all!

If anyone can overcome it, we can!

Tomi Maeno:

Y-Yeah… You’re right…!

L-Let’s all get out of here together!

[Talk to Hama Kotora]

Hama Kotora:

I move my rook to B4, taking an enemy pawn.

What will the unseen enemy do next…?

**Hama is really thinking hard about this…**

**With someone as smart as her at our helm, we’ll definitely get out of here!**

**But for now, I should leave her be.**

[Talk to Rie Momotami]

Rie Momotami:

If someone can get a hold of one of those mono animals, I’ll get us out of here no problem!

But then there’s that rule…

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Rule? Do you mean about attacking the headmasters?

**_*Flashback*_ **

**_RULE 2_ **

**_Any violence against the Headmaster and Assistant Headmaster will be punished._ **

**_*End Flashback*_ **

Rie Momotami:

Yeah, that’s the one!

That rule prevents me from doing anything to those viruses!

Trolls, the both of them!

I’d ban them from the forums if I could!

**I think that means she’s not happy about the situation…?**

**Hopefully she doesn’t do anything rash.**

[Talk to Mae Shimazaki]

Mae Shimazaki:

Y’know, I wonder how Monokuma and Monotori came to be.

Like, did they come from some factory?

Monokuma is definitely some sort of cybear plush!

Chisato Matsuzawa:

…

Mae Shimazaki:

What? I’ve gotta come up with some jokes for my next show!

**I think it’d be better to do that when we aren’t dreading bad news.**

[Talk to Charlie Wickman]

Charlie Wickman:

It was nice of Shuji to cook for all of us!

His food was really good. Better than mom’s and Mrs. Netsubo’s cooking ever was!

We should do something for him as a thank you.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Yeah, that’d be really nice.

But for now, let’s focus on the announcement that Monotori has planned for us…

I...hope it goes well…

Charlie Wickman:

Head up, Chisato. We’ll be fine.

Everyone will get out of here unharmed.

I’m confident in that.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Yeah… Yeah, you’re right.

Let’s do this!

**After talking to everyone that was there, the rest of the class showed up.**

**Shuji was a little behind, but everyone was there.**

Mayumi Jukudo:

Who was that bird and who triggered it?

Kyoji Sakiyuri:

Whoa, why do you think it’s our fault?!

Mayumi Jukudo:

Simple. I was alone-

Okura Kazuyoshi:

Ahem…

Mayumi Jukudo:

-with the bodyguard, and neither of us saw her.

Not until the announcement, that is.

Akinari Ono:

To answer your question, that bird is named Monotori. Relative to Monokuma, it seems.

No one at breakfast did anything that might have caused her to appear.

Ms. Jukudo, Mr. Kazuyoshi, I recommend you not stray from the group.

There is no telling if anyone will kill or not at this time.

Being with more than multiple people ensures your safety.

Mayumi Jukudo:

Well I’m not the type to get all buddy buddy with people.

Frankly, I’m surprised no one has died yet.

???:

Twehehehehehe!

That’ll change soon enough, my students!

**Suddenly, Monokuma and Monotori appeared in front of the fountain.**

Monotori:

Wow, everyone’s here this time around!

What a turnout, Kuma!

Monokuma:

Yeah! But one problem…

They’re MY students! You’re only the Assistant Headmaster!

Sadao Sakai:

CUUUUUUT!!!

You called us here, stop bantering and stay true to the script!

Rie Momotami:

Yeah, tell us what you want or I’ll hack the info out of you!

Monotori:

Squawk?!

Wow, Kuma, kids these days are real pushy!

It’s almost like they don’t want to be here!

Monokuma:

Tell me about it! It’s simply unbearable!

It makes you wonder what kids these days are doing with their time.

What makes them so impatient? Are they just spoiled?

It’s pawsitively dreadful!

Mae Shimazaki:

I can appreciate a good pun or two, but…

Can you please just tell us what you want with us?

Monokuma:

Well, I want you guys to kill each other…

Charlie Wickman:

She doesn’t mean that!

Tell us why Monotori called us all here immediately after showing up for the first time!

Monotori:

Ohhhh, that’s what you meant!

Ahem, ladies, gentlemen, and puppets, I’d like to have your attention please!

Tomi Maeno:

Y-You already had our attention…

Monotori:

As I was saying on the announcement, I have information that you should know about!

From the time you fell asleep to now…

...you’ve all missed the the biggest, most awful, most tragic event in human history!

Chisato Matsuzawa:

The biggest, mos-

Wait, what? What do you mean?

Monotori:

Oh, basically…

...you’ve all missed the end of the world!

Chisato Matsuzawa:

…

**We all went silent.**

**No one knew what to say.**

**The world… had ended?**

**It seemed like such an insane idea.**

Akinari Ono:

You lie.

**His voice was confident as everyone turned to face him.**

Akinari Ono:

In two days, the world ended?

I believe that would be impossible.

Not only that, but everything here seems normal.

The world could not have ended.

Monotori:

Believe what you want, but I do tell the truth.

Monokuma:

Tori is right! The world has ended!

Kyoji Sakiyuri:

What a load of bulllshit!

You can’t actually think we’re that stupid!

Monotori:

Actually…

Mami Ashikaga:

Shuddup!

I refuse to believe the world has ended!

It doesn’t make sense!

Monokuma:

Oh? It doesn’t make sense?

Well, I’m not sure you’re classmates agree with you.

Mami Ashikaga:

Wh-Wha-?

**Confused, Mami looked around.**

**I did as well and saw that most everyone looked somewhat panicked.**

**Akinari, Okura, Hama, Kyoji, and Mami all held their belief that they were right…**

**...but the rest of us all looked uncertain.**

Monotori:

Oh well, that’s enough about that!

Have a splendid day, everyone! And get to the killings!

Monokuma:

Wait, Tori! That’s not gonna happen for another couple of days!

Trust me, I read the script!

**I think I can hear Sadao hyperventilating.**

Monotori:

Ohhh, I see! Well, let’s get ready!

**The two monochrome stuffed animals left us all, leaving a cold silence in the air.**

**What could we say?**

**We were just told that the world has ended while we’ve been here.**

**What was there to say that wouldn’t sound forced or panicked?**

**For a full three minutes, we all stood there silently…**

**...as if waiting for someone else to give an encouraging speech.**

Akinari Ono:

I believe he lied.

The world could not have ended so soon.

Besides, we should not be swayed by this information to kill.

**He said that with confidence, but…**

**...doesn’t he realize that it’s not about wanting to kill…**

**...but it is about wanting to escape?**

Hama Kotora:

Perhaps our next move should be to take the rest of the day off and relax.

I hate taking days off, but this seems like the wisest decision at the moment.

Shuji Uesugi:

I-I reckon’ y’all are right…!

I-I’ll make food for those of ya that wan’ it.

Aiko Terakado:

(Doyo) Those fucking robots are even more annoying than we are!

(Kanashi) The end of the world… Such a scary thought…

Natsume Satoya:

L-Let’s just talk this out together.

I’m sure we’ll all be-

Mayumi Jukudo:

No.

I don’t care what the rest of you do, but I’m not sticking around.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Huh?

W-Wait, Mayumi!

**If she heard us, she ignored us. But before she was out of sight...**

Okura Kazuyoshi:

*Sigh* Do not worry about her.

I’ll keep her under surveillance while we’re here.

Mami Ashikaga:

What? How’re ya gonna do that?

Okura Kazuyoshi:

My room is right next to hers.

I can hear when she leaves and follow her from there.

Tomi Maeno:

I-Isn’t that… You know…

Misa Kawate:

Like a stalker, you mean?

That’s what I was thinking. It’s kinda weird.

Okura Kazuyoshi:

Think what you will.

I will protect everyone here.

To me, she seems the most capable of murder.

Thus, watching her must fall to me.

Charlie Wickman:

Well… If that’s what you think, then…

Go for it, Okura! I’m sure you’ll do that best job of anyone here!

**Okura wasted no time walking after Mayumi.**

**Which left the remaining 14 people in the Town Square, all silent.**

Hama Kotora:

Well, I say we disband for the day.

Let us all meet again for breakfast tomorrow.

**And that was that. We all went our separate ways.**

**I went back to my room to think for a while.**

**The end of the world…it definitely isn’t real.**

**It can’t be. After all, we just got here!**

**I hope everyone else thinks the same thing…**

**Well, there’s still some time left in the day. What should I do?**

**FREE TIME - START!**

[Open map of Dome Town]

[Fast Travel to District One?]

**[Yes]**

[No]

**DISTRICT ONE**

[Enter Supermarket?]

**[Yes]**

[No]

**SUPERMARKET**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Huh… I haven’t checked this area out yet.

It looked like it has practically everything in here.

Ropes, sports equipment, tables, food, microphones…

It’s kinda absurd, actually.

[Talk to Mayumi Jukudo]

...The world ended?

Whatever. It doesn’t concern me.

[Should I spend some time with Mayumi?]

**[Yes]**

[No]

Mayumi Jukudo:

Hangout…?

I don’t care what you do.

**I spent time following Mayumi around and watching her.**

**I think I understand Mayumi a little more than before.**

[Would you like to give Mayumi a present?]

**[Always!]**

[I’d rather not.]

Mayumi Jukudo:

What’s this? For me?

Well… You’re certainly kind.

**She doesn’t seem to show it, but I think she really likes that gift.**

Mayumi Jukudo:

…

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Uh, Mayumi?

Mayumi Jukudo:

What do you want?

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Well...

I was just wondering why you let me tag along.

Mayumi Jukudo:

I didn’t.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

H-Huh?

What do you mean?

Mayumi Jukudo:

Simple.

I didn’t say you could or couldn’t do anything.

I just said I don’t care what you did.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Okay… Follow up question, then.

What do you care about?

Mayumi Jukudo:

...?

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Well, you don’t seem to want anything to do with anyone or anything here.

So I want to help you relax a little bit.

Mayumi Jukudo:

I am calm.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Calm and relaxed are different things, you know…

Mayumi Jukudo:

I can never be relaxed without…

…

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Without what? I don’t underst-

Mayumi Jukudo:

You never could.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

I think I could, if you told me.

Mayumi Jukudo:

No.

**Her voice was louder than it had been all conversation!**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Mayumi, I’m sure I could help-

Mayumi Jukudo:

No.

**With that one word, we both went silent and she left.**

**I wonder what she was going to say…**

[Mayumi’s Student Profile has updated!]

**\-----------------------------------------------------**

**Mayumi Jukodo**

**Height: 149 cm**

**Weight: 55 kg**

**Blood Type: O-**

**Birthday: July 23**

**Likes: The Band**

**Dislikes: Being Teased for her height**

**Ultimate: Thief**

**1\. Mayumi seems to be tricky with her words, though tends to keep to herself a lot. She started to lower her guard, but it was put back up almost immediately.**

**\-----------------------------------------------------**

**After hanging out with Mayumi, I went back to my room.**

***Ding dong, bing bong***

Monokuma:

This is a school announcement!

Monotori:

It is now 10 PM! That means that it has turned to nighttime!

Monokuma:

Remember, this means that some facilities will be unavailable at this time.

With that in mind…

Monotori:

Sleep well, everyone! And don’t forget, you have to kill to leave!

**With that, the announcement was over, and our first full day has ended…**

**I have to admit, I’m a little worried.**

**A lot of people, myself included, are unsure about Monotori’s words…**

**_*Flashback*_ **

_Monotori:_

_Oh, basically…_

_...you’ve all missed the end of the world!_

**_*Flashback end*_ **

**The world ended… How could this have happened?**

**So little time…**

**No… No, that definitely isn’t right! I can’t believe it!**

**She’s lying!**

**...right?**

**I don’t know…**

**Well, let’s get some sleep. I’ll need it for whatever we’re doing tomorrow.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FTE Voting has ended, so I won't link the poll this time. Next time, we get to know a little bit more about a couple performers. I won't tell you who yet.


	7. Chapter 1 - As Blind As We Let Ourselves Be (Daily Life - Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After breakfast, Chisato hangs out with two of her classmates; Mami Ashikaga and Charlie Wickman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if this is late or not. Well, we're almost to the beginning of the game! Anyway, the winners of the FTE polls were Charlie (5 votes), Mayumi, and Mami (both with 3 votes). I had a lot of fun thinking of how to write them and hope you enjoy the first insight on who these characters are.

***Ding dong bing bong***

Monokuma:

Goooooood morning, everyone!

Monotori:

It is now 7 AM, which means nighttime is officially over!

Monokuma:

I hope you’re all ready for another fantastic day!

**Still no change in the situation…**

**Well, we said we’d all meet up for breakfast. Let’s go do that.**

[Exit Hotel Room?]

**[Yes]**

[No]

**HOTEL HALLWAY**

[Talk to Misa Kawate]

Misa Kawate:

Oh, Chisato! How are you today?

Chisato Matsuzawa:

H-Huh? Oh, I’m fine…

Still trapped in here, but…

Misa Kawate:

Oh, don’t worry about that! I’m sure we’ll be able to get along!

Besides, Tomi and I have-

O-Oh, wait, that’s supposed to be a surprise!

Anyway, I’ll see you in the Food Court!

**Misa and Tomi…?**

**I guess they do seem likely to become friends.**

**They are in the same business, after all.**

[Talk to Mayumi Jukudo]

Mayumi Jukudo:

…

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Uh, morning, Mayumi…

Are you on your way to breakfast?

Mayumi Jukudo:

...only because that damned bodyguard convinced me to.

Okura Kazuyoshi:

…

**Okura seems happy about that.**

**Maybe he’s trying to bring Mayumi into the group.**

[Go downstairs]

**HOTEL LOBBY**

[Talk to Kyoji Sakiyuri]

Kyoji Sakiyuri:

Uuugh…

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Koyji? What’s wrong?

Kyoji Sakiyuri:

Huh…? Oh, hey… Chisato…

Sorry, it… usually takes me awhile to get going in the mornings…

I usually need to jog for 10 minutes before really waking up…

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Oh, I see… Well, I’ll see you at breakfast.

Have fun on your jog!

Kyoji Sakiyuri:

Uuugh… Yeah… I’ll try…

**Poor Kyoji. Wonder how he manages on school mornings.**

[Exit Hotel?]

**[Yes]**

[No]

**TOWN SQUARE**

[Go to District 1?]

**[Yes]**

[No]

**DISTRICT ONE**

[Go to Food Court?]

**[Yes]**

[No]

**FOOD COURT - OUTSIDE**

[Go inside Food Court?]

**[Yes]**

[No]

**FOOD COURT - INSIDE**

Shuji Uesugi:

Hey Chisato! Come on, dig in!

We got plenty o’ food!

**I didn’t argue and began getting food.**

**I seated myself and began eating, all the while making conversation with some of the others.**

**Once everyone had gotten into the Food Court, there was a clinking of glass at the end of a table.**

Natsume Satoya:

Excuse me, everyone? I’d like to make an announcement with Mae.

If you could all stop eating for a few minutes…

**He waited for everyone to finish swallowing what they had in their mouths before continuing.**

Natsume Satoya:

You see, I know that everything we’ve gone through the past few days has been…

...less than pleasant, to say the least…

...but Mae and I had an idea that we think will cheer everyone up!

Mae Shimazaki:

As you probably know already, the two of us are performers!

We both perform in hopes that those watching cheer up.

Sooooo, Natsume, what do you think we should do?

Natsume Satoya:

W-Well, Mae, you see, I thought we should, uh…

…

Mae Shimazaki:

…

Nats, come on, just like we rehearsed it yesterday!

**She made a script for them to follow…?**

Natsume Satoya:

Oh, well…

I-I thought we could do a show tomorrow night…

Th-That way we could try and raise everyone’s spirits!

Mae Shimazaki:

Yeah! Though we need a little help setting up the stage tomorrow.

So how about… Chisato and Shuji! How about you two help us tomorrow?

Chisato Matsuzawa:

H-Huh? Well, I mean, I’m not the strongest person…

Mae Shimazaki:

Nonsense! Come on, it’ll be fun!

Shuji Uesugi:

I reckon it’d be swell to help ‘em, Chisato!

C’mon, let’s help ‘em out tomorrow!

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Well…

**I don’t think I’m fit for this, but I’m being asked by three separate people now.**

I…guess I could help you tomorrow.

Though I don’t know how much help I’ll really be.

Natsume Satoya:

Don’t worry about it, Chisato. I think the four of us will do it no problem.

Misa Kawate:

Awesome! But dontcha think you’ll be a little cold tomorrow night?

Chisato Matsuzawa:

What?

Misa Kawate:

Oh, I just think it gets a little chilly outside, you know?

So how about Tomi and I give everyone something to help keep them warm?

Akinari Ono:

What do you intend to do, Ms. Kawate?

Sadao Sakai:

Yeah, Misa! Please, speak up so we can all hear you!

Aaaaaaand ACTION!

Misa Kawate:

Oh, it’s not me you should be listening to.

Because it’s Tomi that’s gonna give you something!

Tomi Maeno:

U-Uh…!

Aiko Terakado:

(Kizetsu) Wh-What? Tomi has a surprise for everyone?

We never took Tomi as the type to make surprises…

(Tanoshi) It’s so great, I’m gonna cry!

**Does she always have to use plural words to describe herself and her puppets?**

Hama Kotora:

Everyone, listen to Tomi.

If he does indeed have a surprise for us, then let’s be good classmates and listen to him.

Tomi Maeno:

Th-Thank you, Hama… Misa…

A-Anyway… I, um… Misa thought it’d be good to try and be friendly with everyone…

...give them gifts and…

...she figured if we combined our specialties…

Rie Momotami:

C’mon, get talking, knit shrimp!

You’re taking too long to tell us what you did!

Charlie Wickman:

Rie, let him finish!

Just because you’re impatient doesn’t mean you should be indecent!

Rie Momotami:

Shut up, VA, you’re preventing him from talking!

Charlie Wickman:

What do you mean its my-

*Sigh* Whatever. Keep going, Tomi.

Tomi Maeno:

…Thanks, Charlie…

What I mean to say is… Me and Misa…

W-We made everyone a scarf!

Shuji Uesugi:

A scarf?

Like, that thing Mayumi has ‘round her neck?

Awesome, Tomi! I’ll take mine!

Mayumi Jukudo:

…

Let me see mine.

Kyoji Sakiyuri:

Oh! Do you think having a scarf will make me look cooler when I’m parkouring?

Mami Ashikaga:

Wearing a scarf will make it easier for me to be seen while doing stunts! Gimme!

**Soon, everyone was surrounding Tomi to get a scarf.**

**Most wore it for a while before deciding it was too hot for it this early in the day.**

**I’m no expert on clothing…**

**...but it seemed like to me that these scarves were designed for us.**

**Maybe that was Misa’s doing.**

**Anyway, after sorting out that me and Shuji would help Natsume and Mae and everyone getting scarves…**

**...we all decided to go about our day however we wanted.**

**HOTEL ROOM**

**The day’s only just started. I wonder what I should do today?**

**_FREE TIME - START!_ **

[Open map of Dome Town]

[Fast travel to Food Court?]

**[Yes]**

[No]

**FOOD COURT - OUTSIDE**

[Talk to Mami Ashikaga]

Mami Ashikaga:

Hey, Chisato! Any luck with Charlie yet?

**She’s still on about that?**

[Should I spend some time with Mami?]

**[Yes]**

[No]

Mami Ashikaga:

Woah, really?

AWESOME! Let’s do the EXTREME!!!

**Mami and I talked for a while about small things.**

**I think we grew closer today.**

[Would you like to give Mami a present?]

**[Always!]**

[I’d rather not.]

Mami Ashikaga:

Oh! I’ve been looking all over for this!

Now I can do that stunt I saw! Thanks, Chisato!

**It looks like she really likes that gift!**

Mami Ashikaga:

Hey, Chisato, what do you think of daredevil stuff?

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Daredevil stuff? You mean, like stunts?

Mami Ashikaga:

Yeah! Do they terrify ya?

Most people’ll try and act tough and say the stuff I do is easy.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

There are people like that…?

Mami Ashikaga:

Hell yeah there are!

They’re annoying as shit! A lot of them look down at my dad because o’ me.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Your dad?

Mami Ashikaga:

Oh, don’t worry about it!

All I care about is going…

...TO THE EXTREEEEEEME!!!

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Y-Yeah, you tend to say that a lot…

Mami Ashikaga:

Anyway, ya never answered me.

Do you think my work is easy? Are ya gonna put on a tough act?

Chisato Matsuzawa:

To be honest, what you do…

I could never imagine doing all that and enjoying it. I’d be mortified.

Mami Ashikaga:

HA-HA! I knew it!

Chisato Matsuzawa:

H-Huh? Knew what?

Mami Ashikaga:

The way I see it is that stunts are just roller coasters for professionals!

Roller coasters get most people’s blood pumping and get them excited.

I’ve been on roller coasters and thought they were pathetic.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Y-You what?!

Mami Ashikaga:

Yeah, most people think I’m insane because of it! Hahaha!

**I don’t think that’s something to be proud of!**

Mami Ashikaga:

Hey, here’s an idea! How about you and I do a stunt together to see if you’re the same way?

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Uh, no thank you, I’d rather n-

Mami Ashikaga:

Then it’s settled!

Oh, I’m such a genius!

Alright, I’ll prepare for our first joint stunt!

**And with that, Mami had ran off, probably to think about what stunt we could do together.**

**\-----------------------------------------------------**

**Mami Ashikaga** ****  
**Height: 177 cm** ****  
**Weight: 66 kg** ****  
**Blood Type: A+** ****  
**Birthday: May 18** ****  
**Likes: Meat** ****  
**Dislikes: Being Controlled** **  
** **Ultimate: Daredevil**

**1\. Mami claims to have been on plenty of roller coasters and felt the weren’t exciting enough, thus she became a daredevil to receive the thrill people feel on roller coasters.**

**\-----------------------------------------------------**

**I decided to go back to my room.**

**Well, there’s still some time left today. Maybe I should do some more.**

**FREE TIME - START!**

[Exit Hotel Room?]

**[Yes]**

[No]

**HOTEL HALLWAY**

[Go downstairs]

**HOTEL LOBBY**

[Talk to Charlie Wickman]

Charlie Wickman:

What do you think of your scarf, Chisato? 

I thought mine was a good fit. 

[Should I spend some time with Charlie?]

**[Yes]**

[No]

Hang out? With me?

Sure! I’d love to talk with you.

**I spent some time talking to Charlie about different anime and manga.**

**I think we understand each other more than before.**

[Would you like to give Charlie a present?]

**[Always!]**

[I’d rather not.]

Huh? Oh, thank you! I didn’t think I’d ever get my hands on this!

**It seems like Charlie is happy about that gift.**

Charlie Wickman:

Chisato, can you tell me about your manga? Specifically, the characters, if you could.

I want to see which character suits me best!

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Oh, uh, sure…

Tetsuo is the main protagonist. The manga starts with his first day at his new detective clinic.

He focuses on logic and the idea innocent until proven guilty throughout the story, using it to sort through situations, but has little confidence to start.

The next character is Jun, the boss of the detective clinic. 

He’s a stern teacher to his understudies but does everything he can to point them in the right direction.

The last character to start is Kaoru. He’s a rivaling detective in a similar situation as Tetsuo.

He’s meant to be the exact opposite in personality, being overconfident and believing in guilty until proven innocent.

Charlie Wickman:

I see, I see…

That’s a really nice cast to start off with! I think I know exactly who I’d prefer to voice act out of them.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Really? That was fast…

Charlie Wickman:

Come on, take a guess! You probably know exactly which character it is, don’t you?

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Alright, I’ll take a guess, then…

**If I had to assume which of those characters he would rather voice act for, it would probably be…**

[Tetsuo]

[Jun]

**[Kauro]**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

You probably want to voice act Tetsuo’s rival, Kauro.

Charlie Wickman:

Ding ding ding! We have a winner!

I love playing rivals. They aren’t the protagonist, so they don’t get liked just because of that…

...but they also aren’t the overarching antagonist, which means that they get a lot of attention.

In my opinion, those are the most interesting characters, you know?

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Yeah, that makes sense.

They typically end up being one of the most well-developed characters.

Charlie Wickman:

Exactly! Characters are the meat of a story, not just the plot!

A strong plot needs strong characters to be good and vice versa.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Yeah, that’s why it takes so long for me to start actually writing the manga.

I take so long solidifying the characters and the plot together.

Hey, I’ll let you know more about my manga later, alright?

Charlie Wickman:

Yeah, that’s perfect! See you later, Chisato!

**We parted ways after talking for a while.**

**I decided to go back to my room.**

***Ding dong bing bong***

Monokuma:

This is a school announcement!

Monotori:

It is now 10 PM! That means that it has turned to nighttime!

Monokuma:

Remember, this means that some facilities will be unavailable at this time.

With that in mind…

Monotori:

Sleep well, everyone! And don’t forget, you have to kill to leave!

**With that, I laid on my bed and sighed.**

**Tomorrow I have to help set the concert up.**

**I still don’t know why I’m supposed to help, but I don’t really have anything better to do.**

**I’m looking forward to the performances, though.**

**We’ll all have fun listening to Natsume and Mae. That’s the hope.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My last regular season game is on Saturday (senior night, too), but we made playoffs, so I still have to go a little bit before I can be better about writing this. My college apps are also going in early next week, so that'll be off my plate soon as well. I hope to be done with the first part of this chapter by the time my team is out of the playoffs (I'd give it two weeks).
> 
> On that note, I'm going to end my notes. See you next chapter, and don't forget to have a fantastic day!


	8. Chapter 1 - As Blind As We Let Ourselves Be (Daily Life - Part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chisato, Shuji, Mae, and Natsume work on the stage for the show tonight. After it's done, Chisato is too tired to stay and attend the show and goes to sleep...only to wake up to a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for how late this is. Before this week, I was in soccer playoffs, which meant I hardly had time to really focus on homework outside of school, so I ended up doing it during school. This gave me little opportunity to work on this chapter until this week (if any of you were curious, we lost in the regional finals, so we went far but just missed states).
> 
> With me spouting excuses out of the way, hope you enjoy the chapter! It's quite...dramatic ;-)

***Ding dong bing bong***

Monokuma:

Goooooood morning, everyone!

Monotori:

It is now 7 AM, which means nighttime is officially over!

Monokuma:

I hope you’re all ready for another fantastic day!

**Today’s the day of the concert.**

**I’m supposed to help set the stage up with Shuji, Natsume, and Mae.**

**I should probably get go-**

***Ding dong***

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Huh?

***Ding dong***

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Who could that be…?

[Examine Hotel Room Door]

**I opened the door, and a bright yellow blur dashed past me.**

Mae Shimazaki:

Time to wake up, Chisato!

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Mae? What are you doing here?

Mae Shimazaki:

I came to get you, duh! We’re setting the stage up today!

Chisato Matsuzawa:

H-Huh?! But I haven’t had breakfast yet!

Mae Shimazaki:

Oh, breakfast, shmeakfast! I don’t need any-

***Grumble***

Ah… Okay, maybe I do need breakfast.

Fine! We’ll start immediately after Shuji finishes serving everyone!

**She looks triumphant, but aren’t I the one who won…?**

Mae Shimazaki:

You better not be late to breakfast!

See ya! Full speed ahead!

**And with that, she zoomed away...**

**Well, I guess I should get going.**

[Exit Hotel Room?]

**[Yes]**

[No]

**HOTEL HALLWAY**

[Talk to Mami Ashikaga]

Mami Ashikaga:

Mornin’, Chisato!

HOW’S IT GOIN’?

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Oh, it’s alright…

**Though I could do without my ears getting blown out.**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Hey, are you going to go to the show tonight?

Mami Ashikaga:

Prolly. Depends…

HOW EXTREME WILL IT BE?!

**I don’t know how to respond…**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

I don’t know. I haven’t even been told what the plans were for the stage.

Mami Ashikaga:

Well then I guess I’ll have to decide later!

**You do that, Mami. You do that…**

[Go downstairs]

**HOTEL LOBBY**

???:

Oh, Chisato! Wait up!

**Huh? Charlie?**

[Talk to Charlie Wickman]

Charlie Wickman:

Morning, Chisato!

Tonight’s the show, right?

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Uh, yeah. Why do you ask?

Charlie Wickman:

Huh? Oh, I was just checking if you were gonna be free.

O-Of course, since you’ve got to help with the show, that won’t be possible.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Y-Yeah, sorry about that…

Though I’ll make it up to you later, I promise!

Charlie Wickman:

Yeah, that’d be great! I’ll see you at the show then!

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Yeah, I’ll see you then!

**For now, though, I should get going. I shouldn’t keep Mae waiting.**

[Exit Hotel?]

**[Yes]**

[No]

**TOWN SQUARE**

[Go to District 1?]

**[Yes]**

[No]

**DISTRICT ONE**

[Go to Food Court?]

**[Yes]**

[No]

**FOOD COURT - OUTSIDE**

[Go inside Food Court?]

**[Yes]**

[No]

**FOOD COURT - INSIDE**

**I walked inside, and things instantly went into chaos.**

Mami Ashikaga:

Whadda ya mean, “we should fight birdbolts and bearscrews?”

Kyoji Sakiyuri:

Well, we wanna get outta here, right?

N’ no one seems to be doin’ anythin’ about our situation.

So, why not fight for our lives?

Mami Ashikaga:

Cause that’s just stupid!

I’m all for the EXTREME, but fighting when death is a guaranteed isn’t extreme!

It’s just dumb!

Kyoji Sakiyuri:

C’mon, babe! Just listen to my plans!

Mami Ashikaga:

Don’t call me that, dipshit!

Besides, plans that are stupid shouldn’t be listened to!

And this one is already stupid!

Kyoji Sakiyuri:

N-Nngh!

W-Well, if that’s how you feel…

Then you’re just a dumbass bitch!

**That was when everyone began to intervene.**

Sadao Sakai:

CUUUUUUUT!!! You went too far off the script!

Tomi Maeno:

K-Kyoji, d-don’t say stuff like that!

Misa Kawate:

Oji, stop that! May-May is right, we shouldn’t fight if it costs our life!

Shuji Uesugi:

Woah, woah, what’s going on?

Can’t I clean up m’kitchen in peace?

Aiko Terakado:

(Doyo) Too far, parkour man! You can’t just up and shout something like that!

Rie Momotami:

I’m the most conceited person here, and even  _ I _ know what not to say!

Natsume Satoya:

I don’t think those two things correlate…

**As everyone was scolding Kyoji for what he did, though…**

Okura Kazuyoshi:

Where did Mami go?

**Okura’s stern voice made everyone quiet and we slowly began to realize what he had pointed out...**

**Mami had disappeared.**

Misa Kawate:

That’s a good question…

Should we go look for her?

Hama Kotara:

That would be pointless.

**All of a sudden, Hama seemed to be the centerpiece of the room.**

Hama Kotara:

At the moment, she needs to calm down before anyone can interact with her rationally.

...Especially with him.

Kyoji Sakiyuri:

H-Hey, what do you mean by that?!

Hama Kotara:

Simply put, she would probably kill you.

Mae Shimazaki:

Uh, Hama? Saying that in any other context would be funny, but…

Hama Kotara:

I was not trying to be funny. I was being blunt.

**At that, the room fell silent.**

Hama Kotara:

You must have realized that by now, correct?

In her emotionally hurt state, she’s dangerous to be around.

Thus, no one should approach her for the day.

Akinari Ono:

…

I believe that would be incorrect, but…

Perhaps I am misjudging the situation.

Hama Kotara:

Then it’s decided.

We are to leave Mami be.

Shuji Uesugi:

Tha’ goes ag’inst ma beliefs, but…

Guess I should just help out with the show t’night instead, eh?

Mae Shimazaki:

That’s right! We need to get going!

I hope you ate already, Shuji, Chisato, and Natsume, because we’re leaving right now!

Chisato Matsuzawa:

W-Wait, but-!

Mae Shimazaki:

Oh well! Let’s go!

**Mae grabbed all three of us and began dragging us away.**

**She’s much stronger than she looks.**

**Do all perky girls have inhuman strength?**

**SUPERMARKET**

Mae Shimazaki:

First thing’s first - equipment and supplies!

We need a microphone, two speakers, a pair of curtains, some railings…

**She continued listing off a bunch of items that would make a stage.**

**Now I wish Monokuma had actually put in a stage…**

**...It’d make my life so much easier…**

**We made sure not to make too much of a mess as we gathered everything together.**

**Once we were done getting everything we needed, we got to work.**

**HOTEL ROOF**

**Aftering carrying the carts of stuff up to the roof, we got to work.**

**...Or, more accurately, me and Shuji got to work.**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

...Shouldn’t...you two...be helping us…

Natsume Satoya:

I-I think we should, but-

Mae Shimazaki:

We need to keep our energy up for the performances! 

Shuji Uesugi:

Urnk…! I hafta agree…with Chisato…

I undastand...you need yer energy...but we’ll be wiped...by the end of this…!

Mae Shimazaki:

But you won’t be doing anything all day anyway, right? 

Then it’s completely fine!

You volunteered to help us, afterall!

**I didn’t volunteer for anything, you voluntold me to!**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Yeah...we promised...to help…

This...is just doing it...for you…

Natsume Satoya:

She’s got a point, Mae…

Mae Shimazaki:

Hmm…

Well, I guess we could help work on this.

We’ll set up the mics and speakers, then! Let’s go, Nate!

Natsume Satoya:

Yeah, let’s do this!

**And so we worked for a few hours, setting up the stage and preparing for tonight.**

**Though we decided to take a break to get lunch.**

**FOOD COURT - INSIDE**

Shuji Uesugi:

I’ll be back with th’ grub. See ya in a few!

Natsume Satoya:

Thanks, Shuji.

**And with that, it was just the three of us.**

Mae Shimazaki:

Hey, Chi-chi, I’ve got to ask you something.

**Huh? What does she want to know?**

[Talk to Natsume Satoya]

Natsume Satoya:

You and Shuji have been really helpful.

I know you probably didn’t want to help us, but thanks anyway!

[Talk to Mae Shimazaki]

Chisato Matsuzawa:

What did you want to know, Mae?

Mae Shimazaki:

Weeeeeell…

I gotta know.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Gotta know...what, exactly?

Mae Shimazaki:

Out of all the people here, who would you marry first?

Chisato Matsuzawa:

H-Huh?!

Natsume Satoya:

Y-Yeah...She asked me that earlier while you two were working…

I don’t know what she’s planning…

Mae Shimazaki:

I’m not planning anything!

I just like knowing what couples I should keep an eye on, ya know?

**With that wink she’s giving me, she looks kinda like a rabid fan…**

**...it’s kinda creepy.**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

W-Well, I… I think it would probably be-

Shuji Uesugi:

Time t’ eat! I made two sandwiches fer each o’ us, so fill yourself up, aight?

Mae Shimazaki:

Shu-shu, stop it!

We were just about to get the juicy details about Chisato’s possible husband!

Shuji Uesugi:

That again? You and Mami both talk about love n’ the like a bunch.

**I silently thanked Shuji before beginning to eat my first sandwich.**

**Natsume and Shuji followed my lead, leaving Mae to jokingly pout before eating as well.**

**We made small talk for the rest of lunch and got back to work afterward.**

**By the time we were done, it was only an hour until the show would start.**

Mae Shimazaki:

Alright, and that’s that! Time to get ready for my performance!

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Yeah, you do that…

I think I’ll go back to my room now, though.

Shuji Uesugi:

And I have to start ma nightly routine, so I’ll be missin’ ta show, too.

Sorry, folks.

Natsume Satoya:

Oh, I’m sorry.

I didn’t think it would take this long to get the stage set up.

Guess we ruined that for you guys…

Mae Shimazaki:

Aww, come on! Why don’tcha just rest here with a blanket or something?

**For a number of reasons, the least of which that it’d be cold and uncomfortable.**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Sorry, I’m just completely exhausted, Mae. Wish I could stay, though…

Anyway, good luck tonight!

Mae Shimazaki:

Thanks, but I’m sure Nate and I will nail it!

Shuji Uesugi:

Y’all better! Look forward to hearin’ ‘bout it in the mornin’!

Natsume Satoya:

Right, you’ll be the first to hear about it!

Maybe you’ll even hear it through the walls!

**I hope not, I just want to sleep…**

**HOTEL HALLWAY**

Shuji Uesugi:

Geez, it's freezin' up there. Maybe I should use that scarf Tomi made.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

That's a good idea. Well, goodnight, Shuji.

Shuji Uesugi:

Night, Chisato!

[Examine Chisato's Room Door]

 

******HOTEL ROOM**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Ahhh… I forgot how comfy my bed was…

**I began to close my eyes soon after laying down but was quickly interrupted.**

***Ding dong***

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Ugh… I just laid down, can’t you wait…?

**As if to respond to me…**

***Ding dong***

Chisato Matsuzawa:

*Sigh* Fine, I’m coming…

[Examine Hotel Room Door]

Charlie Wickman:

Evening, Chisato!

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Charlie?

[Talk to Charlie Wickman]

Chisato Matsuzawa:

What are you doing here, Charlie?

Charlie Wickman:

I was picking you up on my way to the show.

I mean, you said this morning you’d be at the show, so I figured I’d swing by and-

Chisato Matsuzawa:

O-Oh… Sorry, Charlie, I’m...really tired tonight.

Setting up the stage took a lot more out of me than I expected it to…

...so I was just going to go to bed.

Charlie Wickman:

...oh.

Well, uh… Sorry for disturbing you, then. I’ll, uh, see you in the morning?

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Yeah, definitely. Night, Charlie.

Charlie Wickman:

Get a good rest, Chisato!

**And with that, Charlie left and closed the door behind him.**

**I feel awful for turning him down like that…**

**...but I need some rest.**

**Besides, tonight, I’m positive that the show will be a success.**

**And the next morning, I would find out I was right in one way…**

**...and severely wrong in another.**

…

***Ding dong bing bong***

Monokuma:

Goooooood morning, everyone!

Monotori:

It is now 7 AM, which means nighttime is officially over!

Monokuma:

I hope you’re all ready for another-

Huh?

Oh, we’ll be right back!

**I woke up to the sound of the morning announcements, though they were a bit…**

**...weirder this morning.**

**However, just as abruptly as the previous one ended…**

**...a new announcement played…**

**One that I never heard before.**

***Ding dong bing bong***

Monokuma:

A body has been discovered!

Monotori:

After a certain period of time, a class trial will be held to decide who the blacked is!

Monokuma:

Gather outside the food court, and the investigation will begin!

**It took me a few minutes to process what I heard.**

**Body? Blackened? Class Trial? Investigation?**

**Does that mean that… someone died…?**

**I quickly get up, panic beginning to set in.**

**The food court.**

**I need to get to the food court.**

**But as I got to the hallway.**

Natsume Satoya:

Chisato! Wh-What’s going on?!

What was that announcement?!

Chisato Matsuzawa:

I-I don’t know! I only woke up a couple minutes ago!

But the announcement said the food court, so let’s start there!

Natsume Satoya:

R-Right! Let’s go!

**And so we ran.**

**Ran through the lobby and straight to district 1.**

**And when we got to the food court…**

**...my breath dissipated.**

[The camera passes over a bat sitting in a pool of blood. Laying next to it is a scarf that is stained with blood at the tip. Next to the scarf lays a body with a snapped neck.]

**I hadn’t seen her for a whole 24 hours.**

**I doubt anyone had.**

**And yet…in front of me…laid the body of one of our classmates.**

**The Ultimate Daredevil, Mami Ashikaga, was dead.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who saw that coming?
> 
> Anyway, the next two (I believe) chapters will be the investigation. I hope you all enjoy working on theories as to what this is


	9. Chapter 1 - As Blind As We Let Ourselves Be (Deadly Life - Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Mami Ashikaga's body discovered, the remaining students begin to investigate to find out who killed the Ultimate Daredevil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so first I have to apologize for this coming just now and being a bit longer than normal. The plan was, originally, for me to write a 2000 word chapter like normal. By Monday, I had already done that and we figured I would write the whole investigation in this one part. By Wednesday, the last day I would be able to write comfortably this week, I had only written about 500 words more, which meant I was going to have to post this much and finish next week. But yeah, thanks to my family going on a road trip from Thursday to Saturday, I was unable to write a whole lot to finish this up. So instead, you get this! I hope you enjoy!

**My world froze, and I could barely hear everyone talking around me.**

**Mami Ashikaga…**

**She might’ve been loud and obnoxious, but from what I can tell…**

**...she wanted everyone to get along and to be happy.**

**She didn’t deserve this.**

Natsume Satoya:

Wh-wh-wha…

WHAAAAAAAAAT?!?!

Kyoji Sakiyuri:

M-Mami…?

There’s… No way…!

I… I never even got to say sorry!

Shit! God damn the fucker that did this!

Misa Kawate:

I’m so sorry, Ashi... We treated you poorly this whole time…

You just wanted us all to be safe…

Tomi Maeno:

Sh-She’s… d-dead…?

This… can’t be happening...

Shuji Uesugi:

...I came t’ make breakfast an’...

Mayumi Jukudo:

I can’t believe you all thought this wouldn’t happen.

Of course someone would kill eventually.

Mae Shimazaki:

Hey, just because you were right doesn’t mean you can be rude to us!

Akinari Ono:

A body…

It seems we are not so fortunate.

Hama Kotara:

Indeed. A promise to leave is tempting.

Someone obviously couldn’t help themselves.

Monokuma:

Right you are, missy! Someone killed her!

Rie Momotami:

There’s the bot!

Monotori:

Thus, we’re gonna have a class trial soon!

Rie Momotami:

And the other bot! 

CPU’s are no match for me! Fight me, noobs!

Aiko Terakado:

(Kizetsu) Wh-What do you want?

And where’d you appear from?

Monokuma:

Th-That’s so mean! We’re just here to help!

Chisato Matsuzawa:

You’re…here to help?

How so...?

Monotori:

I’m glad you asked!

It just so happens we have vital information!

But it seems like you don’t want that info, so maybe you should just-

Sadao Sakai:

CUUUUUUT!

Stop dilly dallying and tell us what you know!

Monokuma: Fine fine fine! Yeesh…

Anyway, thanks to the amazing technology in Monokuma labs…

...I present to you the Monokuma File!!!

**As soon as he said that, I felt my student handbook buzz.**

**Everyone’s must have because they pulled out their’s at the same time as me.**

**“Monokuma File #1**

**The victim is Mami Ashikaga, the Ultimate Daredevil.**

**The body was found outside the food court in district 1.**

**Cause of death was blunt force trauma from the back of the neck. Death was instantaneous.**

**Time of death was 8 PM last night.”**

_ TRUTH BULLET ADDED! Monokuma File #1 _

Akinari Ono:

It is…an autopsy report?

Monotori:

Of course! Did you really think we wouldn’t tell you how the victim died?

Charlie Wickman:

No, we didn’t. I mean, a body was found like you’ve been wanting.

It doesn’t make sense for you to help us.

Monokuma:

But the class trial has to be fair!

Otherwise you wouldn’t be able to solve it!

Natsume Satoya:

W-Wait, class trial?

What does that mean?

Hama Kotara:

I believe he’s referring to the rules.

*Flashback*

**RULE 6**

**A class trial will be held a few hours after the body discovery announcement, giving everyone time to gather evidence and assemble a case.**

**RULE 7**

**In a class trial, if the blackened is identified correctly, only they will be punished.**

**RULE 8**

**In a class trial, if the blackened is identified incorrectly, everyone aside from the blackened will be punished, and the blackened will graduate.**

*Flashback end*

Hama Kotara:

If we manage to solve the case, then only they will receive punishment.

But if we fail to identify them, then the rest of us will be punished.

Tomi Maeno:

A-And when it says p-punishment…

Monotori:

We mean execution, obviously!

Mae Shimazaki:

E-Execution?! You mean we have to solve it or die?!

That’s way too, uh… Ahem, EXTREME!!!

Okura Kazuyoshi:

Mae, now it not the time for jokes.

Sadao Sakai:

I concur! Too soon, I say!

Monokuma:

Well, whether you choose to accept that or not is up to you! 

Doesn’t change the fact that it’s the truth!

Anyway, happy investigating!

**The two animals left as suddenly as they appeared…**

**...leaving the 15 of us to ourselves.**

**We stood there in an awkward silence for a few moments.**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

...well…

Let’s...get working.

Charlie Wickman:

Y-Yeah, let’s do that.

Akinari Ono:

I believe my investigation shall start.

I wish you all the best in finding helpful clues and evidence.

Misa Kawate:

R-Right… We have to push on and fight. For Mami’s sake!

**INVESTIGATION START!**

[Examine area around body]

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Let’s take a closer look at… the corpse…

Charlie Wickman:

Chisato? Are you alright?

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Yeah, I-I’ll be fine…

I’ve written a ton of murders before… but to actually see a corpse in real life...

Charlie Wickman:

Y-Yeah, I get that. Take your time, alright?

**Honestly, I would like to take the least amount of time I can investigating her body…**

[Examine bat in blood]

Chisato Matsuzawa:

This bat seems to be the murder weapon…

I mean, it’s sitting right here next to the body.

Charlie Wickman:

Yeah… But…

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Hmm? What’s up?

Charlie Wickman:

It’s probably nothing, but…

Doesn’t the blood splatter on the bat seem...irregular to you?

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Huh? Well, now that you mention it…

The blood only appears on the side of the bat.

If it was used to smack Mami’s neck, wouldn’t it be more like a splash…?

Charlie Wickman:

That’s what I was thinking…

_ TRUTH BULLET ADDED! Blood on Bat _

[Examine Mami’s body]

Chisato Matsuzawa:   
Just 24 hours ago, we all saw her alive…

And now, her body has no sign of life…

Charlie Wickman:

I know it’s a bit tough, Chisato, but we’ve gotta focus on solving the case right now.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Yeah, I know… It’s just tough, you know?

Charlie Wickman:

Yeah, I know what you mean…

[Examine Mami’s scarf]

Charlie Wickman:

There’s a quite a bit of blood on the tip of Mami’s scarf.

Wonder if it has anything to do with the murder.

**Mami’s scarf…? If I remember correctly…**

**...** **_that_ ** **person would know about it.**

**Well, there’s not really anything else to talk about here.**

**But where else would I go…?**

Akinari Ono:

Charlie, a word, please.

Charlie Wickman:

Huh? Sure, I guess. Come on, Chisato.

Akinari Ono:

…I would prefer if it was just us two.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

H-Huh?

Charlie Wickman:

What? Why can’t Chisato come with us?

Akinari Ono:

Simply put, I have a few places I would like to check.

And out of everyone here, I believe you are most innocent.

Charlie Wickman:

But not Chisato?

Akinari Ono:

She is currently without an alibi as far as I can tell.

Charlie Wickman:

But Akinari-

Chisato Matsuzawa:

It’s alright, Charlie. I’ll be fine.

You should probably go search with Akinari, anyway. He’s the Ultimate Lawyer. He’ll be better at solving the case.

Charlie Wickman:

…

Fine. Good luck, Chisato.

**And with that, Akinari and Charlie walked off.**

**No alibi, huh…?**

**I guess I should start asking around about alibi’s next.**

[Talk to Natsume Satoya]

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Hey, Natsume? You alright?

Natsume Satoya:

O-Oh, hey, Chisato…

Sorry, I, uh… I’m still a mess…

**I don’t blame him… This might be too much for him to take in right now…**

**Maybe I should change the subject.**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

How was the show last night?

Natsume Satoya:

Huh? Oh, the show went well! The audience was actually pretty well sized…

Mae Shimazaki:

Are you two talking about our spectacular performance last night?

It was amazing! A shame you couldn’t be there, Chisato!

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Yeah, it’s pretty sad…

**...wait...performance last night?**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Say, Mae, when did the show start? And who was at the show last night?

Mae Shimazaki:

Who and when?

Hmm… Well, it started at 7 PM and ended around 9:30 PM…

Everyone who was there stayed for the entire thing, so…

That would mean me, Natsume, Aki, Aiko, Kyoji, Mayumi, Okura, and Charlie…

The 8 of us were all there the whole time!

Chisato Matsuzawa:

And you’re sure about that?

Natsume Satoya:

No, I remember that too. She didn’t leave anyone out of that list.

**That’s really important. I need to remember that for later.**

_ TRUTH BULLET ADDED! Last Night’s Performance _

Natsume Satoya:

Just curious, though… Why do you want to know?

Chisato Matsuzawa:

I… Well, the two of you have alibi’s, so I guess I can tell you.

The eight people you just listed all have alibis for the time of murder.

Mae Shimazaki:

Alibis? I guess it makes sense that you’d need to know everyone’s.

Maybe you should alibi some from the store!

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Mae, really…?

**The store...that might be a good idea, actually.**

Natsume Satoya:

Sorry, Chisato, I think she’s going on a joke spree…

You should get back to investigating.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Yeah, I’ll get on that. Good luck, you two.

[Talk to Tomi Maeno]

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Tomi, can I ask you something?

Tomi Maeno:

H-Huh? O-Oh, hey, Chisato…

Wh-What did you want to ask about…?

**[ >Alibi]**

[>Scarves]

Chisato Matsuzawa:

I was wondering what you were doing last night.

Tomi Maeno:

L-Last night?

I-I-I wasn’t d-doing anything! I-I promise!

I-I never left my room!

**That sounded...surprisingly defensive.**

**Maybe I should check the hotel later.**

[Talk to Tomi Maeno]

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Tomi, can I ask you something?

Tomi Maeno:

H-Huh? O-Oh, hey, Chisato…

Wh-What did you want to ask about…?

[>Alibi]

**[ >Scarves]**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

About the scarves…

...I wanted to know if there was anything I should know about them.

Tomi Maeno:

Well…

R-Really, they’re normal scarves. B-But I do have a l-list of who got what color. H-Here.

_ TRUTH BULLET ADDED! Scarves _

**Let’s take a look at this list...**

**Blue: Mami, Shuji, Okura**

**Red: Kyoji, Natsume**

**Green: Akinari, Rie, Mayumi**

**Yellow: Charlie, Misa, Aiko, Mae**

**Grey: Chisato, Hama, Sadao**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Huh?

Tomi Maeno:

Wh-What’s up?

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Well, I was just noticing that your name isn’t on the list, and…

Tomi Maeno:

O-Oh, that’s because I d-didn’t make one for myself…

W-We didn’t have enough material for everyone, so I left myself out…

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Really? Tomi, you didn’t have to do that. You put in all the work, you should’ve gotten one, too.

Tomi Maeno:

N-No, it’s fine! R-Really, I promise!

Chisato Matsuzawa:

If you say so…

**But you totally deserve one yourself.**

[Talk to Hama Kotara]

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Hama, any ideas on what happened?

Hama Kotara:

I already know who did it.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

W-Wait, what?!

Hama Kotara:

I went out for a walk last night.

When I got to the town square, I saw her falling.

I saw that and went to my room, having no worries about the case.

After all, why worry about something you know the outcome of?

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Wait, you knew Mami died? And she fell?

Why didn’t you tell anyone?!

Hama Kotara:

As I said - I already knew who did it. Why worry about it?

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Then… Who did it?

Hama Kotara:

She did it herself.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

She? As in...Mami herself?

Hama Kotara:

That is who I mean, yes. Don’t fret about the trial - we’ll be done with the trial quickly.

**She seems really confident in her testimony…**

**Could she really be right? Something tells me it’s not so simple as that, but...**

_ TRUTH BULLET ADDED! Hama’s Account _

**I think that’s about it here. There are a few places I want check out now…**

**...specifically, the food court’s roof, the superstore, and the hotel.**

[Go inside Food Court?]

**[ >Yes]**

[>No]

**FOOD COURT - INSIDE**

**Huh? There are a few people here…**

**Maybe I should check up with them. They might give me important information.**

[Talk to Sadao Sakai]

Sadao Sakai:

Hmm… How am I going to write this…?

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Uh… Sadao? What do you mean?

Sadao Sakai:

Ah, Chisato! You see, I was writing a script for us all to perform at a later date.

Now that Mami is...gone, I’m trying to make things fit.

I will admit, though, after yesterday, I was already thinking of taking her out of the script.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

You were going to take her out? Why?

Sadao Sakai:

Ah, if you remember breakfast yesterday…

*Flashback*

Kyoji Sakiyuri:

W-Well, if that’s how you feel…

Then you’re just a dumbass bitch!

*Flashback end*

Sadao Sakai:

After that, she wasn’t herself. I doubt she would fit the role I needed her to play.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

That’s understandable…

_ TRUTH BULLET ADDED! Mami and Kyoji’s Fight _

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Say, do you have an alibi?

Sadao Sakai:

I can’t prove where I was last night, no…

B-But there’s no proof that I was here either, so rest assured of that!

**That doesn’t mean much when you have no alibi…**

[Talk to Okura Kazuyoshi]

Okura Kazuyoshi:

I can’t believe I’ve failed my job…

Some bodyguard I am… What good is my title when it can’t be used to protect my classmates…?

**Okura seems to be taking this really hard…**

**I don’t blame him for any of this though. I hope he realizes this isn’t his fault.**

[Examine Stairwell Door]

**FOOD COURT - ROOF**

**This place seems quite different from the last time I came up here…**

**Hama’s testimony might have some merit, so I should investigate this place to the best of my ability.**

[Talk to Shuji Uesugi]

Shuji Uesugi:

………

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Shuji...? Are you alright?

Shuji Uesugi:

Eh...? O-Oh, uh… Yeah, I’ll… I’ll be fine.

Just neva thought I’d…

This mornin’, I came here early in the mornin’ to make breakfast like normal.

When I saw Mami… I quickly ran back t’ the hotel and tried to wake some folks up.

Misa, Akinari, Aiko, n’ I all got here after that…

That’s about the time the discovery announcement was made.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

So you were the first one to discover the body…

Shuji Uesugi:

...yeah...wish I didn’t hafta…

**I don’t blame him for feeling that way. I hope he’ll be alright.**

[Examine Satellite Dish]

Chisato Matsuzawa:

I remember seeing this every morning when coming to the food court.

But now that I think about it…

*Flashback that shows the food court from this morning.*

Chisato Matsuzawa:

I couldn’t really see it from the front…

...what meaning could that have…?

_ TRUTH BULLET ADDED! Satellite Dish _

[Examine Potted Plant]

Chisato Matsuzawa:

This flower... Usually it can be seen from the top like the others, but…

Its been knocked over and broken.

Maybe I should take note of this…

_ TRUTH BULLET ADDED! Broken Pot _

[Examine Yoga Mat]

Chisato Matsuzawa:   
A yoga mat? What’s this doing here?

Shuji Uesugi:

Yoga? Chisato, are ya interested in yoga, too?

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Huh? Oh, no, I was just trying to figure out where this yoga mat came from.

Shuji Uesugi:

Oh, it looks like it came from t’ supastore.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Wonder who brought it here…

Shuji Uesugi:

Maybe it was Tomi. He asked me about teaching him yoga ta other day.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

You do yoga? In that case, couldn’t you have brought it here?

Shuji Uesugi:

Nah, I’ve got ma own yoga mat in ma room. But yeah, I do yoga. 

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Hmm… That might be important for later.

_ TRUTH BULLET ADDED! Yoga Mat _

_ TRUTH BULLET ADDED! Shuji’s Account _

**I think I’ve finished looking around this area…**

**I should move onto one of the other area’s I needed to check out.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that you have a bit of evidence here, who do you think the killer is at this point in time? Believe it or not, there are only a few truth bullets left to obtain. Anyway, happy theorizing, and I'll see you all next week!
> 
> PS: This is one of our easier cases and one of my least favorite. Though that makes sense with it being the first trial of the story. It gets better, though, I promise.


	10. Chapter 1: As Blind As We Let Ourselves Be (Deadly Life - Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finishing up her investigation, Chisato and the rest of the students (excluding the recently deceased Mami Ashikaga) are summoned to the Hotel Lobby to begin the class trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is suuuuuper late, mostly because I haven't had the drive to write it recently. However, now with the class trial just around the corner, I'll be better about it. Next chapter should come out just after Christmas. Happy holidays, everyone!

**FOOD COURT - INSIDE**

Charlie Wickman:

Oh, Chisato! What’s up?

Akinari Ono:

I presume Matsuzawa has been investigating, same as us.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Oh, yeah, I was…What were you two doing just now?

Akinari Ono:

We checked the kitchen and found nothing to note.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

I see…

**I didn’t think the kitchen would be involved, though.**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

I just checked the roof myself. The satellite, the pot, the yoga mat…

Charlie Wickman:

But you didn’t see the thread?

Akinari Ono:

Wickman, did I not explain you should not be talking about evidence to those without an alibi?

Charlie Wickman:

S-Sorry, Akinari, I forgot. I trust Chisato, though. I saw her in her room before the show last night.

...granted, that’s not an alibi for 8 pm yesterday, but still.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

The thread…? What’s that?

Charlie Wickman:

Oh, you didn’t see it after all.

You see, we found a blue thread caught in the railing of the roof.

**Akinari is glaring at Charlie, but I don’t think he cares.**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

A blue thread on the railing, huh?

Wait… Wasn’t Mami’s scarf blue?

Charlie Wickman:

That’s what I thought, too. I think her scarf got caught on the railing when-

Akinari Ono:

That’s enough, Charlie. We don’t have time to waste.

We must keep searching for more evidence.

Charlie Wickman:

...alright, I guess. I’ll see you later, Chisato. Good luck with your investigation.

**The two of them walked out of the food court…**

**...probably going to investigate wherever Akinari thinks will be useful next.**

**But that evidence Charlie mentioned… It might be useful.**

_TRUTH BULLET ADDED! Blue Thread_

[Go outside the food court?]

**[Yes]**

[No]

**FOOD COURT - OUTSIDE**

**Alright, I’ve got two places I still want to investigate…**

**The superstore down the road and the hotel back at town square.**

[Leave the food court?]

**[Yes]**

[No]

**DISTRICT 1**

[Go to the superstore?]

**[Yes]**

[No]

**SUPERSTORE**

**The first thing I noticed when I walked in was…**

Rie Momotami:

Woah, what the hell?!

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Ah!

Don’t scare me like that, Rie...I didn’t know you were here.

Rie Momotami:

Oh please, I’ve been following you since you left the food court!

...though I guess my jumpscare was better than a bear’s…

Chisato Matsuzawa:

That’s…still creepy.

Rie Momtami:

Forget that, why’s this place such a jungle?

**She’s got a point. This place looks like a tornado came through.**

**Something definitely happened here then…**

_TRUTH BULLET ADDED! Messy Store_

[Examine disordered aisle]

**This place is a complete wreck. That should be evidence enough...**

**...but there’s still something I need to check.**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Hey, Rie, mind helping me with something?

Rie Momotami:

What am I hacking?! I’ve been waiting for this ever since we got here!

Chisato Matsuzawa:

U-Uh, sorry...I-I was gonna ask if you could help me clean this place up. I need to check stock of something.

Rie Momotami:

What?! You want the King of Tech to clean like a peasant?!

You’re lucky I don’t banish you to the recycling bin!

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Rie, please, this is important to the case!

Rie Momotami:

…

Fine, servant. Let’s get this over with.

**Thank god she actually decided to help me. I might’ve run out of time before checking everywhere.**

**Anyway, we spent some time sorting everything out and putting things back how they were…**

**It took a long time, but I think we finally managed to sort everything out.**

Rie Momotami:

Finally! That took way too long. I better get paid for this, peasant!

**How am I gonna pay you without any money?**

**Anyway, now that everything is put back together…**

**...I should be able to investigate** **_that_ ** **.**

[Examine sport’s section]

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Wow, there’s a lot of different sporting equipment here.

I wonder…

...yep, I was right.

Rie Momotami:

Hey, what are you mumbling about over there?

Speak now, peasant!

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Well, you see…

I wanted to check the baseball section because I figured the bat might be from here.

Look.

Rie Momotami:

What? One’s missing, what’s the big deal?

**I guess for as smart as she is, Rie doesn’t get it.**

**But still, this could be crucial. I need to remember this.**

_TRUTH BULLET ADDED! Missing Bat_

**I only have one more place I want to check.**

**The hotel rooms at the town square.**

Rie Momotami:

What, you’re heading out already? We just cleaned all that for nothing?!

**I just explained why we cleaned it…**

[Leave the superstore?]

**[Yes]**

[No]

**DISTRICT 1**

[Go to the town square?]

**[Yes]**

[No]

**TOWN SQUARE**

[Talk to Mayumi Jukudo]

Mayumi Jukudo:

The murderer is among us. What’s more, no one seemed overly suspicious at the body discovery.

**I’d argue that you acted pretty suspicious, but…**

**...I’m not sure starting a fight with you is necessarily a good idea.**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

You wouldn’t happen to have noticed anything while investigating, have you?

Mayumi Jukudo:

………

**Great, guess she’s suspicious of me for the same reason Akinari is.**

**There’s nothing I can do to change her mind, though. I’ll keep going.**

[Go to the hotel?]

**[Yes]**

[No]

**HOTEL LOBBY**

[Go upstairs]

**HOTEL HALLWAY**

**Alright, I’m here.**

**Now I need to check his room…**

**...huh? What’s this? A book?**

**“Sketchbook: Misa Kawate”**

**This is right outside Tomi’s room…**

**I wonder…**

_TRUTH BULLET ADDED! Misa's Sketchbook_

***DING DONG DING DONG***

Monokuma:

Alright, I’m getting a little bored now.

I say we start the class trial!

Monotori:

Me too, Kuma! Let’s get this rolling!

Everyone, please meet in the lobby of the hotel! We will get started very soon!

**The class trial…the place we’ll try to find out who killed Mami.**

**We’re supposed to meet in the lobby, so I should start heading over.**

[Go downstairs]

**HOTEL LOBBY**

Hama Kotara:

How was everyone’s investigations? I hope none of you disappoint.

Sadao Sakai:

We’re about to get on with the show! Lights! Camera!

Kyoji Sakiyuri:

I’ll find out who killed her… I have to make up for what I said to her!

Akio Terakado:

(Doyo) Whoever killed her better be watching themselves! We’re about to find them out!

Mayumi Jukudo:

………

I can’t believe you’re all so optimistic.

By finding out who killed her, we’d be killing them.

Shuji Uesugi:

Y-Yeah, but…

We all should still be tryin’ t’ find ‘im, right? ‘Cause if we don’t…

Akinari Ono:

If we fail, the rest of us end up dead instead.

Misa Kawate:

Don’t worry, we’ll definitely catch whoever it was!

Mae Shimazaki:

Yeah, all we gotta do is put together the puzzle of seemingly unconnected pieces of evidence.

It’ll be just like every murder mystery ever!

Monotori:

Oh, is everyone here? Eggcellent!

We’re almost ready down below, so just hold on for a few more moments before we flock to the trial grounds!

**Monotori disappeared as quickly as she had appeared, leaving the 15 of us to wait.**

Okura Kazuyoshi:

...If we fail, I promise to protect every single one of you with my life.

That alone is my purpose.

Mayumi Jukudo:

...dumbass.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Well, I hope everyone’s ready…

Soon we’ll need to solve the murder.

Rie Momotami:

No shit, Sherlock! Of course we’re gonna try and save our lives.

We die if we don’t solve the case! That’s what the rules said!

Tomi Maeno:

I-I don’t want to die, but…

...I think repeating how this is a life or death situation will only make things worse…

Natsume Satoya:

He’s got a point, you know? Let’s just focus on solving the mystery…

Charlie Wickman:

I have to agree. I think we’ll be just fine. I already have some idea of how this went down…

...though I could be wrong. Only time will tell, I guess.

**Right after Charlie finished speaking, the intercom came on with a familiar voice.**

Monokuma:

We’re ready to go!

Hope you’re all ready for the exciting first trial! Remember, it could be your last!

Anyway, please step away from the center of the lobby. We’re gonna get rolling!

**The intercom and TV turned back off quickly after Monokuma finished speaking.**

**Doing as we were told, we backed up towards the edges of the lobby…**

**...and as everyone was finished…**

[The floorboards in the center of the hotel lobby begin to sink, slowly creating a staircase that would lead to an elevator at the bottom. The doors to said elevator were open as the stairs stopped moving.]

**Our path has opened up.**

Akinari Ono:

I see…

I believe it is time for us all to go. Make haste.

Hama Kotara:

I agree. You shouldn’t keep us waiting. Let’s move.

Mae Shimazaki:

Yeah, I’m sure we’ll be fine! Come on, you guys, let’s get going!

Shuji Uesugi:

Y-Yeah…

We probably shouldn’t keep ‘em waitin’, ya know? Good luck, everyone…

**And that was the last thing anyone said before heading down that stairs to the elevator.**

**One by one, we filled the elevator.**

**It was much larger than I expected it to be, able to fit all 15 of us without an issue.**

**Once we all boarded the elevator, the descent began.**

**No one spoke… The only sound being the gears turning as the lowered farther.**

**After what felt like hours, the elevator stopped and opened.**

Monokuma:

Welcome, one and all, to the class trial grounds!

Monotori:

Please find the bench with your name on it. We’ll get started once everyone is ready!

**Begrudgingly, we all followed the instructions given to us.**

**I found my spot quickly, as it was right in front of the elevator.**

[View of the circle of students and pictures of the deceased from Chisato’s perspective, which is opposite of Monokuma. In order, going from Chisato’s left, is Shuji, Mae, Natsume, Aiko, Tomi, Mami’s picture, Sadao, Mayumi, Akinari, Hama, Okura, Rie, Charlie, Misa, and Kyoji.]

**Everyone seemed nervous, even Akinari and Hama.**

**Perhaps that’s because we all know the truth about this trial.**

**This is a deadly trial. A deadly place to be. And we’re all standing in the middle of it.**

**Mami could be a bit annoying sometimes. She never meant any harm to us, though.**

**We’re all afraid of what happened, but…**

[A shattered screen with the images of Mami, Natsume, Mae, Okura, and Tomi appears. Mami’s picture is shaded pink while everyone else’s is shaded green.]

**I can’t give up! Mami deserves justice!**

[A different shattered screen with the images of  Mayumi, Charlie, Misa, Aiko, Kyoji, and Sadao appear, all shaded the same green color.]

**I will find the truth, no matter what!**

[The last different shattered screen appears, featuring Chisato, Rie, Hama, Akinari, and Shuji, all shaded green to signify they're still alive.]

**We will solve the murder of Mami Ashikaga!**


	11. Chapter 1 - As Blind As We Let Ourselves Be (Deadly Life - Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class 79 begins their first class trial in an effort to find the culprit behind Mami Ashikaga's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long with this. The two of us took a holiday break and began work on our next story on here (hint; it's got something to do with the number 807 and involves some sort of performance competition).

**CASE 1 - PREPARATIONS**

[Set Skills]

[Open e-Handbook]

[Finish Preparations]

The night of the show Natsume and Mae planned, Mami Ashikaga, the Ultimate Daredevil, was killed. For the first time in their lives, Class 79 will have to solve a murder case or face the consequences…

**TRUTH BULLETS (14/14)**

**-Monokuma File #1**

Victim: Mami Ashikaga

The body was found outside of the food court.

The cause of death was blunt force trauma to the back of the neck. Death was instantaneous.

The time of death was 8 PM.

**-Blood on Bat**

The bat that was found next to Mami’s body. The blood pattern on the bat seemed more like a dip than a splatter.

**-Last Night’s Performance**

Last night, Mae, Natsume, Aiko, Akinari, Kyoji, Mayumi, Okura, and Charlie all showed up to the show Mae and Natsume had planned. The show started at 7 PM and ended at 9:30 PM. No one left between the start and end time.

**-Scarves**

Tomi made every scarf that he and Misa felt would go nicely with their outfit. The list goes as follows:

Blue: Mami, Shuji, Okura

Red: Kyoji, Natsume

Green: Akinari, Rie, Mayumi

Yellow: Charlie, Misa, Aiko, Mae

Grey: Chisato, Hama, Sadao

**-Hama’s Account**

Hama saw Mami fall off the roof yesterday. She claims it was a suicide.

**-Mami and Kyoji’s Fight**

After the fight yesterday morning, Mami seemed really down and unstable.

**-Satellite Dish**

The satellite dish was positioned differently this morning. Small, but odd.

**-Broken Pot**

One of the pots on the roof of the food court was knocked over and broken.

**-Yoga Mat**

Found on the roof of the food court. It’s from the supermarket, according to Shuji.

**-Shuji’s Account**

Shuji has his own yoga mat, which he keeps in his room. Tomi asked him how to perform yoga a couple of days ago.

**-Blue Thread**

According to Charlie, a piece of blue thread was caught on the railing of the roof.

**-Messy Store**

This morning, the supermarket was a complete disaster. It had not been the day prior before the concert.

**-Missing Bat**

In the athletics section of the supermarket, a bat was missing.

**-Misa’s Sketchbook**

Found outside of Tomi’s assigned room. Some of the designs are freshly written.

**TRIAL**

**START!**

Monokuma:

Before we get started, let me quickly go over a briefing of the class trial!

During the trial, you will discuss the case and try to discover whodunnit.

Remember, if you vote on the culprit correctly, only they will receive punishment…

...but if you vote incorrectly, the culprit will live, and everyone else will be punished instead!

Gooood luuuuuuuck!

Tomi Maeno:

S-So we need to decide who k-killed Mami…? B-But…

H-How are we supposed to do that…?

Akinari Ono:

In a real homicide trial, the first topic is usually the murder weapon.

But I suggest we begin talking about alibis first. There are only 15 of us here, and…

...well, I do not believe Monokuma would kill in this game unless the rules are broken.

Rie Momotami:

Oh, so the Wright Anything Agency rookie is gonna start leading first?

And about alibis… Probably jealous of my hacking skills so he targeted me with that.

Aiko Terakado:

(Doyo) Ya know, I specifically don’t think that’s what he was doing.

Mayumi Jukodo:

Stop fooling around. We need to solve that case.

And if that means we follow Akinari’s advice, then let’s do it.

Kyoji Sakiyuri:

Yeah, I agree!

I still feel awful about what I said to Mami, and I never got to apologize, so…

So for her, I’m going to find the culprit! I promise her!

Mae Shimazaki:

You keep saying that, but I haven’t seen you actually do anything to solve the case so far.

Charlie Wickman:

Right, we definitely need to start.

First of all, Akinari said we should narrow down the suspects to those without an alibi.

**Charlie and Akinari are right… First, we need to know when the murder happened.**

**And if I remember correctly… This piece of evidence can help us with that...**

[Present Monokuma File #1]

Chisato Matsuzawa:

This is the evidence!

Chisato Matsuzawa:

The Monokuma File told us exactly when Mami died.

Hama Kotora:

Yes, according to it, Ashikaga died at 8 PM.

Does anyone have an alibi for that time?

Sadao Sakai:

I think not! It was getting late, people were probably all over the place!

Natsume Satoya:

Uh, Sadao? Last night, me and Mae-

Sadao Sakai:

I don’t need the details of your affair, Natsume! Only the truth!

**…I don’t think Sadao is listening to anyone.**

**But if we want to uncover the culprit, we need to confirm alibis.**

**~ Non Stop Debate ~**

-Last Night’s Performance

Sadao Sakai:

Why should we start with alibis?

Akinari Ono:

Knowing who was where at the time of the murder…

...may be crucial to solving this case.

Hama Kotora:

Especially since there are only 15 of us.

Mae Shimazaki:

Come on, Sadao, let’s just talk about alibis!

Sadao Sakai:

We don’t need to! **No one has an alibi!**

Instead, we should talk about the murder weapon!

**Sadao is wrong with these statements… I just need to show him why with some evidence!**

Sadao Sakai:

We don’t need to! **No one has an alibi!**

[Use Last Night’s Performance]

**COUNTER!**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

That’s not true!

**BREAK!!!**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Sadao, remember two mornings ago?

*Flashback*

Natsume Satoya:

I-I thought we could do a show tomorrow night…

Th-That way we could try and raise everyone’s spirits!

*End flashback*

Chisato Matsuzawa:

The show was last night.

Mae Shimazaki:

Yeah, and I remember exactly who was there!

Me, Nats, Aki, Aiko, Mayumi, Big O, Kyoji, and Charlie were all there last night.

Sadao Sakai:

C-CUUUT!

Why didn’t I know about this?! Who was supposed to tell me?!

Natsume Satoya:

Sadao, you were there when Mae and I told everyone about it.

You probably just forgot about it.

Sadao Sakai:

W-Whaaaat?!

But when was it? The time could be-

Charlie Wickman:

The show started at 7 PM and went to about 9:30 PM.

To my memory, no one left between that time.

Akinari Ono:

I concur. There was never any issue.

The fact was that half of us were there last night, giving the 8 of us concrete alibis.

Sadao Sakai:

AHHHHH!

That means I was wasting everyone’s time just now!

Please forgive me! I won’t make a slip in the script again, I promise!

Mayumi Jukodo:

What an idiot. Just keep your mouth shut if you’re going to make absurd claims.

Sadao Sakai:

E-Ehhh?!

Rie Momotami:

Whatever! We’ve narrowed it down to half of us.

Misa, Tomi, Chisato, Sadao, Shuji, and Hama all are suspects.

Aiko Terakado:

(Kanashi) You know you’re on that list too, right…?

Rie Momotami:

If we want to find the culprit, I know the best way to do that!

Tomi! You’re the killer, aren’t you?

Tomi Maeno:

Wh-wh-what?

**~ Non Stop Debate ~**

-Yoga Mat

-Scarves

-Misa’s Sketchbook

Rie Momotami:

Admit it, Tomi! You’re the killer!

Tomi Maeno:

N-No! I-I-I couldn’t b-be the k-killer!

Hama Kotora:

Momotami, please show us the evidence.

Rie Momotami:

It’s pretty obvious!

He probably **_left his scarf_ ** at the crime scene!

Plus, **_Tomi’s got no alibi!_ **

I think this case is as good as closed!

Misa Kawate:

No, you’re wrong!

Tomi might’ve been **_doing something last night…_ **

Rie Momotami:

Shut up, queen of rags!

**We have a lot of egos in this group…**

**Rie seems to believe this method of finding the culprit will work.**

**But there’s I feel like that person’s statement has some truth to that...**

Misa Kawate:

Tomi might’ve been **_doing something last night…_ **

(Use Misa’s Sketchbook)

**CONSENT!**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

They’ve got a point!

**BREAK!!!**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

I think Misa may be onto something…

And I think she knows exactly what Tomi was doing last night.

Okura Kazuyoshi:

Explain, Chisato.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Well, during the investigation, while I was walking in the hotel hallway…

I came across this.

Misa Kawate:

Oh, my sketchbook! Thank you so much for finding that for me! Where was it?

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Well, I… found it in front of Tomi’s door.

Misa Kawate:

H-Huh? Oh, whoopsie. Sorry, Tomi…

Tomi Maeno:

I-It’s okay...

Charlie Wickman:

Oh, I see… I think I understand now.

Kyoji Sakiyuri:

H-Hey, slow down. What do you mean?

**Kyoji’s right. I should explain what the sketchbook means.**

**[QUESTION] Why would Misa’s sketchbook be in front of Tomi’s door?**

-Misa was plotting to kill Tomi

**-Misa was visiting Tomi**

-Misa dropped it there by accident

Chisato Matsuzawa:

This makes sense!

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Based off what they just said, I’d assume Misa was visiting Tomi last night.

Mae Shimazaki:

Ohhhh, is there something we should know about between you two?

Tomi Maeno:

N-No, i-i-it’s not like that!

W-We were just m-making designs…

Misa Kawate:

Ever since the scarves, me and Tomi decided to try and make more stuff together!

But Tomi was embarrassed about it, so he swore me to secrecy.

That’s why I didn’t mention it. After how kind Tomi was with the scarves, I thought it was fair.

Of course, thanks to my clumsiness, everyone found out anyway…

Sorry, Tomi… It’s my fault everyone knows now.

Tomi Maeno:

I-It’s alright, Misa… You didn’t mean to…

Hama Kotora:

The ones with alibis are Tomi, Misa, Akinari, Charlie, Natsume, Mae, Aiko, Okura, Mayumi, and Kyoji.

Are we all in agreement to that? Good.

Akinari Ono:

With that done, does anyone else have an alibi we should know about?

Because if not, I would like to now move on to the next subject.

Natsume Satoya:

The next subject? Which one is that?

Akinari Ono:

Establishing who could have done it is very important.

Now, establishing the murder weapon should be our next concern.

Kyoji Sakiyuri:

Oh, that’s a piece of cake!

It’s pretty obvious what killed Mami.

Just listen up, alright?

**~ Non Stop Debate ~**

-Missing Bat

-Blood on Bat

-Broken Pot

Kyoji Sakiyuri:

I know exactly what killed Mami!

Mayumi Jukodo:

Out with it already, then.

Kyoji Sakiyuri:

Remember what the scene looked like.

There was a bat!

Mae Shimazaki:

Scree, scree!

Kyoji Sakiyuri:

No, not that kind of bat!

A **baseball bat!**

I think it’s pretty obvious

She was beat over the head with **someone’s bat!**

That means whoever the bat belonged to is the culprit!

Akinari Ono:

…

Hama Kotora:

…

Kyoji Sakiyuri:

What? Have I stunned you into silence?

Now we know what the murder weapon is!

**Kyoji seems really confident.**

**But there was something he said that didn’t quite make sense.**

**I need to point out that thing.**

Kyoji Sakiyuri:

She was beat over the head with **someone’s bat!**

(Use Missing Bat)

**COUNTER!**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

That’s not right!

**BREAK!!!**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

What you’re saying makes a lot of sense, Kyoji.

Kyoji Sakiyuri:

I knew it! I was right, wasn’t I?

Now all we have to do is figure out who it belonged to!

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Hold on. I don’t think you’re right about that, though.

Kyoji Sakiyuri:

Hmm?

Chisato Matsuzawa:

You see, while it’s possible the bat is the murder weapon…

I don’t think it was owned by anyone.

Aiko Terakado:

(Kizetsu) It wasn’t? Why not?

Rie Momotami:

Wait, is that why you had me clean like a peasant?

So you could find out if the bat was from the supermarket?

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Yeah, that’s why. One of the bats was missing from the supermarket.

Therefore, we can conclude that’s where the bat came from.

Kyoji Sakiyuri:

You missed the jump!

[The screen splits in two, Kyoji on the left and Chisato on the right.]

Kyoji Sakiyuri:

Oh come on, Chisato! You’ve gotta be kidding!

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Huh? What do you mean?

Kyoji Sakiyuri:

I don’t agree with you at all! I’m definitely right.

Listen, here’s what I think happened.

**H-Huh? Kyoji still doesn’t believe it?**

**I’ll have to reinforce what I said and prove my point.**

**~ Rebuttal Showdown ~**

-Hama’s Account

-Blood on Bat

-Messy Store

Kyoji Sakiyuri:

I understand why you think like that.

But there’s several different ways to explain the missing bat in the store.

Besides, why would someone risk being seen with the bat?

You’ve got no ledge to jump to!

**ADVANCE!**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

There may be other ways…

...but this way is the only way that the missing bat makes sense!

Kyoji Sakiyuri:

But why wouldn’t someone just use their own bat?

Besides, I think **no one went to the store last night**!

I bet someone just had a bat and didn’t tell us!

See? I’m right about this!

**Kyoji makes a valid argument, but doesn’t have much evidence.**

**And something he said contradicts the evidence!**

Kyoji Sakiyuri:

Besides, I think **no one went to the store last night**!

(Use Messy Store)

**COUNTER!**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Your arguments not sharp enough!

**BREAK!!!**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Kyoji, I know for a fact someone went to the store between the performance and when body was discovered!

Kyoji Sakiyuri:

Oh yeah, babe? And why’s that?

Chisato Matsuzawa:

When I was went to check if a bat was missing…

...the store was a mess.

Rie Momotami:

Yeah, I was there to see it! I know for a fact that the store was a mess!

Kyoji Sakiyuri:

Sure, you saw it this morning, but how do you know about last night?

Mae Shimazaki:

Oh, that’s because we had to grab everything for the show!

I had to go grab some stuff about an hour before the show for last second adjustments.

Sadao Sakai:

Was it in disarray at that point, Ms. Shimazaki?

Mae Shimazaki:

I wouldn’t have said anything if it wasn’t!

Okura Kazuyoshi:

Then the bat had to be taken between 6 PM and 7 AM.

Plenty of time for the killer to grab the bat without anyone noticing.

Mayumi Jukudo:

In that case, anyone could’ve taken the bat.

No one has alibis for that time.

**That’s not really true, but…**

**...is the bat really the murder weapon?**

**There was one piece of evidence that just doesn’t sit right with me.**

**~ Non Stop Debate ~**

-Missing Bat

-Mami and Kyoji’s Fight

-Blood on Bat

Tomi Maeno:

Th-Then it’s settled, right?

The b-bat was what k-killed Mami!

Rie Momotami:

Of course it was!

Okura Kazuyoshi:

The evidence suggests that…

...Mami was **attacked in front of the food court**.

Sadao Sakai:

It is there that the scene plays out!

Mami is walking into the food court when…

BAM! She gets **smacked with the bat**!

Kyoji Sakiyuri:

That means that Mami’s killer…

Based on the time Okura said,

 **It could be any of us** , right?

Mae Shimazaki:

Oh no! We’re back at square one!

**That person seems to be jumping to conclusions again.**

**If I don’t point out this problem, then we’ll never find the culprit!**

Sadao Sakai:

BAM! She gets **smacked with the bat**!

(Use Blood on Bat)

**COUNTER!**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

That’s not right!

**BREAK!!!**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Actually, about that bat…

Sadao Sakai:

What is it, Ms. Matsuzawa? Are you taking back your previous claim?

Chisato Matsuzawa:

No, no! That’s not what the problem is!

Mae Shimazaki:

Then what is, Chi-Chi?

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Well, when I examined the bat…

...I found that the blood splatter on the bat didn’t really make sense.

Kyoji Sakiyuri:

What are you talking about, Chisato?

Its blood splatter on a bat next to a dead body! It has to be the murder weapon, hands down!

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Well, I thought so, too.

But looking at the blood splatter, it seems like the bat was just placed.

Charlie Wickman:

Yeah, I remember that.

When we looked at the bat, it looked like it was dipped in blood rather than used to bash something.

Mayumi Jukudo:

As much as I hate to admit it, they have a point.

This bat doesn’t seem like the murder weapon.

Shuji Uesugi:

Wait, so tha’ bat was jus’ put there to trick us?

Kyoji Sakiyuri:

Well then tell me this!

How did Mami die if she wasn’t hit with the bat?

Natsume Satoya:

That’s a good question…

There didn’t seem to be anything else at the crime scene that could have killed Mami…

Hama Kotara:

Yes, please explain, Chisato.

I believe we both know the truth of how she died. Let’s see just how smart you really are.

**Everyone’s looking at me expectantly now…**

**All I have to do is tell them how Mami died.**

**It’s on the tip of my tongue, I just need to think a little bit more.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bat was the murder weapon! ...right? What else could've caused Mami to snap her neck?
> 
> I hope everything has been clear so far. If not, hopefully you'll wait it out until the closing argument so that everything makes sense. Happy New Year, and I hope you all have a great day! See you next chapter!


	12. Chapter 1 - As Blind As We Let Ourselves Be (Deadly Life - Part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial continues on with more and more evidence beginning to fit into place. It's only a matter of time before the students figure out who killed Mami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm just going to change the schedule for this to every two weeks or so. I'm just not writing as quickly or efficiently as I had hoped I would.

**~ Hangman’s Gambit ~**

M E L T U P M

_  _  _  _  _  _  _

**PLUMMET**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

My mind is clear!

**BREAK!!!**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

I know it seems weird after talking about how the bat was taken…

...but I think Mami didn’t die because she was hit by the bat.

In fact, I think she actually plummeted to her death.

Rie Momotami:

Plummeted? As in, falling?

Hama Kotara:

Precisely. She fell. That’s a fact.

Kyoji Sakiyuri:

What?! That’s absolute bullshit! There’s no proof that Mami fell!

**There is proof.**

**I just need to present that piece of evidence…**

**The piece of evidence that proves Mami had to have fallen!**

(Present Hama’s Account)

Chisato Matsuzawa

This is the evidence!

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Hama, you said something during the investigation…

Hama Kotara:

Yes, I said that I saw Mami fall to her death from the roof of the food court.

Natsume Satoya:

Wh-What?! You saw the crime scene?

Mae Shimazaki:

Why didn’t you say anything? You could’ve gotten us here so much faster!

Hama Kotara:

I didn’t want to alert the blackened to this knowledge.

It would increase the chances of them sabotaging the crime scene.

Shuji Uesugi:

Wit’ how late te murder happened, I reckon they had plenty o’ time t’ do that anyway…

Kyoji Sakiyuri:

I still don’t believe it! Hama must’ve been seeing something!

Natsume Satoya:

I have to agree. I don’t think Mami could’ve fallen.

Okura Kazuyoshi:

But the bat being a decoy would make the most sense. The fall could easily be the cause of death.

Misa Kawate:

Nah! The bat makes the most sense as the murder weapon!

Mae Shimazaki:

At first glance, maybe, but a fall has to be what killed Mami!

Monokuma:

Time for a split decision!

[Monokuma interrupts, talking over Misa.]

Monokuma:

It appears we have two differing opinions between the 15 of you!

Then let me help you all out! After all, this was built into this courtroom for a reason!

Tomi Maeno:

Huh? Wh-What are you talking about?

Monokuma:

I’m glad you asked! I’m very proud of this function!

Introducing the very first morphenomenal trial grounds in the world!

Shuji Uesugi:

Morfen… What? I don’ und’rstand whatcha mean.

Monokuma:

Don’t worry about it! You’re about to see exactly what I mean!

**Morphenomenal trial grounds…?**

**What does Monokuma have up his sleeve?**

**Whatever it is, I should focus on solving the case.**

**And that means convincing everyone that Mami fell!**

[Monokuma pulls out a cartoonishly large key and inserts it into the keyhole in front of him. Turning the key, the stands begin to glow with a blue light, elevating everyone up into the air. As everyone selects sides, two lines of people begin to form, facing each other.]

**~ What killed Mami? ~**

**BAT -** Kyoji, Shuji, Sadao, Aiko, Natsume, Rie, Misa, and Mami’s Picture

**FALL -** Chisato, Charlie, Akinari, Hama, Mayumi, Okura, Mae, and Tomi

**~ DEBATE SCRUM START!~**

Aiko Terakado:

(Doyo) How do you explain the bat at the crime scene?

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Okura!

Okura Kazuyoshi:

It was already explained the  **bat** was put there as a decoy.

Natsume Satoya:

The bat had blood on it! It has to be the murder weapon!

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Tomi!

Tomi Maeno:

W-With Hama’s testimony, we can assume the bat was not the m- **murder weapon** !

Misa Kawate:

Who knows if Hama’s lying to throw us off the scent?

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Hama!

Hama Kotara:

I’m not  **lying** . If I wanted to lie, I would’ve done so in a way that disconnects me to the murder.

Kyoji Sakiyuri:

Hama has no alibi! We shouldn’t be so quick to trust her!

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Mayumi!

Mayumi Jukodo:

Just because she has no  **alibi** doesn’t mean we shouldn’t believe her.

Rie Momotami:

There’s no way Mami died by falling! The building isn’t that tall!

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Charlie!

Charlie Wickman:

Mami definitely could’ve died by  **falling** . She snapped her neck, after all! 

Shuji Uesugi:

There’s obviously more t’ tha’ bat! It was probably wiped off!

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Mae!

Mae Shimazaki:

You big dumb dumb! There wasn’t anything there that could’ve  **wiped** it!

Sadao Sakai:

CUT! The culprit probably used their clothes to wipe the blood!

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Akinari!

Akinari Ono:

The blood on the  **clothes** would have pointed to them being the culprit. It is impossible.

Kyoji Sakiyuri:

But there’s no proof Mami fell off the building!

Chisato Matsuzawa:

I’m on it!

There is more  **proof** ! We just have to go over it more!

**FULL COUNTER**

Chisato, Charlie, Akinari, Hama, Mayumi, Okura, Mae, and Tomi:

This is our answer!

**BREAK!!!**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

I haven’t mentioned it before, but there’s a lot of evidence that point to something happening on the roof.

I think it’s worth our time going over that evidence. It might reveal the truth of this case.

Charlie Wickman:

Chisato’s right. 

I remember seeing quite a bit up there. 

And I think there was definitely some sort of event up there.

Kyoji Sakiyuri:

Urk!

Fine! I guess we’ll check it out…

But if it turns out I’m right, then you owe me an apology!

Mae Shimazaki:

Hey, it’s alright! After all, we just need to figure out how the murder occurred.

Then it’ll be easy to figure out who fits as the culprit the best.

Akinari Ono:

That is all well and good, however we should continue on.

Hama, is there any other information you would like to share with everyone?

Hama Kotara:

Only that I believe this trial…

...is one for a suicide.

**~ Nonstop Debate ~**

-Yoga Mat

-Shuji’s Account

-Mami and Kyoji’s Fight

Hama Kotara:

Mami fell off the food court.

Mayumi Jukodo:

Yes, you said that already.

But how do we know she did it herself?

For all we know,  **she was killed by another** .

Okura Kazuyoshi:

Mami was always a cheery person.

It's hard for me to think she did it  **_without a good reason_ ** .

Aiko Terakado:

(Doyo) There’s no way Mami killed herself!

(Kanashi) It’d be really sad if that was the case…

Charlie Wickman:

There’s a chance she did, but…

I don’t think she did kill herself.

Rie Momotami:

Of course she didn’t! 

She had **no motive to kill herself!**

Sadao Sakai:

Maybe she couldn’t handle the stress of being here!

That’s always possible, right?

**Her statement just now…**

**I think if I attack that argument, then we’ll be able to continue on!**

Rie Momotami:

She had **no motive to kill herself!**

(Use Mami and Kyoji’s Fight)

**COUNTER!**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

That’s not true!

**BREAK!!!**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Well… that may not be the case.

After all, the fight Kyoji and Mami had yesterday morning…

Mami disappeared. No one saw her until this morning.

She might’ve been at such a low that she…wanted to end it.

Rie Momotami:

Wh-What?! You think that fight broke her that much?

That doesn’t sound like Mami at all, ya know?

Hama Kotara:

That does not matter.

The only thing in a trial that matters is who killed.

And the answer in this case is Mami killed herself.

Tomi Maeno:

Th-That’s horrible! Why would anyone want to do that?

Aiko Terakado:

(Kanashi) How could this happen…? Mami killed herself…?

Kyoji Sakiyuri:

Mami… killed herself cause o’ me…?

Damnit… Damnit! I’m so stupid!

Why?! Why couldn’t we save her?! I only wanted to help everyone get outta here!

Chisato Matsuzawa:

I don’t want to believe it either, honest!

Mami was always so cheerful and pleasant, even if she could be a bit obnoxious at times…

She was a good friend and I can’t believe she’s gone, but…

I could never forgive myself if she killed herself.

Misa Kawate:

Mami was always so bright, and happy! 

It's so hard to believe she would end her own life!

Charlie Wickman:

...well, maybe she didn’t.

**…**

**...what?**

Charlie Wickman:

I’m not saying that it’s impossible that she… did that. It’s definitely possible.

But like you said, there’s evidence of something happening on the roof.

Before we jump to conclusions, we should talk about what happened there.

Akinari Ono:

Mr. Wickman is correct. I believe talking about every scenario is better than jumping to conclusions.

Mae Shimazaki:

Oh come on, Aki! Don’t make jumping jokes now!

Hama Kotara:

We can discuss more all we want. I don’t believe anything will change.

Akinari Ono:

For the Ultimate Strategist, you are acting quite foolish.

Quit trying to bolster your ego and help us survive before you bring us to the wrong conclusion.

Hama Kotara:

…

Very well. Tell me what makes the roof so suspicious to you.

**~ Nonstop Debate ~**

-Broken Pot

-Blue Thread

-Yoga Mat

-Hama’s Account

Charlie Wickman:

I don’t believe Mami killed herself.

There’s evidence that she struggled on the roof.

Hama Kotara:

And what is this evidence?

Did she  **_forget a possession_ ** on the roof?

Akinari Ono:

The evidence is much more distinct than that.

Okura Kazuyoshi:

It may be, but we need to know what happened.

Mayumi Jukodo:

Maybe  **_she broke something_ ** up there.

It sounds like something that idiot would do.

Shuji Uesugi:

Nah, she prolly jus’  **_moved something_ ** .

Tha’ makes, sense, right?

**One of those suggests fits the best with the evidence I have.**

**I just to connect them together and push us forward!**

Mayumi Jukodo:

Maybe  **_she broke something_ ** up there.

(Use Broken Pot)

**CONSENT!**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

They’ve got a point!

**BREAK!!!**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

I think Mayumi’s got the right idea.

Mayumi Jukodo:

Of course. She was a reckless person.

I’m surprised she didn’t break more things before being picked off.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Thinking back to the roof, I remember there being a broken pot by the edge of the roof…

...the same edge that Mami was closest to.

Charlie Wickman:

Right. That’s what I was gonna say.

It makes the most sense that Mami knocked it over when she was falling.

Misa Kawate:

Oh, you’re right! If she was trying to catch herself, she probably would’ve knocked something over.

Hama Kotara:

Hmm… you say that, but I feel like your argument is weak. 

Chisato Matsuzawa:

It fits into the situation, though. There was one less pot on top of the food court then yesterday.

Akinari Ono:

That is correct. As an observer of minuscule details, I noticed that as well.

Kyoji Sakiyuri:

So Mami struggled as she was going down?

Glad to know she was feeling better enough to fight back!

And now, we fight for her! Right, guys?

Sadao Sakai:

CUT! Not enough passion! Rawness isn’t enough!

Natsume Satoya:

Can’t you just let us talk about the case, Sadao…?

Chisato Matsuzawa:

It’s decided. The broken pot has to be related to the case!

Shuji Uesugi:

Stop weedin’ the garden!

[The screen splits in two, Shuji on the left and Chisato on the right.]

Shuji Uesugi:

Hate to be that guy…

But I reckon you oughta think about this here case again.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

But we’ve already gone over why the broken pot is relevant to the case, haven’t we?

Shuji Uesugi:

Just 'cause y’all think you’ve got it don’t mean it’s right.

Let me prove to ya why yer thinkin’ about this wrong!

**~ Rebuttal Showdown ~**

-Missing Bat

-Blue Thread

-Satellite Dish

-Mami and Kyoji’s Fight

Shuji Uesugi:

Ya gotta realize that not everythin’ is connected.

The pot coulda been broken b’fore the murder.

And Mami couldn’t ‘ave broke it.

She was tryin’ t’ grab a ledge.

The pot wouldn’t help her at all!

**ADVANCE!**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

You make a good point.

But where’s your proof that the pot isn’t related?

Shuji Uesugi:

It’s simple logic, ya know?

The  **pot was on that there roof** …

But  **Mami fell off of the roof** to the ground…

That means it doesn’t make sense that  **she knocked over that pot** !

The pot’s unrelated!

**Shuji’s argument actually makes a lot of sense…**

**But I feel like there’s something we’re both missing.**

**If I can figure out what that is…**

Shuji Uesugi:

That means it doesn’t make sense that  **she knocked over that pot** !

(Use Satellite Dish)

**COUNTER!**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Your arguments not sharp enough!

**BREAK!!!**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Shuji, you’re argument makes a lot of sense.

But I think we’ve all misunderstood how the pot broke in the first place.

Okura Kazuyoshi:

Hmm? How so?

Chisato Matsuzawa:

You see, there was something else that I noticed about the roof today…

Akinari Ono:

You are referring to the turned satellite dish on the side of the building, correct Ms. Matsuzawa? 

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Yeah, that’s what I meant.

The satellite dish is always turned more inwards of the building, but this morning…

Charlie Wickman:

It was turned outward, right?

Shuji Uesugi:

What does t’ satellite ‘ave to do with anythin’?

Chisato Matsuzawa:

It matters because the satellite's position makes sense if it was what caused the pot to break.

Tomi Maeno:

H-Hmm? I-I don’t follow… What does that mean…?

Akinari Ono:

When the pot broke, it fell onto the roof, correct?

In that case, then Mami must not have knocked it over, as it would have fallen with her.

Instead, she bumped into the satellite dish as she fell…

...pushing it to rotate and crash into the pot, knocking it over onto the roof.

Was my explanation satisfactory?

Misa Kawate:

Yeah, that makes sense! That would explain everything at the scene!

**Alright, we’re close…** **I can feel it.**

**We’re about to uncover the truth behind who the culprit is.**

**We just need to push onward and figure out what all this means!**

**CLASS TRIAL**

**INTERMISSION!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting close! There's enough evidence put together at this point that you should be able to figure out who the culprit is. They'll be revealed in the next chapter, so you have until then to theorize about it. Good luck, and I hope you all have a wonderful day!


	13. Chapter 1 - As Blind As We Let Ourselves Be (Deadly Life - Part 5)

**CLASS TRIAL**

**RESUME!**

Monokuma:

Wow, you guys are doing really well!

Monotori:

Hey! You aren’t supposed to say if they’re getting things right or not!

Monokuma:

Oh, don’t worry about it. I never said they got things right.

Monotori:

Well, you might as well have!

Monokuma:

Oh, shut up! Let them continue on, they need to solve the murder still!

**Monokuma’s right. We still need to figure out who did this.**

**But at this point, we’re running out of evidence…**

Hama Kotara:

Well then, we’ve figured out most everything about this case.

We just need to figure out who pushed Mami off that roof.

Shuji Uesugi:

Well, I ain’t got an idea to figure that out.

Misa Kawate:

But we need a lead to keep going! Without a lead...we’ll all die!

**…**

**It doesn’t seem like anyone has an idea…**

**This can’t be it, though. We’ve come this far...we’ve got to-**

Charlie Wickman:

Hey, so…

...does that mean no one has an idea of how we could identify the murderer?

Cause if not, there’s one piece of evidence I found that could help us.

Akinari Ono:

Wickman...

Charlie Wickman:

What? They’re running out of ideas at this point.

There’s not much evidence that we found left, and it’s probably the best lead we’ve got.

I know you wanted to save it, but-

Rie Momotami:

What the hell are you two talking about?

Stop talking in code I can’t read! Explain yourselves!

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Well… I think I know what they’re talking about.

Sadao Sakai:

CUUUUUT! Stop stalling and act it out! What are you talking about?

**Sadao’s right. I should clear up what they’re talking about.**

**The piece of evidence that the killer left behind and didn’t notice…it has to be that!**

(Present Blue Thread)

Chisato Matsuzawa

This is the evidence!

Chisato Matsuzawa:

I didn’t see it when I was investigating, but…

...Charlie told me about a blue thread on the roof. It was caught on the railing.

Rie Momotami:

Wow, you noticed something that tiny?

How'd you manage that?

Charlie Wickman:

Actually, it was all Akinari for that one…

I would’ve missed it too had I not been investigating with him.

Akinari Ono:

I have always had a finer eye for miniscule details. You never know which ones will help.

That is why I am the Ultimate Lawyer.

Kyoji Sakiyuri:

I mean, sure, but how do you manage to explain that?

Do we know for a fact that the blue thread is even connected to this?

Shuji Uesugi:

Yeah, we don’t even know how da hell it woulda gotten there, do we?

Akinari Ono:

Unfortunately, no, I have no evidence that it appeared last night.

However, I have a feeling it did for other reasons.

There is evidence to support that a person there last night is the reason it was there.

Matsuzawa, I believe you can figure out why.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Wh-What? What am I figuring out?

Akinari Ono:

The blue thread. Who did it belong to?

Misa Kawate:

I think Chisato’s got an idea! Everybody, give her some space!

**Everyone’s looking at me, expecting me to tell them the answer…**

**I’m not sure I can though…**

**There’s not much evidence left, and nothing that really related to a thread…**

Charlie Wickman:

Chisato.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

H-Huh?! O-Oh, what is it, Charlie?

Charlie Wickman:

…

You’ve got this.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

What…?

Charlie Wickman:

Don’t overthink it.

Stop thinking about how it connects to the evidence…

...and start thinking about the logic of what makes it connected.

**Charlie… he’s right. I’m not thinking about it the right way.**

**Alright, I think I can do this.**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Thank you, Charlie. I can do this.

**_Woah, a new minigame?!_ **

**_Well, it’s not new. Just remade to be cooler!_ **

**_In Mind Mountain, you’ll have to avoid the obstacles while skiing down a slope._ **

**_You’ll eventually find a collection of ramps with answers to a question._ **

**_Go up the right ramp and you’ll be able to continue onward!_ **

**_Go down the wrong one, though, and… You’ll die._ **

**_Just kidding! You’ll just have to try again from the checkpoint._ **

**_Anyway, good luck!_ **

**~ Mind Mountain ~**

What color was the thread?

-Ramp 1 (Green)

-Ramp 2 (Red)

-Ramp 3 (Blue)

What color was Mami’s scarf?

-Ramp 1 (Blue)

-Ramp 2 (Red)

-Ramp 3 (Grey)

Who’s scarf does the thread belong to?

-Ramp 1 (The killer’s)

-Ramp 2 (Chisato’s)

-Ramp 3 (Mami’s)

What color was the thread?

**-Ramp 3 (Blue)**

What color was Mami’s scarf?

**-Ramp 1 (Blue)**

Who’s scarf does the thread belong to?

**-Ramp 3 (Mami’s)**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

I've drawn my conclusion!

**COMPLETE!!!**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

That’s it! That thread! It belongs to Mami’s scarf!

Mayumi Jukodo:

What? How would that have happened?

Mae Shimazaki:

Well, Mami fell off the building, right?

She had to be pushed over the railing, so her scarf getting caught a little on the rail makes sense.

And to boot, Mami’s scarf was blue, just like the thread! It’s easy as blueberry pie!

Tomi Maeno:

While that makes sense, I don’t think-

Natsume Satoya:

So the blue thread does connect to the case, but are we sure it was Mami’s scarf?

Tomi Maeno:

Well, actually, I-

Aiko Terakado:

(Kanashi) I hope not…if it was, then we’d no longer have a lead on the culprit…

Tomi Maeno:

I think we still-

Hama Kotora:

Without the lead, we have no way of figuring out who the culprit was. Does no one-

Okura Kazuyoshi:

Everyone, be quiet!

**Okura? What was that about?**

Okura Kazuyoshi:

You are looking for information.

Tomi tried talking. None of you let him speak.

He may have valuable information.

Let him speak.

Tomi Maeno:

Th-Thank you, Okura. I-I guess I should’ve been a bit louder, though…

A-Anyway, I don’t think the thread is from Mami’s scarf…

Shuji Uesugi:

Whaddya mean? Mami’s scarf was blue an’ so was the thread. They gotta be connected.

Tomi Maeno:

W-Well, actually…

I decided to take the scarf b-back since Mami wouldn’t need it…and I noticed that…

...aside from all the b-blood, there was nothing different about it from when I gave it to her.

**What?**

Charlie Wickman:

Wait, are you positive, Tomi?

Tomi Maeno:

H-Huh? Y-Yeah, I’m sure of it…

Why? Does this mean anything…?

**Does it mean anything…?**

**Yes… I think it does. I just need to prove that to everyone else.**

**~ Non Stop Debate ~**

-Blue Thread

-Scarves

-Hama’s Account

-Shuji’s Account

Tomi Maeno:

The blue thread…

I’m positive it **couldn’t be Mami’s** …!

Charlie Wickman:

In that case,

we might be able to figure out who the killer is!

Shuji Uesugi:

How do you reckon?

There ain’t **no way to know who’s scarf** it is.

Sadao Sakai:

Whaaaaaat?!

If that’s true, then…

...we don’t have any way to **find the culprit**!

Rie Momotami:

This is all your fault, Tomi!

We just **lost cause of you** , ya noob!

Tomi Maeno:

I-I’m sorry, everyone… I didn’t mean to…!

**If that thread isn’t from Mami’s scarf, then...**

**I know we might’ve just found the culprit. I just need to show the evidence!**

Shuji Uesugi:

There ain’t **no way to know who’s scarf** it is.

(Use Scarves)

**COUNTER!**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

That’s not true!

**BREAK!!!**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Hold on! There’s definitely a way to at least narrow down the suspects!

Shuji Uesugi:

Huh? There is?

Tomi Maeno:

Y-You’re talking about the list I gave you, r-right…?

Mayumi Jukodo:

What list are you talking about?

Tomi Maeno:

Y-You see, Misa and I didn’t have a lot of thread to work with…

Misa Kawate:

So we had to figure out who could get what kind of scarf!

To do that, we made a list of who would get what so we wouldn’t forget!

Okura Kazuyoshi:

You mean you know who had a blue scarf in this group?

Rie Momotami:

Really? Then out with it! Who had a blue scarf?!

Akinari Ono:

Actually, that will not be necessary.

Kyoji Sakiyuri:

Huh? Why not, lawyer man?

We need that info to figure out who the culprit is!

Akinari Ono:

You are correct in that assumption.

However, there is only one person that fits the glove of the culprit.

Mae Shimazaki:

Gloves? Aki, we’re talking about scarves, not gloves!

Akinari Ono:

Regardless, Chisato, who is the only remaining suspect?

**The only remaining suspect…?**

**Well, looking at the list, there is one person that could fit perfectly…**

**FIND THE CULPRIT!**

(Select Shuji Uesugi)

**SETTLED!**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

It can only be you!

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Looking at the list of scarves, there were three people who got a blue scarf…

...Mami, Okura, and Shuji.

Akinari Ono:

Correct. Mami is dead and Okura was at the performance.

Which leaves only one possibility.

Shuji Uesugi:

...yer talkin’ about me, ain'tcha?

Kyoji Sakiyuri:

Wait, Shuji…?

You mean to tell me the guy that’s made breakfast for everyone every day since we’ve gotten here…

...is the one who killed Mami?

Aiko Terakado:

(Kizetsu) Shuji’s the killer?! How’s that possible?

Shuji Uesugi:

…

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Shuji, I don’t want to doubt you. I don’t want to doubt you or anyone else.

But the evidence has led me this far...and I-

Shuji Uesugi:

Shut up…

**…!**

**Shuji… That didn’t sound like him.**

Shuji Uesugi:

You talkin’ ‘bout how ya don’t wanna doubt me…

I think ya just been waitin’ for dis moment.

Charlie Wickman:

Shuji, you know that’s not true.

Shuji Uesugi:

Ain’t no body askin’ ya ‘bout yer damn opinion!

‘Sato, the hell do ya think I’m da killa?

I wan’ ya t’ explain yerself to all of us!

**Shuji’s starting to go off the deep end.**

**But he’s fighting. If his argument makes sense, then I can believe him…**

**~ Non Stop Debate ~**

-Blue Thread

-Scarves

-Yoga Mat

-Shuji’s Account

Shuji Uesugi:

Y’all don’ know nutin’!

Hama Kotora:

Are you going to provide evidence?

Shuji Uesugi:

Evidence is what got ya this far!

Y’all think too much.

Akinari Ono:

In a trial, you should be thinking quite a lot.

Shuji Uesugi:

Pu-lease!

Y’all don’ even have evidence I was there!

Wanna know why tha’ is?

Because I ain’t **never on t’ roof**!

**Shuji’s argument… It’s much weaker than I hoped it’d be…**

**Still, I’ve got to point out the flaw in his logic.**

Shuji Uesugi:

Because I ain’t **never on t’ roof**!

(Use Yoga Mat)

**COUNTER!**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

That’s not true!

**BREAK!!!**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

While I might not have clear evidence you were there, there is something that could point to you, too.

When we were on the roof, you said mentioned you knew yoga upon seeing the yoga mat.

Mae Shimazaki:

If that is the case, you likely forgot your yoga mat on the roof!

Chisato Matsuzawa:

And not only that, but you also said you knew where the yoga mat was from.

Shuji Uesugi:

Nngh!

‘Sato, stop makin’ shit up and realize why tha’s flawed!

**My logic is flawed…?**

**No, he’s just trying to throw me off. But I know what he’s talking about.**

(Present Shuji’s Account)

Chisato Matsuzawa

This is the evidence!

Chisato Matsuzawa:

You said you had your own yoga mat, I know.

Shuji Uesugi:

See?! I can’t be t’ culprit!

Akinari Ono:

However, there’s no reason for you to know that if you didn’t need to grab one yourself.

Shuji Uesugi:

B-But I do! Tomi asked me t’ teach ‘im yoga a couple days ago!

‘e mentioned it then, I know it!

Misa Kawate:

Tomi? Do you remember that?

Besides, I coulda taught you, silly!

Tomi Maeno:

N-No, I don’t think I did…

A-And I guess… I just d-didn’t know, Misa…

Shuji Uesugi:

H-Huh?!

Y-Yer misrememberin’, bud!

Yer all misrememberin’ everythin’ about this case!

I ain’t the culprit! I can’t be! Ya’ll gotta believe me!

**He’s losing it.**

**He can’t form a proper argument anymore.**

**I feel bad, but… This is for our survival.**

**I have to prove beyond a shadow of doubt he did it!**

**~ Rhythmic Beatdown ~**

Shuji Uesugi:

Yer jus’ makin’ shit up!/I’ll harvest a victory!/Y’all misrememberin’!/Aw bales o’ hay!/Ya gotta believe me!/Idiots, all y’all!/Yer all just some damn weeds!

**_THE FINAL BLOW!_ **

Shuji Uesugi:

Ya can’t prove I’m te culprit!

          SCARF

TOMI             GAVE

           THE

**THE SCARF TOMI GAVE**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

I’ll end the trial with this!

**BREAK!!!**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Shuji, if you’re truly not the killer, then you should have something.

Shuji Uesugi:

Whaddya mean, somethin’?

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Tomi, could you examine Shuji’s scarf?

Tomi Maeno:

Wh-What? W-Why?

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Because if Shuji really isn’t the killer, then his scarf should still be intact completely.

Shuji Uesugi:

Nngh!

I-I don have it. Musta lost it.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

That doesn’t make sense, though.

You said you were gonna use your scarf after you left the hotel roof.

Shuji Uesugi:

Argh!

Ya…Ya can’t tell me what I’ve done!

I...I just...I coulda saved her...I didn’t wanna be a murderer...

Rie Momotami:

Huh? What do you mean you have saved her?

Mayumi Jukodo:

Whatever. Let’s just vote.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Wait, I think we should review the case one last time to make sure we didn’t miss anything.

Charlie Wickman:

Alright. Good luck, Chisato.

**This is it. We’ve almost finished the case.**

**Let’s recap everything that happened. Let’s end this class trial!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The killer is revealed! I hope everything made sense. I'm not completely happy with this chapter - I feel like the end got sort of rushed, but that might just be because I wrote most of this today. Moonmellows said it was good, so I'm not gonna question it.
> 
> Before any of you ask, no, we didn't forget about motives and what not. That bit will be explained in the final part of chapter 1. You'll just have to wait patiently until then!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Have a good week, and I'll see you next chapter!


	14. Chapter 1 - As Blind As We Let Ourselves Be (Deadly Life - Finale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finally finding the culprit to Mami's murder, Chisato and the spotless all watch in horror as Shuji Uesugi, the Ultimate Gardener, faces his punishment; Weed Killer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is actually a week after the previous chapter! Don't get used to it, I was just really excited to write this part because this execution is among the favorites we made for everyone. Speaking of which, there will be two straw polls at the end of this chapter! Please vote!

**~ Climactic Reasoning ~**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

The panels fit together!

**ACT 1!**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

This case started yesterday morning at breakfast, and sadly, may have been avoidable.

Mami Ashikaga, the victim in this case, was having a fight with Kyoji.

As a result of this fight, Mami felt damaged and disappeared for the remainder of the day.

This was the last time any of us would see Mami alive, with two exceptions.

Most went their separate ways, but four of us went to set up the stage for the performance last night.

These four were Mae, Natsume, Shuji, and myself.

The culprit was in their midst, but none of us were aware what would happen right under our noses.

**ACT 2!**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Stage set up went as planned, but Mae and Natsume had to perform so they didn’t help much.

That meant that the culprit and I were too exhausted to stay around, so we left.

I decided to go to bed, but the culprit had other plans.

Because of how cold it was, they decided to wear a scarf to keep warm.

This scarf was blue, one of the three that Tomi made.

And little did the culprit know this would be the key piece of evidence that helped us out it all together. 

With the culprit alone, the murder plot began.

**ACT 3!**

With the performance going on and Misa and Tomi hanging out, not many of us were left to ourselves.

Me, Hama, Sadao, Rie,  Mami, and the culprit, were all alone.

Of course, the crime took place at the food court, but that wasn’t the first stop for the culprit.

They went to the superstore first, taking a yoga mat and a bat.

They probably had trouble finding these items and ended up leaving the store a mess.

With items in hand, the culprit headed to the food court roof.

There, they ended up finding Mami.

**ACT 4!**

At this point, it’s unclear what happened there aside from the culprit putting down the yoga mat.

But we know one thing for certain…

...Mami Ashikaga was pushed off the roof to her death.

However, it wasn’t that simple. She hit the satellite dish, which broke the pot…

...and the culprit’s scarf got caught on the railing, which forced a single thread to come unwoven.

And not only that, but Hama happened to see Mami fall. 

Although despite seeing this as a murder, she believed it to be a suicide.

Because of this, she returned to the Hotel, and not worrying the trial to come.

Despite this almost being a fatal flaw, it did prove that Mami was in fact killed by the fall off of the super store.

With the deed done, the culprit had to prepare the crime scene for us to discover the following morning.

They placed the bat in the pool of blood beneath the dead daredevil, tricking us to believe that it was the murder weapon.

There’s only one person who it can be!

[Flowers and vines surround the outside of the portraits. Chisato is pointing at the culprit’s silhouette. The silhouette is grinding their teeth on a straw hat, which eventually becomes Shuji biting his straw hat with tears in his eyes.]

Chisato Matsuzawa:

It was you, Shuji Uesugi, the Ultimate Gardener! The murderer who killed Mami Ashikaga!

**COMPLETE!**

Shuji Uesugi:

I...I’m sorry…

I...I…

Mayumi Jukodo:

That’s it, correct?

Then we should get on with the vote. I’d like to get breakfast before noon.

Mae Shimazaki:

You don’t feel even a little bad for voting?

We’re about to put him to death by voting!

Akinari Ono:

In a killing game, you should push aside your feelings.

People will die. That is the nature of this game.

As painful as it might be, you can not let your feelings dictate your actions.

Charlie Wickman:

As much as I agree with Akinari, I’m not sure he’s entirely right…

We need feelings. That’s what makes us all human.

And Shuji...he still has feelings. He looks broken and in pain.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Yeah...I feel bad about this.

I don’t think he deserves death, but...that’s the sick, twisted game we’re trapped in.

Shuji Uesugi:

It’s…alright…

Le’s jus’...get dis over wit’, everybody…

Monokuma:

Oh, are we all ready? Great, let’s get started!

Who will be chosen as the blackened? 

Will you chose correctly? Or will you chose completely wrong?

Make! Your! Vooooooote!!!

[A group of screens rises from the middle of the students, allowing everyone to see. On the screen, all 15 votes were put on Shuji Uesugi. Monotori, dressed in a tuxedo, shuffles a deck of cards. Drawing the top card, she displays it to the camera. The card has Shuji’s portrait, to which coins begin raining from above in celebration.]

**CLASS TRIAL** **  
** **FINISH!**

Monokuma:

Wow, I’m impressed! You all got it right!

Yes, the person who killed Mami Ashikaga, the Ultimate Daredevil…

...was the Ultimate Gardener himself, Shuji Uesugi!!

Shuji Uesugi:

Y-Yeah...it was me.

I’m te one who killed Mami…

Kyoji Sakiyuri:

Damn it…

DAMN IT!

**The next couple seconds were a blur as Kyoji ran over to Shuji…**

[Kyoji has Shuji pinned against the wall, a fist full of Shuji’s collar. Kyoji’s face is full of anger while Shuji’s face is full of regret.]

Kyoji Sakiyuri:

Why, Shuji?! Why’d you kill her?!

Aiko Terakado:

(Kizetsu) Hey! Calm down, Kyoji!

Shuji Uesugi:

N-No, Aiko. It’s alright…

Kyoji...I didn’t mean to.

Kyoji Sakiyuri:

What the hell is that supposed to mean?

Shuji Uesugi:

L-Let me explain…

B-But…Please put me down…

Kyoji Sakiyuri:

…

**Kyoji glared at Shuji for a few seconds before letting go of him and backing up.**

Kyoji Sakiyuri:

Fine. Talk. Before I kick the shit outta you.

Shuji Uesugi:

R-Right…

T’ be frank, Chisato’s summary…

She got most o’ it right, but…

Well, part o’ it was wrong.

Rie Momotami:

Huh? How does that make any sense?

The evidence all fit perfectly!

Shuji Uesugi:

Well, tha’s jus’ it. There ain’t no evidence fer te part she missed.

Because when I got up on that there roof…

*Flashback*

Shuji Uesugi:

Oh, hey Mami!

You feelin’ any better? I know yer fight with Kyoji probably wan’t dat good.

Mami Ashikaga:

…*sniff*...

Shuji Uesugi:

Mami? Are you… cryin’?

Mami Ashikaga:

Shut up, farmer boy! Nobody asked you!

Shuji Uesugi:

R-Right, sorry. Jus’ thought I was halucinatin’ is all…

*Flshback end*

Shuji Uesugi:

At tha’ point I put te yoga mat from te super store down and started doin’ my thing.

She continued on cryin, which made it hard t’ focus on my yoga.

After all, a friend cryin’ at my side shouldn’t be doin’ so alone. I wanted t’ help her.

But… tha’s when things got moldy…

*Flashback*

Shuji Uesugi:

Hey, uh, Mami? You sure yer fine?

Mami Ashikaga:   
Leave me alone, farmer man.

Shuji Uesugi:

But you been cryin’ up here since before I even got ‘ere. 

Please, at least let me make ya food or somethin’.

Mami Ashikaga:

Get the hell away from me, Shuji!

*Flashback end*

Shuji Uesugi:

At that point, she tried attackin’ me.

I went t’ defend m’self, but I…

I pushed ‘er away from me an’ she stumbled.

I ran t’ catch her an’ pull her back up, but I couldn’t...

I didn’t wan’ nothin’ t’ happen t’ anyone, but…

Kyoji Sakiyuri:

You mean…she attacked you?

Shuji Uesugi:

Yeah…she still wasn’t in her right mind.

Whatever happened musta done a lot more damage than y’all thought.

Okura Kazuyoshi:

Shuji, don’t worry.

You did your best. You tried to be noble. Take your punishment without remorse.

Shuji Uesugi:

Y-You mean…my punishment…?

Monokuma:

Did somebody say punishment?!

Oh, are we finally ready for this to start? I was getting real tired of waiting for you to finish this sappy stuff!

Shuji Uesugi:

I...yeah, le’s get this over with.

The fast we get through this, the better.

I’m sorry this happened, everyone…

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Wait!

Monokuma:

Hrm? What do you want? We’re trying to start a punishment!

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Shuji, why didn’t you tell us what happened?

Shuji Uesugi:

Oh, well…

To be honest, I felt too guilty… I didn’t wanna die.

Monokuma:

Whatever! No one cares about that! Anyway…

Monokuma:

We’ve prepared a VERY special punishment for Shuji Uesugi, the Ultimate Gardener!

Shuji Uesugi:

But y’all figured it out. I still don’ wanna die, but…I’m willin’ to admit I lost.

Monotori:

Let’s give it everything we’ve got!

Shuji Uesugi:

I know I have no right in saying this, but…

Monokuma and Monotori:

Its... PUNISHMENT TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME!!!

Shuji Uesugi:

Please, survive this killin’ game. All of you.

[Monotori flies over Monokuma, dropping a rubber hammer into Monokuma’s paws. He takes it and raises it over his head, smashing it against a giant red button in front of him with a squeak. The TVs from before show pixelated versions of Monokuma, Monotori, and Shuji. As text appears on the screen, Monotori flies over Shuji and picks him up, bringing him towards Monokuma.]

**_GAMEOVER! SHUJI HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY. TIME FOR HIS PUNISHMENT!_ **

[Shuji is picked up by Monotori by the shoulders, being carried to a farm on the outskirts of town. As she lands, Monotori pushes Shuji down into a cylinder hole in the farm, his body then being held by the soil that poured itself around him once he was in. Monokuma appears on the opposite side of the garden, the bear holding a large pair of hedge clippers. Shuji gulps as he stares at the bear in horror.]

**_The Weed Killer_ **

[Monotori appears next to Shuji, the bird holding a spray bottle. She begins spraying the gas within the bottle all over the farm, eventually spraying Shuji. As Shuji screams in pain, from what seemed to be acid, Monokuma begins at the beginning of the row and with his large hedge clippers, cutting down all the plants in his way. One by one, weeds fall from the force of Monokuma’s clippers. Some fall on top of Shuji, bruising him more and more as they continued to fall. Shuji is struggling to get out from the ground, but the pressure is too great. Soon, Monokuma finds himself in front of Shuji and sets the clippers up, a blade on either side of Shuji’s neck. Pulling the two handles together, a splash of blood appears on the blades as they’re raised back up, the clippers being shown clearly to the camera showing what happened to the remaining 14 students.]

**What we saw wasn’t a punishment…**

**It was absolute slaughter.**

Sadao Sakai:

C-C-CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!!!

Mae Shimazaki:

That wasn’t good timing, Sadao!

Rie Momotami:

What the hell?!

S-So much blood! I...mmrph...

Natsume Satoya:

Why…? Why is this happening to us…?!

Aiko Terakado:

(Kanashi) Shuji...he might have killed, but…no one deserves that…!

Monokuma:

Waaahahahahaha! That was so good! Now I understand why the queen got such a kick out of this!

Akinari Ono:

The queen? What do you mean by that?

Monotori:

Oh, don’t worry about that! You should just worry about the next trial!

Charlie Wickman:

What do you mean by that? What makes you think we’ll kill?

This trial was an accident. Shuji didn’t mean to kill, and he even tried to save Mami.

There’s no way anyone here would kill for the hell of it!

Monokuma:

Puhuhuhuhu! I wouldn’t be so sure of that~

After all, this is a killing game! Death is bound to happen!

**I couldn’t speak. My throat felt too dry to produce sound.**

**Shuji...he was just decapitated while burning from acid…**

**No one deserves something like that!**

Misa Kawate:

Everyone, calm down!

I know what we just saw was horrible, but we can’t let ourselves fall to Monokuma and Monotori!

Monotori:

You mean like how Shuji fell into that hole?

Monokuma:

Or how Mami fell from the roof?

Mae Shimazaki:

Hey! Not cool! Don’t say that! 

Just because I was thinking it doesn’t mean it’s right!

Mayumi Jukodo:

That’s very hypocritical of you.

**That’s when a cold and distant voice made itself known.**

Hama Kotora:

Enough, everyone.

We’ve solved the mystery. That’s all we needed to do.

Let’s recover for the rest of the day.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Hama, wouldn’t it be better if we-

Hama Kotora:

Matsuzawa, I said enough. 

We don’t want another casualty, and I’m sure everyone would rather forget about the events of today.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

But-

Charlie Wickman:

Chisato, let it go.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

H-Huh? Charlie?

Charlie Wickman:

I know you want to do, but this isn’t something we can just forget together. 

Everyone needs to cope on their own. That’s the only way we’ll be able to survive.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

I...yeah, you’re right.

Hama Kotora:

Then we’re all in agreement. 

Everyone, let us recover for the rest of today and reconvene tomorrow morning.

I hope none of you do something rash in that time.

**And that was that.**

**Tomi, Misa, and Aiko went on their own, most likely for the two of them to comfort Tomi…**

**...Mayumi went on her own, followed by Okura…**

**...Mae dragged Natsume off with Sadao**

**...Hama went off on her own, as did Akinari…**

**...which left Charlie, Kyoji, Rie, and myself.**

Kyoji Sakiyuri:

Damn it...I didn’t want any of this.

Mami and Shuji both didn’t deserve to die. Even after Shuji killed Mami, he didn’t mean to.

Charlie Wickman:

Hey, Kyoji, it’s alright. No one else will die. We can make sure of that.

Rie Momotami:

Yeah yeah yeah, whatever. I’m just gonna go study.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Study what, exactly…?

Rie Momotami:

D-Don’t worry about it, Chisato!

**Rie ran away with that, leaving the three of us in confusion.**

Kyoji Sakiyuri:

Well…that happened.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Y-Yeah…I think I’m going to go to my room for a while.

I’ll see you guys tomorrow morning, right?

Charlie Wickman:

Alright, Chisato. Feel free to knock on my door if you need anything, alright?

Kyoji Sakiyuri:

Yeah, same goes for me, babe! 

Chisato Matsuzawa:   
I really wish you wouldn’t call me that…

**Regardless, we said our goodbyes and went our separate ways and I headed to my room.**

**HOTEL ROOM**

**However hard I tried, though, I couldn’t get back good sleep.**

**I kept seeing images of Mami’s body and Shuji’s final moments as I closed my eyes.**

**This is what this game was going to be like, wasn’t it?**

**Forced to live watching these cruel deaths...but I refuse to accept this.**

**I’ve gotta keep fighting, for Mami and Shuji’s sake…**

**I won’t give into Monokuma’s sick and twisted game!**

**SURVIVORS: 14/16 REMAIN**

**You got a present! “Straw hat” added to your inventory!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, two polls that I want as many people reading as possible to vote!
> 
> The first one is the one you'd expect - FTE for next chapter! I've had this made for a while ago, so here; http://www.strawpoll.me/14248747
> 
> The second poll is slightly different and would change how this fic is made slightly. I want to know if you guys want bonus content after every trial. This would entail me rambling on about how we made the characters and what we wanted for them. The characters depend on who died in the previous chapter (in this case, Mami and Shuji). If the majority of you would prefer to continue the story instead, then I'll make these bonus chapters once the entire fic is over. You can vote here; http://www.strawpoll.me/15008691
> 
> Now that that's done, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I like to think it's one of the better ones I've written thus far. Feel free to leave your opinions down below, and I'll see you next chapter, whatever that may be! Have a good day, and don't forget to be awesome!


	15. Chapter 2: Stitched Mouths Don’t Scream (Daily Life - Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the first class trial, everyone is a bit worse for wear, but the Monobots seem to have something to tell them. A new area? What could be found there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that hiatus was longer than expected. I'm really sorry about missing all that. At the time of posting the final part, I was getting ready to go to Disney for a week. Then, when I got back, school ramped up as I'm in my final month of school before internships and then graduation. Once internships start, though, I'll have nothing to do in the morning but game and write, so we might be going back to regular uploads. Regardless, hope you all enjoy this first part back. It's been a long time and this chapter is a bit longer than normal to explore the entirety of District Two.

???:

Miss, I’ve almost finished the third district.

The replica was real tough to make, but I managed.

Should I get back to makin’ those giants again?

???:

It is about time you finally did something useful, idiot.

???:   
Oh, the despair of being treated poorly by your grace! It never ceases to feel great!

???:

I despise you so much. I wish I could have done this killing game without you.

But you’re work as Monotori and ability to work with electronics makes you useful.

So keep working on those, got it?

???: 

Yes, Miss! I’ll get right back to it!

???:

...what a dolt…

**HOTEL ROOM**

***Ding dong bing bong***

Monokuma:

Goooooood morning, everyone!

Monotori:

It is now 7 AM, which means nighttime is officially over!

Monokuma:

I hope you’re all ready for another fantastic day!

**Ugh...it’s morning already…?**

**I could barely get any sleep last night… I wonder why…**

[Flashbacks to images of Mami’s dead body and Shuji struggling during his punishment.]

**Ack! That’s right!**

**Mami and Shuji…I was hoping that was just a nightmare, but…**

**...they really are gone.**

**I can’t help but feel sad about it, but...I need to keep pushing.**

**They’d want me to keep fighting this killing game.**

**So I’ll keep doing that. I’ll keep fighting Monokuma and Monotori-**

***GRRWWR***

**...after I have breakfast.**

[Exit Hotel Room?]

**[Yes]**

[No]

**HOTEL HALLWAY**

[Talk to Rie Momotami]

Rie Momotami:

O-Oh! Hey, Chisato, what’s up?

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Huh? Oh, I just, uh…I didn’t sleep that well.

I kept seeing Mami and Shuji whenever I closed my eyes…

Rie Momotami:

Oh, yeah that makes sense!

You should probably shut down and reboot for a bit! If these killings keep happening, you’ll need it!

Chisato Matsuzawa:

...since when did you care about other people’s well being?

Rie Momotami:

Ack! I’ve been spotted! Time to retreeeeeat!

**The more I talk to Rie, the less I think I understand her.**

**I wonder what’s going on with her?**

[Talk to Kyoji Sakiyuri]

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Hey, Kyoji. How are you feeling?

Kyoji Sakiyuri:

Hey, babe! I’m doin’ just fine!

I won’t let Mami and Shuji’s deaths weigh me down! I’m gonna fight Monokuma by surviving, I’m positive!

Chisato Matsuzawa:

That’s a great mind set! Let’s survive forever!

**...though I wish he’d stop calling me that.**

[Talk to Okura Kazuyoshi]

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Hey, Okura! How are you today? Feeling better from yesterday?

Okura Kazuyoshi:

...I’m fine.

I still blame myself for letting them die.

But I still have 13 other people to protect.

I can’t let myself be distracted.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

I’m glad.

**I’m not sure I like that way of thinking, but it doesn’t seem like Okura has a problem with it…**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Is Mayumi doing alright? You said you were going to watch her.

Okura Kazuyoshi:   


She’s been unsuspicious. I’m beginning to have my doubts about her.

However, the majority of you have decided that she is untrustworthy.

Thus I will continue watching her.

**He’s really dedicated to his ultimate. I wonder why he thinks like that...?**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Well thanks for doing that! It’s good to know we don’t have to worry about either of you.

Okura Kazuyoshi:

Do not worry. Its my purpose.

[Go downstairs]

**HOTEL LOBBY**

[Talk to Hama Kotora]

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Morning, Hama. How are you?   


Hama Kotora:

Have you so quickly forgotten yesterday’s events?

Chisato Matsuzawa:

No, of course not…

Hama Kotora:

Then how can you be this put together?   
****

**Everything’s about reason with her...and really, I’m not put together at all.**

**I think I’ll just leave her be.**

[Exit Hotel?]

**[Yes]**

[No]

**TOWN SQUARE**

[Go to District 1?]

**[Yes]**

[No]

**DISTRICT ONE**

[Go to Food Court?]

**[Yes]**

[No]

**FOOD COURT - OUTSIDE**

**Huh…?**

**The body...it’s gone.**

**I guess Monokuma really did clean up the crime. It looks like nothing ever happened.**

[Go inside Food Court?]

**[Yes]**

[No]

**FOOD COURT - INSIDE**

**Everyone seems a bit down.**

**I don’t blame them at all considering what happened yesterday…**

*Flashback*

[An image of Mami’s body in front of the food court appears, only to be replaced by Shuji’s execution as he was getting sprayed by the acid.]

*Flashback end*

**We lost two good friends yesterday.**

Kyoji Sakiyuri:

…

Aiko Terakado:

…

Misa Kawate:

Geez...we need to move on, guys! We can mourn them once we’re out of here!

Mayumi Jukodo:

Don’t lump me in with you. Its your own fault for getting friendly with each other.

These murders never would’ve happened if you keep a distance.

Mami died because Shuji didn’t keep his distance. They paid the consequences.

Natsume Satoya:

Mayumi! That’s not right at all!

We shouldn’t distrust each other. That’ll only lead to discomfort for the entire group!

Sadao Sakai:

CUUUUUUUUT!!!

Is there not reason to believe that Ms. Jukodo might be onto something?

After all, the two people that died were both very friendly with everyone.

Shouldn’t that say something?

Charlie Wickman:

Even so, there’s not much in the way of evidence to support that, right, Akinari?

Akinari Ono:

Charlie has a point. We can not make conclusions about such things. 

It would be a waste of time to discuss them at this point in time.

Monotori:

Yeah, it’d be a real waste. But you know what wouldn’t be a waste?

The neeeeeeeeew district!

Rie Momotami:

Ahh! Robird’s here!

Monokuma:

What, I don’t get a welcome?

Tomi Maeno:

Th-The bear’s h-here too!

Monokuma:

That’s better!

Anyway, Tori’s right! As a reward for making it through the last trial…

...we’ve opened up another district on the island! Have fun exploring it!

Monotori:

You’ll be able to access it from the Town Square! Have fun~!

**...and they’re gone.**

Mae Shimazaki:

We should get going. If we’ve got a new area to explore, maybe we can find a way out!

Akinari Ono:

The chances of finding a trap intended to ensnare one of us is more likely.

Charlie Wickman:

Akinari!

Akinari Ono:

...though I suppose checking the new district would be for the best.

We may find evidence of who is controlling this game.

Okura Kazuyoshi:

Then I shall proceed ahead. None of you should fall prey to any trap.

**With that, we all began leaving to the town square.**

**I wonder what we’ll find…?**

[Leave Food Court?]

**[Yes]**

[No]

**FOOD COURT - OUTSIDE**

[Go to District One?]

**[Yes]**

[No]

**DISTRICT ONE**

[Leave District One?]

**[Yes]**

[No]

**TOWN SQUARE**

**Wait...something’s different.**

**Part of the wall around Town Square is gone.**

**Could that be the new district they were talking about?**

[Go to District Two?]

**[Yes]**

[No]

**DISTRICT TWO**

**This place seems slightly different from district one.**

**It’s bigger, for one. Maybe I should check out the area.**

[Go to Playground?]

**PLAYGROUND**

**This is…a playground?**

**Maybe I should look at this area more carefully. I might find a way to escape.**

[Talk to Mae Shimazaki]

Mae Shimazaki:

A playground! They had one of these at the orphanage!

My siblings and I used to play there all the time before we moved out.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

The orphanage? What’s that supposed to mean?

Mae Shimazaki:

Oh, whoops! That’s not supposed to be mentioned here.

Move along, Chi-chi! Otherwise life might swing by you.

**...I’m ashamed to admit that I laughed at that.**

[Examine swings]

Chisato Matsuzawa:

These swings have chains instead of rope…

...well, I guess its a stylistic choice.

The beam that keeps them hanging is pretty low though.

I wonder…

**I stood on the swing and reached up for the beam…**

**I’m just too short to reach. I bet someone taller than me could reach the top, though.**

[Examine slides]

Chisato Matsuzawa:

There are 4 slides here.

Each one is a different color and has a different shape and height to them.

Wonder which one everyone would choose first...it shows something about us.

Like how extreme we like it…

Whatever, I need to keep going.

[Examine jungle gym]

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Wow, there are so many bars to climb on!

**This is less of a jungle gym and more of a maze of bars and pipes to climb through.**

If you aren’t careful, you could seriously hurt yourself…

I should probably not climb on them too much.

[Examine seesaw]

Chisato Matsuzawa:

This seesaw is pretty low. I don’t think any of us could use it properly…

...though the thought of seeing Okura on this thing is hilarious.

Well, that’s everything here. There’s nothing out of the ordinary.

Guess I should move on.

[Leave playground?]

**[Yes]**

[No]

**DISTRICT TWO**

[Go to Armory?]

**[Yes]**

[No]

**ARMORY**

**An armory?!**

**What kind of town just has an armory? This isn’t a video game!**

**There are so many weapons...this place is dangerous.**

[Talk to Okura Kazuyoshi]

Okura Kazuyoshi:

If I could take all these weapons and discard them, I would.

This place should not exist.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Yeah, I get that...I’m not comfortable here, but…

I hope no one gets any ideas with this place.

Okura Kazuyoshi:

Myself as well.

[Talk to Mayumi Jukodo]

Mayumi Jukodo:

They have many different daggers…

None match mine, though.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Y-You have a dagger?

Mayumi Jukodo:

It’s only for self defense though. In case any officers catch me.

...of course, I don’t get caught.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Ah… I see…

**That doesn’t make me feel any better.**

[Talk to Akinari Ono]

Akinari Ono:

Hmm…many interesting weapons here.

Many that I have seen in court before, many more that I have not seen before. 

Perhaps I will see something new in the next murder.   
Chisato Matsuzawa:

But there won’t be another murder!

Akinari Ono:

...Ms. Matsuzawa, I believe you are smarter than to believe that.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

!

Akinari Ono:

I shall take my leave. There seems to only be tools of battle here.

[Examine gun rack]

Chisato Matsuzawa:

There’s a lot of guns here…

Okura Kazuyoshi:

Rifles, shotguns, pistols, sub-machine guns. They have a lot.

Whoever is doing this to us must have a lot of resources.

Chisato Matsuzawa:   
Okura? How do you know these different types of guns.

Okura Kazuyoshi:

It was part of my training. It was a requirement.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Oh...I see. That makes sense.

[Examine sword rack]

Chisato Matuzawa:

I didn’t know there was so much variety in swords. I wonder what they’re all used for…

Okura Kazuyoshi:

Great swords, rapiers, sword staffs, hook swords,cutlass, katana, shotel…

They must have a fascination in killing methods. They’ve given us all a multitude of choices.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

But...that doesn’t mean anyone will use it, correct?

Okura Kazuyoshi:

That is my hope. I may take something to keep on my, though I would not need it.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Was that part of your training?

Okura Kazuyoshi:

Yes.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Ah…

**I don’t think there’s anything else left here. I should keep exploring.**

[Leave Armory?]

**[Yes]**

[No]

**DISTRICT TWO**

[Go to Gym?]

**[Yes]**

[No]

**GYM**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

A gym?

What, do they want us to work out or something?

I might as well start looking around.

[Talk to Kyoji Sakiyuri]

Kyoji Sakiyuri:

I was beginning to worry I wouldn’t have anywhere to hang out.

Now with this area, I can practice!

Look, they even have a parkour course over there! 

I bet I’ll have mastered that by the end of the day! No, by the end of the investigation!

**Kyoji seems really excited.**

**I guess being able to do what you’re good at helps.**

**But not everyone can do that.**

**Akinari can’t be an attorney. Hama can’t strategize. Sadao can’t direct. Rie can’t hack.**

**I feel bad for them, really...I should leave Kyoji alone.**

[Talk to Natsume Satoya]

Natsume Satoya:

A gym, equipment and all.

Maybe I should work out a couple times a week.

Chisato Matsuzawa:   


You work out, Natsume?

Natsume Satoya:   


Yeah, need to stay fit to go on stage a lot.

It’s a lot more tiresome than you might think. Being able to hold notes and not lose breath is also big.

A lot of effort is put into being a singer on stage, though most don’t know it.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Ah, alright. Sounds like a lot of work, but it sounds like you enjoy it.

Natsume Satoya:   


Yeah, I do! I might ask Kyoji to work out with me sometimes.

Chisato Matsuzawa:   


That sounds fun. Good luck with that.

**I didn’t know that much work went into being a performer.**

[Examine weights]

Chisato Matsuzawa:

That’s a lot of weights…

I wonder how much Okura could lift? I imagine training to be a bodyguard made him really strong.

Same with Mayumi, actually…

I should keep looking around.

[Examine mats]

Chisato Matsuzawa:

I think people do push ups, sit ups, and yoga on these…

I remember a little bit from one of my earlier manga ideas I researched for.

Its kinda silly since there’s all this equipment here.

[Examine treadmill]

Chisato Matsuzawa:

I’ve never really found the appeal behind these.

You can go outside and run out there. What’s the point?   


I guess you stay inside so you don’t have to wait for the weather to be good.

**From the looks of it, there’s nothing else here. I should move on.**

[Leave Gym?]

**[Yes]**

[No]

**DISTRICT TWO**

[Go to Laundromat?]

**[Yes]**

[No]

**LAUNDROMAT**

**There’s a lot of washing and drying machines. Is this a laundromat?**

**If that’s the case, there probably isn’t much here.**

**Still, it’d be good to take a look around.**

[Talk to Tomi Maeno]

Tomi Maeno:

H-Here we can wash our clothes…

I-I might be here a lot...I-I tend to get sweaty when I’m nervous…

Chisato Matsuzawa:

But aren’t you always nervous?

Tomi Maeno:

…

**Maybe I shouldn’t have said that…**

[Talk to Misa Kawate]

Misa Kawate:

Awesome! Now I don’t have to wash them in the shower!

That was such a hassle to do. Glad I don’t have to worry about it anymore.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

You cleaned your clothes by hand?

Misa Kawate:

Yeah! It’s pretty easy if you know what you’re doing.

Chisato Matsuzawa:   


How do you even know how to do that?

Misa Kawate:

Oh, it's something I learned before I started my company.

I lived in a pretty small area, so it was kinda a requirement.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Oh...I see.

**That’s pretty reasonable, I guess. Wonder why, though?**

[Examine table]

Chisato Matsuzawa:

There are some notes here on how to run the washing machines.

Misa Kawate:

Oh, that’ll be good! 

I kinda don’t know how to use them, so it’ll be good.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Yeah, I’m kinda glad too.

These washing machines look different compared to the ones I’ve used before.

[Examine closet]

Chisato Matsuzawa:

There’s a lot of stuff in here.

Fresheners, detergent, and other cleaning supplies.

Wonder who would use all this stuff…

Tomi Maeno:

L-Likely someone w-who focuses on appearance…

I-If their clothes smell good, th-they might feel good…

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Oh, yeah, I guess that would make sense.

**Well...there doesn’t seem to be anything else left to explore. Maybe I should head back.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As with last chapter, we're still looking for votes before the FTE start next chapter. If you have yet to vote, feel free to vote here; https://www.strawpoll.me/14248747
> 
> Anyway, hope y'all like this and are ready for this to continue getting uploaded. I'm excited about this chapter. See you all next time, and I hope you all have a great day!


	16. Chapter 2: Stitched Mouths Don’t Scream (Daily Life - Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After exploring District Two, the remaining students talk about what they found. Afterwards, Charlie, Misa, and Chisato talk before the first FTE of the new chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI I'M ALIVE I PROMISE
> 
> I apologize for how long it's been since this last updated, but the past two months have been hectic. I finished school and then went on an internship that ate up a lot of my afternoons (the time I typically spent writing). However, graduation is Friday, so I'm sure I'll be more frequent after this part for another few weeks. Thanks for understanding, and I hope you enjoy this (albeit shorter) chapter!

**TOWN SQUARE**

**When I got here, everyone else was already here.**

Charlie Wickman:

Oh, Chisato! We were just about to start the meeting.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Meeting? What about?

Charlie Wickman:

About District Two. We wanna know if anyone found anything important.

Hama Kotora:

Indeed. Let us go over what was found.

What was found in the armory?

Akinari Ono:

There were many weapons. Some of which are more dangerous and practical than others in this situation.

Okura Kazuyoshi:

I would hide them, but there are too many. I wouldn’t be able to keep an eye on them regardless.

I propose that we have people watching over the armory instead.

Misa Kawate:

But wouldn’t that be a bad idea too?

If two people worked together, then no one would know until it's too late…

Okura Kazuyoshi:

You have a point.

Hama Kotora:

But what about a way out? Was there anything useful for escaping?

Mayumi Jukodo:

From what I saw, no.

The only things there were swords and guns.

Hama Kotora:

...I see.

Let’s move onto the next facility. What of the gym?

Kyoji Sakiyuri:

Oh, that place is sick!

It's got a course that was built for me!

Mae Shimazaki:

It was built for you?

Kyoji Sakiyuri:

I mean, it’s a parkour course.

Rie Momotami:

Well I bet my time would be better!

Kyoji Sakiyuri:

How the hell can you do that?! I bet you can barely run!

Rie Momotami:

I’ve beaten the HG parkour course in less than 30 seconds! Beat that!

Kyoji Sakiyuri:

Video games don’t count, dumbass!

Rie Momotami:

You don’t count!

Aiko Terakado:

(Kizetsu) I’m so confused!

(Doyo) Get back on subject!

Sadao Sakai:

You completely skipped over the point, Sakiyuri!

Mae Shimazaki:

Don’t you mean jumped over? Parkour doesn’t involve skipping.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Guys, guys! As nice as this is, can we please get back on topic?

Charlie Wickman:

I’m guessing there’s nothing of note in the gym.

Natsume Satoya:

Nothing that will get us out of here, no. But we can at least work out if we need to.

Silver lining, right?

Hama Kotora:

That is not a matter we should care about at the moment, Satoya.

Next. The playground. I doubt there was anything.

Mae Shimazaki:

Oh, I went to the park!

We could totally have fun there!

I don’t know about you, but I’m looking forward to using the swing as a catapult!

Natsume Satoya:

Mae, that’s not how swings are supposed to be used!

Tomi Maeno:

I-I’d like to not have to w-worry about g-getting hit…

Hama Kotora:

Focus. Was there anything to help us escape?

Mae Shimazaki:

Nah, not at the park. Oh well!

**Sometimes I wonder if Mae is just insane.**

Hama Kotora:

Alright, then. And the laundromat?

I doubt there was anything significant there, but we can’t leave any stones unturned.

Tomi Maeno:

U-Unfortunately, I didn’t find anything…

B-But we can wash our c-clothes! I-I think that’s substantial!

Misa Kawate:

Yeah, of course!

It’s important to keep yourself clean and looking good!

Kyoji Sakiyuri:

And get rid of all that grit in my clothes from my hard work? As if!

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Kyoji, I’m scared to ask this, but...

When was the last time you showered…?

Kyoji Sakiyuri:

Huh? Last week. Why?

Aiko Terakado:

(Kizetsu) That’s impressive and terrifying... please remedy that…!

Hama Kotora:

So we have no way of leaving, correct?

...wonderful…

**Huh? For a moment, I thought I saw Hama looking angry.**

**Not that I’d be surprised. The group does tend to get sidetracked.**

**But she should try to look more positively...right?**

**She’s basically taken on the role of leader, after all.**

Akinari Ono:

As we have failed to find anything regarding an exit, I propose that we disband for the day.

Does anyone object to this?

**After a few seconds of silence, Akinari nodded and turned around.**

Akinari Ono:

Then I will take my leave.

Good luck on your continued survival.

**After Akinari took off, Hama left quietly.**

**Mayumi, Okura, Aiko, and Kyoji all left shortly after.**

Rie Momotami:

So, who wants to help me down one of those bots?

I wanna see what makes ‘em tick!

Tomi Maeno:

Th-That doesn’t seem l-like a good idea, Rie!

Rie Momotami:

Shut it! You can’t stop me, knits-a-lot!

**Soon thereafter, Rie took off and Tomi followed…**

**...seemingly to make sure Rie didn’t do anything stupid.**

Sadao Sakai:

I need to keep writing my new script! Aaaaaaaand ACTION!

Natsume Satoya:

Yeah, I should also get going. I won’t be so...abrupt about it, though.

Might work out at the gym.

Mae Shimazaki:

Wait up, Nats! I wanna hang out with you!

**Soon, those three had also left, leaving only three of us remainined at the square.**

Charlie Wickman:

So...that’s the second district, huh?

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Sure seems like it. Did Hama seem annoyed about the meeting to you?

Misa Kawate:

Bestie, Hama-mama always seems super annoyed! It’s probably nothing, I’m sure of it!

Chisato Matsuzawa:

H-Hama-mama…?

Charlie Wickman:

You know, of all the nicknames I thought you’d give Hama, that was definitely not one of them…

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Yeah, I second that.

But I guess it could be nothing. I’m just worried about something happening again.

Misa Kawate:

You mean like two nights ago? Chi-Chi, its alright! We’ll make it through this, I’m sure of it!

Chisato Matsuzawa:

I wish I could just believe that, but...I don’t think it won’t happen again.

Charlie Wickman:

That’s a fair ideology, I suppose. I hope nothing happens, but it’s unlikely that it won’t.

Hama is trying her best to keep everyone calm, though. She’s being the leader we need right now.

I doubt anything will change that.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

It makes sense, given she’s the Ultimate Strategist, she looks for solutions to problems.

Misa Kawate:

Yeah, but she’s really uptight!

But I’m more focused on you, Chi-Chi! You need to feel better about the situation, right?

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Huh? Oh, uh...I guess, yeah.

Misa Kawate:   
Then let’s meet in the cafeteria every evening to talk about how everyone’s doing!

Maybe we could get to know each other, too!

I could invite Tomi and Ai and you could invite Rie-girl and Aki!

Charlie Wickman:

That sounds like a good idea, actually! A get together just to relax and have fun.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Why Rie and Akinari, though?

It seems like a lot of people to have there with all 7 of us, you know?

Aiko and Tomi maybe, but they might not be willing to. And Akinari and Rie seem kind of random.

Misa Kawate:

Hmmmmm…

Alright! Fair enough! Feel free to invite more people, though!

Then it’s settled, right? We meet tonight!

Charlie Wickman:

Of course! I’ll see you both there, right?

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Yeah, I’ll be there. See you both later!

**We went our separate ways and I decided to head to my room.**

**HOTEL ROOM**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Well I’ve got a little bit of time to waste before tonight. What should I do?

**_FREE TIME - START!_ **

[Open map of Dome Town]

[Fast Travel to District One?]

**[Yes]**

[No]

**DISTRICT ONE**

[Enter Supermarket?]

**[Yes]**

[No]

**SUPERMARKET**

[Talk to Rie Momotami]

Rie Momotami:

The second district is so buggy. Didn’t have anything interesting at all. 

Not a single computer for me to hack!

[Should I spend some time with Rie?]

**[Yes]**

[No]

Rie Momotami:

Spend time with you?! You could be part of the shadow triad, though!

Hmm...Fine, I trust you enough. Social link, go!

**I spent some time talking to Rie about various games and technology.**

**I think we bonded pretty well.**

[Would you like to give Rie a present?]

**[Always!]**

[I’d rather not.]

Rie Momotami:

No way! You got the thing?! Gimme gimme gimme! I need to add to my collection!

**Rie seems to really like that present!**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Hey, Rie, what made you want to be a hacker?

Rie Momotami:

That’s such a ridiculous question!

I didn’t choose the hacker life! The hacker life chose me!

Chisato Matsuzawa:

You completely dodged the question…

Rie Momotami:

But it’s true! I was born a hacker!

I hacked into government files when I was only 11! I was a technological genius by the time I was 8!

Chisato Matsuzawa:

That’s really cool and all, especially for that age, but…

...you still haven’t answered my question.

Rie Momotami:

I answer to nobody! I’m the Hacking King! No one can defy me!

Chisato Matsuzawa:

I...don’t think that’s how any of this works…

Rie Momotami:

…

...wait, really?

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Yeah, everyone has to answer to someone else.

Their parents, for example-

Rie Momotami:

Parents? Bah, I never needed them! They barely interacted with me anyway!

It’s silly! All they need to do is press A to talk to others!

Unless you’re stupid Sony. Then it’s gotta be X instead.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Uh...alright.

How about your teachers?

Rie Momotami:

Oh! I do answer to Sensei! She taught me everything I know about computers!

She’s the best!

Chisato Matsuzawa:

That’s great! What about your other teachers?

Rie Momotami:

What other teachers? There’s only one Sensei, after all!

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Only one…?

Rie Momotami:

Yeah, duh! What, did you have multiple teachers or something?

Obviously! I’m the only genius here, after all! I only needed one teacher!

**What kind of school did this girl go to…?**

**\-----------------------------------------------------**

**Rie Momotami** ****  
**Height: 160 cm** ****  
**Weight: 49 kg** ****  
**Blood Type: B-** ****  
**Birthday: July 5** ****  
**Likes: Casual Clothes** ****  
**Dislikes: Failure** ****  
**Ultimate: Hacker**

**1\. Rie became a hacker at a young thanks to someone she calls Sensei. She doesn’t seem to have had other teachers besides this person. I have to wonder what kind of school she went to before Hope’s Peak...**

**\-----------------------------------------------------**

**After we finished talking, we went our separate ways.**

**Instead of going to my room, I made my way towards the cafeteria. I didn't want to be late for the meeting, afterall...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, relatively short. But next chapter should be back to normal length! 
> 
> The next chapter promises to be a bit character building for a couple of characters, so look forward to that! Also, results for the FTEs of this chapter have closed, so I already have decided who's going to be "featured" in this chapter.
> 
> Again, I'm sorry for how long this took to come out, but I've been busy with life so I've had little time to write, and then my beta hasn't been able to talk much either, so it's been a slower process. What this means for the future of this fanfic I don't know for sure, but I sure as hell ain't gonna let it die! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and have a wonderful day.


	17. Chapter 2: Stitched Mouths Don't Scream (Daily Life - Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for Chisato to meet with a few friends and destress a little bit. To understand how to help one another, Misa suggests each of them should tell each other about their pasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I just haven't felt like writing for a while. I promise to update this whenever I have a chapter, but it's difficult. I've also lost my beta (he's never really online anymore, either), so bear in mind I might have missed a couple of typos reading it myself.

**FOOD COURT**

**We’re supposed to meet here right about now…**

**I wonder what’s taking Charlie and Misa so long.**

???:

Chi-Chi!

**Suddenly I was tackled from behind and…**

[Misa is hugging Chisato fiercely, her smile plastered on half her face. The two have fallen on the floor, and Chisato, while smiling, seems to be struggling to breathe. Standing up in the background are Tomi and Aiko.]

Misa Kawate:

Glad to see you didn’t forget! It’s great seeing you here!

Chisato Matsuzawa:

O-Of course...I didn’t forget. We talked about it...for a while earlier today…

Misa Kawate:

That makes sense, but Char isn’t here yet!

**It feels like with every word she says I lose more breath…**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

I-I...guess…

H-Hey...Misa...c-can’t...breath…

Misa Kawate:

Oh! Sorry about that, Chi-Chi. Here, let’s get you up.

**She got off me and stood before helping me up to my feet and sitting me down at a table.**

**It was only then that I noticed Tomi and Aiko were also here.**

**Misa and Tomi sat across from me, while Aiko sat next to me.**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

I didn’t know you two were gonna be here. Did Misa invite you both?

Tomi Maeno:

Y-Yeah, she thought this g-group could be g-good for us…

Aiko Terakado:

(Tanoshi) I’m glad Misa let us come with her. Maybe it’ll make me feel safer.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

To be honest, that’s what I’m hoping for, too…

Ever since...yesterday, I’ve felt completely out of it.

One of our friends killed another one, and we put the killer - our friend - to death.

It was either Shuji or us...and I wish I didn’t have to think about death at all.

Mami and Shuji deserved none of that...I don’t think any of us deserve to be here.

Charlie Wickman:

Well, it’s a good thing we’re not giving up.

**We all looked up to see Charlie standing in the doorway.**

Charlie Wickman:

Sorry for being late. I lost track of time.

I take it Tomi and Aiko are going to be coming here, too?

Misa Kawate:

Yeah! Figured they could use this group to help a lot.

Tomi Maeno:

Y-You didn’t have to do that, Misa…

Misa Kawate:

Nonsense! I think everyone that needs this should be here.

Anyway, let’s get started!

I think we should all get to know each other. It’ll make it easier to avoid killing!

Not that any of us would kill, anyway. But it's a good thing to be a group of friends!

Chisato Matsuzawa:

That makes enough sense, but who should start?

Misa Kawate:

Since you asked, you can choose who has to tell us all about ourselves a little! 

Don’t forget to tell us about yourself as well!

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Huh?

Oh, well...I guess…

[How about Charlie?]

[What about you, Misa?]

[Tomi, how’d you get into sowing?]

**[I can talk about myself for a bit.]**

[Aiko, why do you use puppets?]

Chisato Matsuzawa:

I guess my story’s kinda lame.

I grew up loving mystery manga and decided to take a crack at it myself when I was 7.

I brought the only copies of my first 10 chapters to my school festival and it was a huge hit.

People loved the story and the characters.

A few months later, I was scouted by an agent who had a deal with a publisher.

The rest is history. I’ve written and drawn every extra second I had.

Charlie Wickman:

That’s incredible! Being so young and already getting scouted for something like that is amazing!

Tomi Maeno:

D-Didn’t you get a bunch of f-fans though…?

Chisato Matsuzawa:

That was part of the deal, actually. Not many people know my real name until recently.

Until I was 15, I went under an alias and, with my permission, they revealed me on my 15th birthday.

So while people were fans of me, they didn’t know it was me.

I was able to go to conventions as a writer without people knowing who I was.

Aiko Terakado:

(Tanoshi) That’s so cool! Is there anything else?

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Well, I managed to publish and finish 2 series and am in the middle of another 3. 

One of them started soon before all of this. The other two are a bit longer running.

I guess if you want, you could go and read them.

Misa Kawate:

I’ll have to do that!

Anyway, let’s move on! Who’s next, Chisato?

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Hmm… I think...

[How about Charlie?]

[What about you, Misa?]

**[Tomi, how’d you get into sowing?]**

_ [I can talk about myself for a bit.] _

[Aiko, why do you use puppets?]

Chisato Matsuzawa:

You’re the Ultimate Tailor, Tomi.

How’d you get that title?

Tomi Maeno:

O-Oh, well…

It was thanks to my late grandmother…

My family lived relatively close to her, so I would be able to visit and stay there a lot.

I watched her sow when I was little and wanted to learn.

Eventually, she decided to teach me and before long, we worked on projects together.

Misa Kawate:

Aww, that’s so sweet! 

Tomi Maeno:

Y-Yeah… We would make a ton of clothing and blankets for various different organizations.

They would recognize us when we first walked in.

I enjoyed doing it and still enjoy it…

...but its not been the same since my grandmother passed away.

When I was 13, she passed away… and…*sniff*

Sorry, I… I just miss her.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

I’m sorry, Tomi… I didn’t mean to-

Tomi Maeno:

No, i-it’s alright. That was the end of my story anyway.

Charlie Wickman:

Look at it this way, Tomi. Sowing is your way of being close to her again.

When you made those scarves for us, I felt like you put everything into it. Now I know why.

Aiko Terakado:

(Kanashi) I’m sorry all that happened to you, Tomi…

(Tanoshi) ...but I’m glad you still do this! It was very nice of you!

Tomi Maeno:

Th-Thanks, guys… I feel a bit better now.

Misa Kawate:

Of course! That’s why we’re doing this, you know!

Anyway, let’s move on! Who’s next, Chisato?

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Hmm… I think...

[How about Charlie?]

**[What about you, Misa?]**

_ [Tomi, how’d you get into sowing?] _

_ [I can talk about myself for a bit.] _

[Aiko, why do you use puppets?]

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Hey, Misa, how about you go next?

Misa Kawate:

No problem, Chi-Chi!

Let’s see… where to start…

Oh! I inherited my father’s brand when I was 10.

Though really my mother ran it. She just did what she could to make sure it was going as well as it could.

Since I was little I loved clothes designing. I tried to make them myself, but I wasn’t very good at it.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Woah, you designed clothing that young?

I’m more surprised that you expanded your brand so much in just 6 years.

Misa Kawate:

Oh, that was the easy part! 

My mom works in the city as a manager of a clothing store chain, so…

...while the shop is in our village, she can sell the designs in the city, too.

That’s how my brand got started.

Charlie Wickman:

Makes a lot of sense. You got business deals, too?

Misa Kawate:

Yeah, but I didn’t take that many. I’m not very good at making the clothing I design.

Aiko Terakado:

(Kizetsu) Then how do you make clothing?

Misa Kawate:

Oh, we have workers to do that for me.

But none as good as Tomi! I’m probably gonna hire him once we get out of here!

Tomi Maeno:

M-Misa, y-you don’t have to do that…

Misa Kawate:

Anyway, let’s move on! Who’s next, Chisato?

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Hmm… I think...

**[How about Charlie?]**

_ [What about you, Misa?] _

_ [Tomi, how’d you get into sowing?] _

_ [I can talk about myself for a bit.] _

[Aiko, why do you use puppets?]

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Hey, Charlie, how did you become a voice actor?

Charlie Wickman:

Oh, that? Pretty simple story, though it's kinda long. I’ll give you the gist, though.

When I was 5, my parents got divorced in the states. The judge gave me to my mom and we moved to Japan.

My mom was alcoholic and spent any extra money she got on booze. 

Aiko Terakado:

(Kizetsu) Your mom was alcoholic? I never would’ve guessed.

Charlie Wickman:

Oh, yeah. I still don’t know why she drank so much all the time. She had a job and everything.

But either way, I wanted to help out pay some rent and get some stuff for myself.

I started doing shows for a few hours after school mimicking famous characters' voices.

Eventually, my teacher at the time found out and brought one of her friends.

That friend happened to be an agent for an anime company…

...and she hired me for smaller roles and free voice acting lessons.

Tomi Maeno:

R-Really? Free lessons?

Charlie Wickman:

The company thought that if they trained me, I could become one of the best voice actors in the world.

Tomi Maeno:

Th-They thought that highly of you?

Charlie Wickman:

Yeah, something like that.

After that, my mom spent even more on booze, though, and I was eventually put into the care of my teacher.

She’s closer to a mom than my birth mom, so I really don’t mind at all.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

I’m sorry about your mom, Charlie. I never heard about that.

Charlie Wickman:

Oh, that’s because the company kept my situation on the down-low.

Had people found out, it would’ve been a lot worse for my family, both sides of them.

Misa Kawate:

Wait a minute, if your mom lost privileges over raising you, why didn’t you go back to the states?

Charlie Wickman:

Oh, that was because of something under my contract.

I had to stay in the country until my contract was up, and so my teacher took me in.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Oh, that’s awesome! 

Charlie Wickman:

Yeah, it's pretty sweet. I’m lucky, though. I can’t imagine not staying here and becoming a VA.

But I think that’s about all for my story.

Misa Kawate:

Then let’s move on! Who’s next, Chisato?

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Hmm… I think...

_ [How about Charlie?] _

_ [What about you, Misa?] _

_ [Tomi, how’d you get into sowing?] _

_ [I can talk about myself for a bit.] _

**[Aiko, why do you use puppets?]**

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Hey Aiko, I was wondering about your puppets.

Why do you use them? I haven’t seen you talk at all without them.

Aiko Terakado:

…

Tomi Maeno:

A-Aiko? Are you okay?

Aiko Terakado:

(Kanashi) Please don’t make fun of her. The reason is rather unfortunate.

Misa Kawate:

You act like we always make fun of you. We won’t, Aiko! That’s a Kawate promise!

Aiko Terakado:

(Kizetsu) R-Really?

(Tanoshi) Alright! Get ready for story time!

(Tanoshi) You see, it all started when Aiko was a little girl. She was developing just as any child would.

(Kanashi) However, she soon hit a roadblock.

(Kanashi) In preschool, she was unable to talk to others at all.

(Kanashi) Her teacher brought it up with her parents and they took her to the doctor.

(Kizetsu) It was then that she was diagnosed with selective mutism.

(Kanashi) They learned that Aiko could only talk to those she shared blood with or considered family.

(Doyo) Due to this, she couldn’t do anything at school! 

(Doyo) It was very frustrating, but her voice ceased to function at school!

Charlie Wickman:

Damn, really? That sounds awful.

But then...how are you talking to us? How have you been?

Aiko Terakado:

(Tanoshi) She’s not!

Chisato Matsuzawa:

She’s...not?

Aiko Terakado:

(Tanoshi) No, we’re talking to you! 

Charlie Wickman:

Hmm...now I think I get it.

You see, Aiko doesn’t see her puppets talking to us as her talking to us. 

She’s able to trick her voice to work because it’s not  _ her  _ talking. It's the puppets.

Or at least...something like that, I think.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Oh, that makes sense in some way.

Misa Kawate:

Alright, and I think we’ve gone through everyone!

That’s a good place to wrap it up for a while. I think we’ve talked a lot tonight and need our sleep.

Night night, everybody! See you in the morning!

Tomi Maeno:

I-I’m gonna g-go with her! Good n-night, everyone!

Aiko Terakado:

(Tanoshi) We should go too. It was great talking to everyone. Bye, Charlie and Chisato!

**Soon, it was just us two. Charlie and I.**

**I almost left after them, but Charlie grabbed my wrist before I could go.**

Charlie Wickman:

Wait, Chisato. Can we...talk for a bit?

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Oh, um... sure, I guess. What’s up?

Charlie Wickman:

I wanted to talk about Mayumi. 

I haven’t seen her much since getting here, and she doesn’t seem very friendly.

Chisato Matsuzawa:

Oh, Mayumi... I’ve been wondering about her too. What about her?

Charlie Wickman:

Well…

I think she might be the next killer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: figure out what the hell Charlie is talking about and then FTEs! I'm sure you guys are a little impatient but I hope you stick around. Once we reach the murder I'll feel a lot better about writing these since there's a lot more structure to those chapters.


End file.
